Lucky Shot
by aimdiscord
Summary: Kagome’s eyeglasses. Sesshoumaru’s curiosity. A story in which many things are explained about the series Inuyasha... or not. /SessKag, CU/ Awards: Third Place for "Best Kagome Portayal" in 2nd Qtr. 2008, Dokuga awards! Thank you, whoever nominated me!
1. Loosing an Eye

Blurb: Kagome's eyeglasses. Sesshoumaru's curiosity. A story in which many things are explained about the anime series Inuyasha . . . or not.

Author's Note: In which many things are explained about Kagome.

Disclaimer: I own a pair of glasses, but not the series Inuyasha.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 1: Loosing an Eye**

"Inuyasha! If I don't find it," cried the miko from the future for what seemed like the hundreth time. "Then I can't leave. It's like loosing an eye!"

The kitsune cub had long since given up on understanding his adopted mother. He unconditionally loved her, quirks and all. But on the odd occasion when she degraded into strange fits like this, he often found himself far closer to Inuyasha that he wanted to be, both physically and emotionally. It was merely from a sense of solidarity between two youkai men, that was all. It wasn't as if he _liked_ the hanyou or something. Really! Inuyasha was still a jerk, but at least he was less … weird… than his adoptive mother could be at times. Times like these.

After frantically searching through her bag, then returning to the hot springs and checking the area, Kagome had at last resorted to crawling around in the dirt, poking the grass, looking for an ostensibly invisible item. "It's clear, and round, and about _'this'_ big!" she had explained earlier, motioning to the others with her fingers to show what the tiny, round piece of glass supposedly looked like. But no matter how much perusal she gave the earth below her, the contact lens did not appear.

For a while, Sango had helped, but eventually even the taijiya had packed her things and shouldered the hiraikotsu, timidly suggesting to her bosom friend that perhaps the item was simply …_lost_. At this, Kagome had burst into hysterics. "It can't be gone," she had wailed, sounding much like Shippou when he was hit over the head by his irritable hanyou guardian. "I can't see!"

Miroku had politely concurred with the rest of the group. Wisely pointing out to Kagome that she had been able to see the day before, and the day before that, quite well, the monk had recommended they move onward. The sun was high in the sky, and it was high time they left the clearing. Finally, the reincarnated miko had explained. The 'contact' that she sought was neither that of a kindly monk's hand on her posterior, nor that of communicative interaction with a liaison. Instead, the priestess was looking for a tiny shard of glass.

At that point, Inuyasha had grumbled something about 'what is it with this woman and _shards_, anyway'… and earned himself a quick dive into the dirt by way of the miko's subjugation beads.

In any case, they had progressed no further than three inches in three hours, and tempers were fraying as the temperature rose. The monk knew it was time for drastic measures. Surprisingly enough, measures that did not involve fondling or caressing or lecherous thoughts of any kind. The idea he was about to propose, however, _would_ inspire explosive consequences.

"Perhaps," intoned the monk calmly, violet eyes searching the sky for inspiration since the grass had yielded none yet today, "if Kagome-sama were to return to her time…?" Trailing off into a limitless void of possibility, he let the implications of his words work for him, hopefully avoiding the worst of Inuyasha's temper.

But it was the miko who answered first. "Well, er… actually," Kagome replied nervously, turning pale with worry, "Contacts are really expensive in the future so it might take some time to buy more, and…"

"NO!" bellowed the hanyou. "Absolutely not! We have wasted enough time here, we're not wasting more trekking all the way back to Kaede no obaa-chan's stupid village and letting you go home."

Seeming to agree with the hanyou for once, Kagome never even batted an eye at his rude behavior. Truly, she was not looking forward to explaining to her mother how she had lost one of the expensive hard contacts the eye-doctor had prescribed. She had begged her mother to allow her contacts for so long, and finally, for her thirteenth birthday, her wish had been granted! Never again would she look like the four-eyed freak in class. However, liberty and beauty had come with a price. Her mother had cautioned her that the contacts were hers on a trial basis only – she had to prove she was responsible enough to take care of the lenses, not lose one down the drain or in the bathtub.

And later, when she had been pulled into the past, she had thanked her lucky stars for having contacts. Bad enough, she had been dragged through a well by a demon, whereupon she had shattered a mystical jewel and had begun an interminable quest for shards of power, while fighting an evil bad-guy. Bad enough, that she was constantly delaying the quest with her studies, annoying her friends in the Warring States Era, at the same time as she worried her mother in the future and sponged off her family's meager pocketbook to buy ramen for her traveling companions. Now, she was going to have to tell her mother that she had lost her most expensive, precious gift… Remembering how disappointed her mother had been about the destruction of the pink bicycle, in the past, Kagome shuddered.

In fact, the very reason why she had been _grateful_ to have contacts while she scoured Japan for shards was the one rationale that she could _not_ give her mother. When she fought youkai and was bumped around (a.k.a. tossed fifty feet in the air or slammed into trees), it was extremely helpful to have contacts and not glasses. Eyeglasses would fall off her face in battle, contacts stayed with her. But this 'better-for-battle' angle was not the line of reasoning she wished to pursue with her mother.

For all her family knew, these sojourns in the past were spiritual training. She had tea with Kaede, the wise village miko, and backed up Inuyasha when the 'strong and powerful' hanyou went and argued with people. No fighting. None. Her mother received the clean version of the story. And while the lady may have guessed her daughter wasn't telling her the whole truth, Kagome still did not deem it wise to point out exactly how violent their battles could be.

There was a third option, of course. And although Kagome did not really like this outcome either, it seemed the only way around her current dilemma. When in doubt, procrastinate!

"Well," she murmured thoughtfully, tapping her chin with one finger, "I guess… I could use my glasses. But I'll have to stay out of battles for the most part."

"FINALLY!" crowed the hanyou, completely enjoying his moment of triumph. Why, he had been trying to tell the stupid wench that for years! Obviously, someone weak and powerless should not jump into fights between demons and esteemed warriors (such as himself). "So let's get a move on, already."

The miko rose from the grass, dusted herself off, and gave one last longing look toward the ground, begging it to reveal its secrets. She had searched for hours, using her left eye only, but the right contact was no where to be found. The others had searched with her! Where could the darn thing have gone? She was always so careful with them too, never taking them on and off unless she absolutely had to…

If only she had changed in and out of her contacts more often, then perhaps her friends would have been able to help. As it was, she suspected the others thought she was crazy. Respectful of their differences, she had always changed into her contacts out of sight, where Miroku wouldn't ask nosy questions, and Sango wouldn't turn green from watching her friend stick glass shards in her eyes. The taijiya had clearly never understood the purpose of such things.

Chagrined, she carefully slid the black, thin-framed glasses onto her nose, then glared at her hanyou protector for failing to be more sympathetic. Inuyasha wasn't supposed to act_ecstatic_ at the thought of keeping her out of battle! Maybe she wasn't very useful as a fighter, but he could at least pretend that she was, if he cared about her feelings a little.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As always, the best of intentions can go astray.

Before the day was out, a swarm of youkai attacked the group, and Kagome found herself in the midst of chaos once again. Shippou stood his ground solidly, trying to shield her from the worst of the onslaught with his fox-fire, but eventually one of the youkai slipped past his guard. Because Inuyasha was dealing with the larger oni, while Sango and Miroku dealt with the main swarm, Kagome was left on her own against Mr. Ugly-head, number 2159. However scary it might be to confront extremely powerful, humanoid demons like Sesshoumaru or Naraku, every now and then Kagome had to admit it – at least they were aesthetically pleasing. The general youkai populous was made up of hideous, bulbous, slimy, warty degenerate monsters. And quite frankly, she was tired of it.

Take now for instance. When the repulsive three-eyed_thing_ screeched and dove for her throat, the only thing that Kagome could think was "Get it off me, get it off me!"

As the creature collided with her torso, she felt the wind knocked out of her in a rush, just before her back impacted something hard and rough. Happily, she noted she had been thrown backward into yet another tree, rather than into another demon. The little things in life were promising and pleasant.

Then, her vision swam in and out, and her world blurred. "Kitsune-bi!" Shippou cried from in front of her, but all she could see was a smear of green and brown color as it streaked by her face. And she realized with horror that her glasses had been thrown off, when her head snapped back upon hitting the tree.

_Well, isn't that just peachy?_ Kagome bemoaned her fate internally. It was exactly as she feared. All her life, her glasses had been a source of ridicule and derision, and now they would be the death of her too. All because she was careless and stupid and lost a contact! Suddenly, the scenario was too much for her to take. No one said life wasn't supposed to be easy, but for heaven's sake, it was supposed to be fair!

Her glasses were too slight to see without assistance, but her bow beckoned to her like a beacon. Starkly contrasting with the dark grass below, the light colored, flexible wood called to her, and she snatched it from the ground, quickly stringing an arrow and filling the shaft with her pure aura. Energy sparkled like pink flame, running down the wood of the arrow, and she realized she had no idea where to aim. The youkai and Shippou were right before her, yet she couldn't tell which blurry blob was which.

"Shippou!" she screamed, "Move!"

And he did, so she fired, assuming the green and brown smudge would make his way to safety, before the arrow hit. Her frustration was running so high, and her tension was so great, that the fire of her aura seemed to go much further than normal. Would the arrow hit its target? Would the arrow hit anything at all? Would she accidentally kill Kirara instead of her enemy? It was all up to fate now.

A pink light broke out over the battlefield, and she could _feel _the tip of the arrow strike home, even though she couldn't see it. A multitude of cries erupted, and then the youkai presence in the field was gone. Soon, Shippou tugged on the hem of her green school uniform, and helpfully handed her the black glasses he had found on the grass. She pushed them on, only to see Inuyasha's scowling face, intruding upon her personal space.

"Oi! Onna!" he growled, annoyed and puzzled all at once. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" she asked politely. All things considered, humans were very visual creatures, and without her glasses on, she had no idea what had transpired. However, it seemed the battle was over at last, and victory was theirs.

"The arrow swerved mid-flight, then hit an immense youkai," Miroku explained, violet eyes alight with wonder and a smile on his face. "Afterward, it shattered and dusted the surrounding demons with your power. I have never seen such an amazing feat, from just a simple arrow."

The hanyou appeared flustered. It disturbed him to hear of such strange comportment on the part of the miko's arrows. Weapons had to be predictable, lest one never learn to wield them properly. For example, everyone knewthat arrows were supposed to fly straight and true. The better the archer, the farther he or she could shoot. But the implement was not designed to turn sharply in mid-flight and hit another target entirely. It just wasn't normal behavior for a bow and arrow.

And furthermore, everyone _knew_ that Kagome was a terrible shot.

"Well," the reincarnated miko resolved slowly, "the only difference between what just happened, and what I normally do, is … this time I didn't aim?"

Apparently, Kagome really _was _a terrible shot. But she was also very lucky.

Luck was a proclivity she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. Like the time she had confronted Sesshoumaru and survived. Or the time she had confronted him again and survived again. Or that time that she had confronted Naraku alone… and survived. Or that one time that she…

"So, what you're saying is," the hanyou stared at the priestess, glaring daggers toward her innocent countenance, "Every time you have scored a hit in the past, it's been a lucky shot?"

"Osuwari!"

Fuming, she stomped away into the underbrush. How dare he insinuate she had not improved with time! Lucky shot, indeed. She was getting better at archery. Really, she was!


	2. The Glasses Thief

Author's Note: In which various things are explained about Sesshoumaru.

Disclaimer: I have never lost an arm, bathed naked in the hot-springs of feudal Japan, or pretended to own the series Inuyasha and its characters.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 2: The Glasses Thief**

The taiyoukai of the West sighed as he relaxed into the soothing water of a local hot spring. Rin was bathed and fed, Jaken was elsewhere taking care of her (leaving him blessedly free of his annoying retainer's presence), he hadn't been forced to kill anything today (although the day was not yet over), and the warm-mineral waters were calming his left arm. Often the stump of his left arm ached and itched, and each time a long soak was the only solution. Bone and flesh usually ached and itched while they mended, so Sesshoumaru hoped the burning sensations meant his arm was slowly recovering.

As night set in, the sounds of local wildlife reached him in a subdued fashion. He could hear birds settling into trees, finding a perch before it was fully dark, and tiny insects scurrying frantically as they awoke for the evening. Fireflies dotted the banks of the water, flashing occasionally, safe to move now that their major predators were resting. It was difficult to smell much over the mineral-laden scent of the waters, but he enjoyed the clean, fresh scent of the darkness. The earthen scent of vegetation began to clear from the air as the area cooled in the absence of the sun. And to one side, he could smell a human…

Damn. And his soak had been turning out so nicely too.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would not have paid the local wildlife any mind. But this particular human creature was especially annoying to him. This sharp, flowery smell was that of the miko which traveled with his half-brother. And where she went, his half-brother was sure to follow.

Lifting his head, the taiyoukai investigated the surrounding area, but he could only smell his half-brother in the distance. For some reason, the boy was keeping at bay. Voices filtered toward him, and the forms of two chattering human females emerged through the treeline. "… always trying to follow us. It's indecent," said the older female, irritation overlaying her usual scent.

Ah yes, he had forgotten about human 'modesty.' Thank goodness Rin never insisted upon such foolishness. It had been bad enough listening to the stupid, simpering human wench his Father had doted on, when she had insisted upon her 'privacy' while dressing or bathing. Dogs were pack animals, and scent was more important than appearance anyway. What was the big deal?

Stupid humans and their stupid privacy. As if he had _intended_ to scald his eyes with the vile, unholy vision of his mother-in-law's nude form in the palace bathhouse. He had simply felt that his time was more valuable than hers, so he had thrown her out. For another inu-youkai, the solution would have been simple – the woman should have returned to her personal chambers, and clothed herself at once. Obviously, making a fuss would draw attention, and more people would witness her disgrace. But like any human, Izayoi had barely had the common sense the gods gave an ant. Screaming and crying, she had sought his Father instead of retreating to her room like an _intelligent_ harpy. Honestly, he hadn't deserved the beating he received afterward – his pride still smarted.

In any case, it seemed his options tonight weren't quite as bad as he thought. While the women bathed, his half-brother would (probably) defer to their human modesty, and his own bath would remain (relatively) undisturbed. He would be subjected to their overly-loud prattle, but he dealt with such things on a daily basis with Rin. It wasn't too bad.

On the other hand, if he left now, his half-brother would detect him. And the idea of fighting Inuyasha naked just did _not_ appeal. Disgusting. Plus, if he stayed, then he could finish soaking his arm, and it wouldn't hurt again for days, maybe even weeks. Staying put seemed like the logical thing to do. He would simply ensure the women did not discover him.

It wasn't an act of cowardice by any means. He felt certain he could defeat his brother, in any condition or state of undress. It was simply that he felt too tired and peaceful for such nonsense tonight. Thus, he would abstain from teaching his little half-brother a lesson, for now.

Hearing the two humans approach, Sesshoumaru sank lower behind the rocks that separated them and sighed once more, this time in exasperation. Already, the humans were taking too long, and they hadn't even entered the water yet. Thankfully, judging by the unclean reek of most humans in the world, he guessed they would not bathe for long.

Sesshoumaru soon learned how wrong he was to make assumptions.

The older human, a taijiya if he recalled correctly, dunked and rinsed her hair, and after a short span, she dried off and started to wash her clothing in the spring. The younger girl remained in the water and showed no sign of leaving. "Ah!" the inept miko exclaimed happily, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yes, Kagome," replied the taijiya, "Your performance was truly amazing. I've never been more surprised."

"Er… I meant the water," the miko stammered shyly, "It's nice and warm."

"Oh. I see," the slayer spoke again, sounding slightly confused. Clearly, the two were speaking on different subjects. Then, after a time, the taijiya's voice came again. "You're always so humble – be proud of what you did! I know I would be."

A sudden, tight puff of air relayed the only evidence of the miko's frustration to Sesshoumaru's ears. Her scent remained clear and unaffected. "Oh come on, we both know it was an accident. Arrows don't home in on their targets like that. It was just a fluke."

The taiyoukai sank even lower into the water, until the stripes on his cheeks almost touched the water line. Listening intently, he wondered about the discussion. Evidently, the out-of-place, inappropriately dressed, practically powerless priestess had accomplished something impressive in battle. As she said, then, it was likely an accident. The miko always seemed to survive purely by chance. It was frustrating actually. He had never been surprised by a human female, until this one managed to pull his Father's legacy out of the stone which encased it, and _lived_ to tell the tale after he doused her with poison. Choking off a growl at the memory, he grit his teeth and continued to listen to their conversation.

"Maybe you should remove the gu-ra-si-zu more often," joked the first woman.

The miko growled, accurately imitating a small dog and startling Sesshoumaru. All the time she spent around Inuyasha had refined her ability to make such guttural noises to an art. Sometimes it was the only way to get through to her hard-headed hanyou friend. "Maybe I _need_ my glasses to_ see_," she answered sarcastically.

Not phased by her friend's caustic reply, the taijiya laughed merrily, as she finished rinsing out her clothes. Wringing them dry, the elder human equipped herself to return to camp. The damp clothes would dry somewhat on the way to the campsite, but she still planned to brain Miroku for leering at her the wrong way. "Well, come back soon," she concluded airily, "You know how Inuyasha worries."

Nodding absently, Kagome privately resolved to take as long as she liked. Hot-springs were an important gift, not to be taken lightly. Ducking under the water, she finished shampooing her hair, and then began to swim in little circles, paddling aimlessly in the empty space. When she was little, she had always pretended to be a mermaid in the public pool, while he brother played the role of a shark. But here, she could just be herself.

Still, it was unnerving to bathe without her contacts. She didn't want to lose her glasses too, so she had put them on the rocks at the water's edge. Before today, she had been able to see. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut whenever she went underwater, Kagome had carefully avoided losing her contacts in the past. Oh, where could the blasted thing have gone? She knew it hadn't washed out in the stream… It had been safely returned to its container. So, why did these things happen to her?

A soft splash at a distance behind her put her on alert. Usually, no fish swam into waters this warm. But then, she couldn't really see anything. Everything was an unfocused blur, as she searched the surface of the spring for movement. "Who's there?" she asked timidly, knowing this was probably not a good move. If something lurked nearby, then informing it of her presence was a bad idea.

Hearing nothing further though, she relaxed and wrote off the splash as a bit of flotsam falling into the pool. Wild monkeys liked the hot-springs too. Perhaps in the distance an animal had jumped in the spring, and all she heard was a distant echo, not a close threat.

Making her way back to the edge of the pool, she emerged and reached for her towel. Once fully dry, she wrapped herself in the fluffy fabric and reached for her glasses. But the rock on which she had placed them was bare.

She checked again. But the spot remained empty of eyeglasses. No petite black frames awaited her. Indeed the area was, in every sense, devoid of all substance except stone and air.

Her terrified shriek quickly brought Inuyasha running, which did not help matters in the end… since she had not dressed yet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as the miko swam away, Sesshoumaru had seized fortune in his hand. That un-enlightening dialogue between the ladies of his half-brother's entourage had raised a very urgent, pressing question in the mind of a very curious taiyoukai. The demon slayer had gestured toward this tiny black… _thing…_ as the secret to the miko's success.

Arrows that always hit their target… It was preposterous, yet neither had smelled of deceit as they spoke of it. Immediately, he had realized the need to destroy this new talent. The girl might truly become_ dangerous_ otherwise. And that simply would not do.

Capitalizing on what he knew of inferior human senses, he had slipped undetected to the side of the pool, while the miko's back was turned. Then, he had snatched the miko's latest possession off the rock, creating a light disturbance in the water. She had rounded on him and questioned the air before her, but somehow failed to perceive him, standing less than fifty feet away. Pitiful, to think human eyes were so weak.

Finally, submerged beneath the water, he had escaped with his prize.

At the moment though, he was having serious second thoughts. What on earth was this thing? Fingering the metal and tapping the glass with his claws, Sesshoumaru pondered the mystery that was his half-brother's miko. She always carried such odd objects around with her. This appeared to be some sort of twin eye-piece, the likes of which he had never seen.

It was enchanted against his use, naturally. Putting the glass in front of his eyes did not improve his sight, it merely made his vision blurry and caused him to feel nauseous after a few minutes. But then, his skill lay in the sword. Perhaps only archers could use this device.

Once as a child, he had heard a tall-tale from a foreign demon. The youkai had spoken of a god who plucked out one of his eyes, and traded it for the ability to see the future. The story of Odin had unnerved him as a boy, but this tiny eye-piece alarmed him much more.

He had never believed in the foreigner's tales, yet it seemed a mere human had done exactly as the story said. It was extreme foolishness to be sure. A human, with barely any other senses to rely on, had 'removed' her eyesight and attached it to an object, one easily enhanced, but also easily lost. The unsettling part though was that a human priestess had managed to do such a thing at all.

As Rin shifted in her sleep, he absentmindedly flicked his fur mantle across her, covering her in warmth and comfort. Strangely enough, allowing his human ward to hold his pelt as a security blanket brought him a sense of peace as well, often focusing his thoughts and calming his restless inner spirit. As long as no one else knew, he was not opposed to such measures. He needed all his concentration tonight.

Under no circumstances could he allow the human priestess to regain use of the magic eye-piece. At the same time though, Sesshoumaru was naturally a cautious planner. He needed to ensure that he had truly defeated the nuisance once and for all. The miko had to be disabled, and the only way to check on this was to return to his brother's group, in the morning.

If the miko was helpless and blind as a kitten, then fine. If there were more chapters to the story however, then he would persist until he had discovered her secrets. In the back of his mind, he suspected she had more tricks up her sleeve. Plus, he desperately wanted to know how the girl had managed such a feat.

The item he carried did not seem … natural. The metal was thin and flexible. The glass was warm, instead of cool to the touch, with shifting colors that permeated the surface. How could a human create this marvel, and how would a miko enchant it to cause arrows to follow their targets? Did this enchantment allow the priestess to see the future, knowing where a demon would stand, before the youkai even moved?

In the morning, he would find out.


	3. The Miko Thief

Author's Note: In which unlicensed speculation is made about Youkai and their spirit forms.

Disclaimer: See above – 'unlicensed speculation' – I don't own the characters or the series.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 3: The Miko Thief**

Kagome was trying her best to remain positive. It was not too hard, she reasoned, since she had great friends and a spunky kitsune companion with lots of energy, trying to cheer her up. The only downside to the entire experience was Inuyasha.

"Why do you haf'ta go to the well again wench?" he complained, then snidely grinned in her direction. Even if she could not see his look, she could hear the smugness in his statement. "You shoot better when you can't see anyway."

"Inuyasha," chastised the monk, "Once a month, since you were born, you have been human. Tell me, would you truly like to be blind those nights as well?"

"'Course not," the hanyou frowned. "But she ain't blind. She sees who sits where, and what we're doing. She sees the trees and the campfire, the only thing she can't do is read those dumb books."

"I'll stumble on roots and bushes and stuff," Kagome added helpfully, wishing the others would stop talking about her in the third person.

"You do that anyway," replied the half-demon causally. "What's new?"

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch, what was that for?!" came the muffled reply.

Yes, Kagome was truly trying to be as pleasant and optimistic as possible this morning. If Inuyasha wanted to earn a few mouthfuls of dirt, that was no fault of hers.

The early sunlight merrily dotted the ground with speckled pools of glowing light, which Kagome could see only vaguely. She could see trees, but not leaves. She could behold people, but not expressions. She might observe the greenness of the grass below, but not the individual stalks which grew there. Not that she usually counted blades of grass, but it was the principle of the thing.

Never before had she felt so defenseless in the Sengoku Jidai, not even when she had been captured by the Thunder Brothers, bewitched by a dark miko, or drugged by the Shichi'nintai. And Inuyasha dared to be inconsiderate at a time like this! She wanted her mother, right now! Not a bellyaching, short-tempered hanyou who underestimated the importance of sight, because he used his sense of smell the most. Stupid dogs and their stupid noses.

Miroku was looking her direction now, and she could tell he wanted to ask her a question. With a sigh, she uncrossed her arms and glanced his way. "Kagome-sama," the monk began discreetly, "If it is not too presumptuous, may I ask what brought on this loss of sight? I have known elderly monks with a similar affliction, but never one so young. Nor did I know there was any solution to the problem until now."

Furrowing her brow, the miko pondered his statement. Elderly nearsighted monks seemed a definite possibility, although she had never thought about it before today. Too much reading scrolls by candlelight perhaps. "I loved stories when I was little," she explained sadly, "After my Father died, he couldn't read to me anymore, so I … I used to read to myself at naptime. I was supposed to be sleeping, but I read the stories in the dark by my nightlight, because I missed my Dad. Too much close-up reading is bad for the eyes apparently."

By this time, the subjugation beads had worn off, and Inuyasha leapt out of the crater he had formed upon impact. "HA!" he pronounced, pointing one claw in her direction, "I told you those damn books were bad for you! Even you admit it!"

Luckily for the hapless hanyou, before Kagome could say the 'word' again and send him crashing to the earth, a swell in demonic youki apprised them of danger. Each of them rose quickly and grabbed their weapons, but Inuyasha was the first to sense their opponent. "Dammit, Sesshoumaru!" he cursed loudly, "Now is not the time!"

And although she did not have her glasses, there was no mistaking the red and white figure who stepped through the trees. From afar, even as blurry as an impressionistic painting, the demon lord still held the power to terrify small mikos and kitsune cubs alike. Hiding behind his adopted mother, Shippou shivered, a quivering ball of fox-fluff, before he recalled he was supposed to_defend_ his guardian today. Oh, how he couldn't wait for her eyes to go back to normal!

As usual where the miko was involved, Sesshoumaru noticed his brother ascend to new heights of idiocy and impudence. Brandishing their Father's sword against his own bloodline like a cudgel, instead of with lethal grace and poise, Inuyasha bellowed, "You bastard! Whaddya want?"

Forming a defensive line around their priestess, the taijiya, monk, kitsune, and hanyou all blocked his pathway through to her. _Fancy that,_ he mused. _It seems they already know why I am here. _

"What I do is no business of yours, hanyou," he replied impassively, exchanging the usual banter with his half-brother, as he cased the clearing and judged how best to attack.

With some trepidation, Sesshoumaru realized the miko was looking at him. Perhaps her eye-sight was unaffected. One unknown remained though, namely whether she could shoot as well as the taijiya claimed without the aid of an eye-piece.

It wouldn't take much persuasion. The meddling miko almost always interrupted his skirmishes with his half-brother, butting in where monk and slayer knew not to tread. All he had to do was attack.

With no small amount of pleasure, Sesshoumaru sent a wave of youki crashing toward his brother, following up with a quick feint, and a sweeping energy whip just to clear the playing field a bit. Inuyasha took the bait and dodged to the right, leaving his left side open, just in time for the whips to take action. The hanyou went flying into the trees with a sickening crunch, and the taiyoukai paused, waiting to see what the human girl would do.

As predicted, the miko had out her bow and arrows, but she hesitated to fire for some reason. Good. Maybe the loss of her eye-piece had made a difference after all. Roaring with anger, his half-brother returned to the scene, and slammed the Tessaiga into the earth where Sesshoumaru had been standing only a split-second earlier.

The taiyoukai instantly moved to stand behind the miko, watching with concealed amusement as she whipped around to face him, flourishing her single line of defense unsteadily. One measly arrow she proffered, not even charged with holy energy. Better yet, he could hear her heart race, and he could practically taste her fear. Clearly, she was no threat anymore.

One last test, and then he could beat his half-brother up with impunity and leave content. Inuyasha whirled and charged, reacting with fury the moment he realized the miko stood between himself and his opponent. With a flying leap, Inuyasha bounded over the priestess's head and unleashed the Wound of the Wind in Sesshoumaru's direction.

And this time, the taiyoukai did not merely dodge, he dove straight toward the miko. As the Wind Scar ravaged the earth behind him, Sesshoumaru grabbed the miko around the waist and hurled her into the air, before gracefully landing on his feet on the other edge of the clearing. To the casual onlooker, it might have seemed as though he lifted her out of harm's way, but both brothers knew the truth. Now, the hanyou would have to decide whether to rescue the miko, or continue their fight, thereby allowing Sesshoumaru to determine whether she was really as 'helpless' as she acted.

"Kirara!" shrieked Inuyasha, making his choice. Without hesitation he sprang toward his half-brother. Meanwhile, the firecat transformed and flew to rescue the priestess, cushioning her fall, as the hanyou tried futilely to impale his half-brother with the Tessaiga.

Seeing that the priestess was as useless as usual, if not more so, Sesshoumaru smirked darkly. His test was at an end, and his mission had been successful. All that was left was to beat a little sense into his foolish half-breed brother, and he could be on his way.

As the brothers bluntly tried to kill each other, Kagome trembled in shock behind Kirara and slumped to the ground. She hadn't even seen him move. The taiyoukai always moved too fast for her eyes to see, but at least before she had been able to try. This time, she had only known where he stood based on the hair-raising feeling of youki running up the back of her spine. And before she had been able to aim, his hardened arm had sternly crushed her chest. Suddenly, she had been falling through the air, uncertain how high she flew or how far she had had to go before hitting the ground. Judging by Inuyasha's panicked cry and Kirara's daring rescue, she guessed it would have killed her to land from that height. And she never even _saw_ him move!

It was the last straw on the camel's back, she decided. She would not stand for this any longer. Refusing to be blind and defenseless, knowing she could not simply rely on her friend's protection forever, she vowed to stand up and fight. For the sake of her sanity, if nothing else, she would not let misfortune defeat her. _I'm not weak!_ she thought firmly, _And I'll prove it!_

Drawing back her bowstring, she charged an arrow with holy energy, and aimed in the general direction of the swirling dark youki she sensed pouring of the taiyoukai in waves. Then, closing her eyes, she felt his power and where it collided with Inuyasha's smaller spirit. Even without clear vision, she could distinctly sense the spirits and energies in the area, and for once, she nurtured the sensation instead of letting it distract her. Focused and ready, she released the shaft and the gutstring snapped into the back of her arm as the bow recoiled.

The odds of hitting Sesshoumaru were so low they went beyond 'slim to none' into 'nonexistent.' She knew this from experience, because she had tried striking him in the past and watched in dismay as he carelessly caught her arrow between his fingers, melting it with poison. But what did it matter, anyway? She couldn't see regardless. All she could do was interrupt the fight, giving Inuyasha a slightly better chance of attack. It would prove she wasn't useless or faint of heart, even if Inuyasha didn't appreciate the gesture.

As the arrow sailed away, a muffled yelp sounded in the clearing, and then the overwhelming presence of Sesshoumaru's youki cleared. The miko opened her eyes slowly to see the cowed expressions of her friends.

"Kagome," spoke the hanyou timidly, "I think you vaporized my half-brother."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This was too much! Deciding he had played nice long enough, Sesshoumaru now plotted a more subtle and circuitous manner of retreiving the miko. Dishonorable cheap shots like the one she had made did not deserve a noble, head-on challenge. If she wanted to _cheat_, then he would too, but one way or another the miko would come with him and answer his questions. And then he would cut her into pieces and feed his koi pond with her.

No one, ever, forced the Lord of the West to retreat. The one and only time that Inuyasha had done so, it had been Tenseiga's will to transport him to safety, not his own body rebelling against him, taking refuge against a storm. But the latter was exactly what had happened today. Unbelievably, the miko's arrow had struck him, straight in the middle of his chest. The wooden shaft had snapped under pressure from his armor, but the holy power had charged on heedless of the fact that its medium had been destroyed. And his inner spirit had responded to the threat.

Faced with the immediate presence of the clashing, opposing energy of her holy aura, his demonic youki had flared up so brightly that he had reverted to a baser state, his pure energy form. Then, in his orb state, he had unconsciously returned to Rin's side. To safety.

The damn miko had forced him to retreat!

When a taiyoukai transformed into pure energy, appearing as an orb of power, his thoughts were muddled and confused. Energy wasn't conducive to rational thought like a corporeal form was, and only the strongest needs or commands were felt during such a transformation. So, although one could travel at the speed of light in such a shape, it wasn't often done. What was the point of arriving somewhere quickly, when one no longer remembered why one had to be there in the first place?

Accordingly, his spirit orb had rejoined Rin, avoiding injury at the expense of every shred of dignity his conscious mind held dear.

The miko would pay!

But first, he had to know what she had done. Somehow, her spirit had been stronger than before, and although the magic eye-piece lay harmless beneath his outer silk top, the arrow she fired had indeed hit its mark. It almost had seemed to swerve halfway through the air, as it raced toward him. Truly, this was a disturbing development.

Tonight then, he would be more careful. After separating the miko from her weapon and her traveling companions, he would discover her talent and use it against her. Perhaps he could control her and force her to attack Inuyasha? Entertaining himself with the notion briefly, he subsequently tossed it aside, deeming the idea too much like what filth like Naraku would do. Something though… he had to find some way to punish the miko. Such brazen effrontery could not be allowed to continue.

The miko was a problem in more than one way. First of all, she was a puzzle which he had to solve. Secondly, she had attacked him! Thirdly, she never knew when to stay the hell out of his personal fights with Inuyasha. It wasn't her place to interfere, nor was it honorable. Fourth and finally, she was too powerful for her own good. If the woman refused to fight reasonably, then she would not be allowed to fight at all, regardless of how much society 'needed' her to reform the Shikon no Tama.

Once darkness fell, he waited until Jaken fell asleep, then slipped quietly through the underbrush toward the enemy's campsite. His half-brother must have prodded the humans like cattle all day to make them walk so far. But they had not moved fast enough to escape him.

His half-brother twitched in his slumber, but Sesshoumaru made no sound to give away his presence as he approached, and he double-checked that he was down-wind of his annoying sibling. Nothing would impede him tonight.

At his feet, the miko's scent lay swathed in down-stuffed fabric, and he inhaled silently, detecting the smell of kitsune curled up beside her. It would be too difficult to extricate the kit without rousing the group, but it didn't really matter. He would simply take them both.

Gently lifting the miko, still wrapped in her fleecy bundle, Sesshoumaru covered his tracks and then took off silently into the still, night air.


	4. Preliminary Questioning

Author's Note: In which a dilemma is explained.

Disclaimer: I have no idea where this plot came from, but the characters are from the series Inuyasha, which is not mine.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 4: Preliminary Questioning**

"Gnhh." This ignominious sound was made by a fatigued futuristic priestess upon regaining consciousness the next morning. "Five more minutes," she muttered.

Something was poking her in the side, and she attempted to ignore it by curling up around Shippo in her nice, warm sleeping bag. The barrage of nudging only became more insistent when she rolled over, and belatedly she understood her fox-child was the one launching the attack. A few more persistent jabs from his tiny, pointed claws, and she opened her eyes to inspect the situation. Why was he waking her like this anyway? Normally he crawled out of the sleeping bag, or he simply asked her to rise. The only time he ever kicked or scratched her was when she accidentally crushed him in the middle of the night.

Sliding open her eyes, she inspected her fox-kit. His face looked terror-struck, and he motioned her to be silent with one frantic hand. Kagome blinked stupidly, never at her best in the mornings. "What is it Shippo?" she mumbled wearily, failing to heed his warning.

With a groggy glance outside, she quickly summed up the problem. A smiling little girl in a faded, orange checkered kimono happily observed her, while crouching directly in front of a well-known taiyoukai wearing red and white. The girl's name was Rin. A simple name for a sweet young child. It was not often that one came across a small human girl under the charge of a powerful taiyoukai (who professed to dislike humans), so Kagome easily remembered Rin's name from the scant number of meetings they had had. Yet why Rin and Sesshoumaru would visit Inuyasha's campsite at the break of dawn was unfathomable…

Then, looking around, Kagome realized she was no longer at her camp. And Sesshoumaru was sitting right there! Less than two metres away! The miko scurried out of her sleeping bag and stood upright, as her heart rate increased exponentially.

Gathering that the miko was finally awake, the small girl giggled with delight and plopped down next to the sleeping bag with a smile. The fluffy, lopsided pigtail on her head bounced as she carefully tipped her head to one side, trying to peer into the strange blankets the priestess used. Rin had never met a kitsune before, much less one her size, and she felt rather excited to make this one's acquaintance. She had seen the kit from afar on the battlefield; apparently he was cared for by the pretty miko just like she was by Sesshoumaru.

Meanwhile, Kagome tried to find words to properly express her panicked state, without giving away how terrified she truly felt. Sesshoumaru could probably smell her fear, and any pretense of bravery would do no good, but she had to try anyway. "Where is Inuyasha?" she demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru replied ominously, "I will be the one asking questions, miko." Without missing a beat, he pulled out the twin-eyepiece set from one layer of his kimono. "You will explain what these are."

But of course, the miko couldn't actually see what he was holding out for her inspection.

Still reeling from the shock of waking to find the Lord of the West watching her sleep, Kagome wasn't sure what to do. Participate in the conversation, feign innocence, or call for help? Choices, choices. Eventually, she rationalized that he would not kill her as long as he needed her for answers.

Edging forward nervously until she was close enough to observe the item in question, she gasped in surprise. Her glasses were here! Right there, on the outstretched palm of the hand (or was it technically the paw?) of an irritable dog-demon. A maniacal demon lord, in fact, who was hell-bent on killing her companions. How could this be?

As a Sherlock Holmes' story had once taught her: once the impossible has been excluded, the only solution remaining, however improbable, must be the truth. Since her glasses could not fly or teleport to new locations (although they had been time-traveling before) this meant Sesshoumaru had stolen them from the rock in the hot-springs… which also meant that he had been there while she was bathing… which probably meant that he had seen her naked…

She blushed. It was mortifying and comforting all at once. Humiliating for obvious reasons, yes, but the thought that he had seen her defenseless and refrained from spilling her blood in the waters that evening was a nice consolation prize. Obviously, if the taiyoukai wanted her dead, then she would already be six-feet under, ergo she was safe. And it wasn't as though he was a peeping tom – he could care less about watching human girls bathe, right? The rosy blush on her cheeks deepened as she contemplated whether Sesshoumaru had _also_ been bathing nude in the hot spring.

Perhaps if she proved herself completely uninteresting, then he would let her go. Answering him in the most boring and uninformative way imaginable, she mumbled, "Those are my glasses." In her haste however, she mistakenly used the English word for 'glasses' as she had been wont to do in the past.

Sesshoumaru frowned slightly at the foreign sounding syllables. "And what do they do?" he continued, even more calmly. If the miko continued to play dumb, then he might have to forcibly demonstrate her lack of bargaining power. Still, he did not want Rin to witness anything upsetting. For now, he could play her game.

"They help me see," she explained, with a sigh. Sesshoumaru was persistent and stubborn like his half-brother; she would have to be more forthcoming. "I'm a little near sighted. Normally, I wear contacts, but…"

"What is near sight?" asked Rin sweetly, jumping into the conversation. In awe of Kagome ever since the miko had tried to rescue her from Naraku's kidnapping plot, the young girl smiled and moved closer to the miko, giving up on coaxing Shippo out of the sleeping bag for now. Kagome was pretty and smarttoo. She seemed like Sesshoumaru-sama, who was always informing others of new and unknown things, like poisonous lakes or magic spells. Attempting to demonstrate her listening skills and the knowledge she had gleaned from living with a taiyoukai, Rin continued, "Is it the opposite of far sight, like what the eagles have?"

"Er… yes," Kagome replied. Never before had she exchanged so many words with the little girl. She thought the fluffy-haired girl looked far too friendly for a human that actually traveled with Sesshoumaru, day in and day out. Somehow the girl maintained her spunk, even when faced with a silent wall of resistance like Sesshoumaru.

"Are you a turtle then?" the girl asked next.

"Turtle?" said Kagome, confused by what turtles and eagles had to do with glasses and sight. Maybe turtles did not see very well. Only a six-year old could make that connection though, such mental gymnastics were beyond the miko's ability.

Sensing that this explanation might take a while, Kagome sat down on the sleeping bag and tucked her ankles below her legs. Shippo was still pretending to be invisible and refused to emerge from the sleeping bag. The rather obvious lump he made in the padding gave him away, but Kagome couldn't really blame him for hiding. After all, she felt traumatized too, waking up to such a scary sight. But because Sesshoumaru had shown no signs of aggression so far, she began to breathe more easily.

Come to think of it, the taiyoukai usually only attacked his half-brother. His actions yesterday were out of keeping with his customary, controlled demeanor. Thoughts swirled quickly through Kagome's head, as she mulled over this new problem. Why would he have stolen her glasses, then attacked his half-brother, thrown her into the air, and finally kidnapped her while she slept? There had to be a line of logic tying all these actions together.

In any case, she would clarify things carefully – she had caught the attention of an inquisitive child, and only a fool would believe Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to every word she told this girl. "The um… glasses," she began, using only Japanese words this time, yet unsure how much to say. "They bend light. A little bit like a… telescope?"

Wishing she could remember more scientific history, and whether the Japanese had invented telescopes by this point in time, she glanced warily at the taiyoukai, trying to gauge his expression. Of course, it was an exercise in futility. For one thing, everyone knew Sesshoumaru was a master of the poker-face, and for another, he was still holding her glasses. The world remained slightly blurry and off-kilter.

"A telescope?" Rin inquired, eager to learn this new word.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "Woman, these are not a telescope." Clearly, she wasn't lying, or at least she did not believe so. Yet it seemed so improbable that a mere human, who traveled with his half-brother's rag-tag group, would know anything of such devices used occasionally in battles or by war-lords. The only reason Sesshoumaru recognized the word was because of his Father's interest in all things new and 'progressive' from every part of the globe. But the twin eye-pieces in their thin black frame were far more advanced than any glass bauble wrapped in thick, tanned hide. In fact, they didn't seem to be made from regular glass at all, despite what the priestess claimed.

What she could not make out from the taiyoukai's expression, Kagome caught in his forbidding tone of voice. Squirming uneasily under the weight of his glare, she turned the tables. "And why do you have something that belongs to me, Sesshoumaru?" she inquired insolently, "I had not taken you for a thief in the night… or should I say hot springs?"

Her small trick to embarrass him into returning her property worked. The black framed glasses landed directly in front of her, softly cushioned by the grass below them, and Kagome snatched the precious item off the ground. Next, she deliberated whether to put them on or not. Since she had already explained the glasses were meant to help her see, she decided it would not look too suspicious to wear them. So, at a snail's pace, she unfolded the arms and slid the glasses over her nose.

It was embarrassing, the way Rin and Sesshoumaru followed her every move. She wondered how different she must look to people in the feudal era. Even her modern clothes and her big yellow backpack did not make her feel as _strange_ as her glasses – ingrained memory and emotion perhaps, from younger years when everyone mocked her for having 'four-eyes' and being different from the rest. The taiyoukai's close and careful observation gave her the hair-raising feeling of being a bug under a microscope, and she felt her cheeks grow warm once again.

As if she had just been shown a parlor-trick, Rin clapped her hands. "Your eyes are smaller now!" cried the girl excitedly.

"Er… no, it just looks that way," mumbled Kagome. The girl was very perceptive, to take in such minor details, but all Kagome could grasp was that people were staring at her. She felt self-conscious.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the priestess, wondering how such a frail human could be so brave one second and so timid the next. The woman never ceased to amaze him. Furthermore, how dare she imply that he was some kind of a lecherous human! Although she had not said it outright, her insult had been quite clear, and rather remarkably laced with subtle meaning. She had successfully changed the subject, accused him of being a thief, and implied his intentions toward her were less than pure, all in one breath. It was dizzying. The worst part, of course, was that she was right in a sense. He _had_ stolen the eye-piece from her, and since he could not deny her spoken words, how was he to deny her unspoken allegation? Biting back a resentful growl, he fixed his calculating, tawny eyes on her figure and silently dared her to say anything like that again. Next time, he vowed, he would not be so lenient.

But the miko was not looking at him, and his glare was lost on her petite form. Still wrapped in her bout of sudden shyness, she was gazing at the ground near his feet. And despite the fact that he had attacked her the day before, he did not sense any immediate alarm or anger from her. Instead she only seemed nervous – even more puzzling. It was not because she failed to take him for a threat. Just yesterday, she had brandished a weapon against him, and moments ago his dog-like nose had picked up the scent of her fear. But as soon as he had returned the twin eye-piece to her, the fright had morphed into awkward embarrassment. The 'glasses' were so powerful that he could no longer intimidate her. If he hurt her, then would she fear him again?

He cringed at that thought internally, however, dismissing the idea. One of the first lessons his Father taught was not to harm helpless bystanders, or innocent children. True, the miko had always annoyed him, and he had fought against her companions for years, but he had never tried to gravely injure her. Well, at least not after Tessaiga had saved her life, in his Father's gravesite. More importantly, she was weaponless at the moment and attacking such a foe would be dishonorable.

Suddenly, he wondered if her lack of fear meant something else entirely. It might be a form of trust, as if instinctually she knew he was not going to harm her. The idea pleased him, oddly enough. He had seen on previous occasions how readily she forgave her friends and even her enemies, and how, once someone was on her good side, she stood by them no matter what the cost. Although she was not physically strong or spiritually powerful, she had ample amounts of courage. It often exasperated him, the way she stepped into fights that did not concern her, but it certainly proved she was brave. _What would it be like_, he wondered then, _to call her a friend?_

Quickly forcing the strange, fanciful impulse out of his mind, Sesshoumaru snorted softly. That would never happen. This was Inuyasha's woman, and while he might not know what the pup was waiting for, he knew his half-brother intended to claim the miko one day. The couple's every behavior spoke of it, from the way he protected her in battle to the way she followed him around and cooked his food; they were as good as married. And Sesshoumaru would never, in a million years, befriend one of his half-brother's entourage. Neither sibling would ever allow it.

Unfortunately, none of this speculation brought him closer to his original goal. He had to learn more about the miko, and whether she continued to present a threat with her magical eye-piece. The crucial subject was how these mysterious glasses were tied to her incredible performance yesterday as an archer. "For what purpose did you create such an item?" pressed Sesshoumaru, attempting to get back on track. "Surely it is unwise, to attach such worth to an item easily lost or broken."

Behind the clear surface of the glasses, he could see the miko's eyes widen as her mouth fell open. The item really did make her eyes seem smaller. The closest comparison he could come up with was peering through the backside of a magnifying glass – the front half made writing look larger, while the back half shrank things. One of the youkai nobles had owned a heavily decorated, foreign lens like this, and a younger Sesshoumaru had played with it once while visiting with his Father. But the miko's eye-piece was far more unusual. The lenses were much thinner and the black frames formed out of an odd, light metal.

Kagome was temporarily stunned. A taiyoukai had just chastised her for being careless. 'Easily lost or broken' indeed! She had not forgotten who 'lost' the glasses on her behalf (by stealing them)! And what on Earth was he talking about? It sounded almost like he cared whether she was left defenseless or not. "I didn't make them," she replied weakly, realizing she was going to have to field further questions. "I bought them in my… village."

"Where is your village?" chirped Rin, accidentally forming a brilliant tag-team with her protector. "May I visit it too?"

"It's far away," Kagome hedged, "Farther than you can walk. You can visit me in Kaede's village though, near the forest where Inuyasha was sealed." The words tumbled out of her quickly, betraying her unease with the entire situation, and her gaze flicked apprehensively toward the dog-demon across the clearing.

Sesshoumaru could detect her half-truth, and it piqued his interest yet again. It made some sense to think she was from a distant land, because her clothing and behavior had always been abnormal, but her Japanese was too good for an outsider. He had to know more. "If the place is so distant," he inquired almost idly, poking holes in her story. "How did you come to be here?"

"Um… because you kidnapped me?" the miko squeaked, purposefully misunderstanding him. "Speaking of which, I really must be going – Inuyasha will be looking for me, and I know how much you two hate running in to each other, so it would be best if…"

A rumbling growl cut off her protest. Glasses on this time, she could see his icy glare with complete precision, and she shuddered slightly, fear eking back into her expression. "You will leave when this Sesshoumaru allows it," the taiyoukai stated flatly, formally, "And not before."

Finally, the gravity of the situation settled in to her unwilling mind. She had been taken prisoner, for reasons unknown, by the most lethal youkai she had ever met, and he was showing an unhealthy interest in her activities and origins. For once, it wasn't about Inuyasha – the fight yesterday had been about _her_. Sesshoumaru had discovered her glasses and suspected she was not all that she seemed. Ironically, she had spent years trying to stand out, wearing her school uniform to force her companions not to equate her with Kikyo, and now all she wanted was to sink down, blend into the background, and become as utterly unnoticeable as the rest of the human populace was in Sesshoumaru's opinion.

Of course, it was too late for that.


	5. Assumptions Undone

Author's Note: In which minor details are explained about Rin.

Disclaimer: Have I mentioned the fact that I don't make money from this story?

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 5: Assumptions Undone**

Once again, the Lord of the Western Lands was deferring to a six-year old girl. Sesshoumaru was allowing Rin to ask questions on his behalf. After all, the girl was doing such an excellent job, and the miko seemed more at ease explaining things to a child. Answers flowed more freely and frankly between them. And although the miko's responses were less than adequate to an adult mind, he planned to follow up on the issues he did not understand later.

So, as his troupe meandered through the forest, Sesshoumaru discreetly listened to the conversation tinkling through the air behind him, cataloging words or phrases he did not comprehend and filing them away under an ever growing pile of incredulous inferences he had made about the miko. Thus far, the most astonishing deductions had been: (1) she thought her clothing was entirely appropriate and practical, and (2) while her opinions were bizarre in many respects, she seemed somewhat intelligent. Until today, Sesshoumaru had labeled any person who chose to travel with his half-brother as dim-witted by default. But the miko was a bundle of contradictions in many ways.

She knew next to nothing about hunting, foraging, farming or fighting, yet still managed to live quite opulently wherever it was that she came from – he construed this from her casual offer to bring Rin books to color with wax and ink. Books were not something cheap, to be tossed around and scribbled upon, but the priestess clearly pronounced the word 'book' and not 'scroll' or 'paper.' Next, despite the fact that she lived in a shrine, the miko was woefully naive and untrained. How could a priestess have gone through life without learning to fight, or being jaded by suffering? If he had not known she was a miko, he would have guessed she lived like a princess at home.

But no, she was not like any of the simpering royal women he had ever met either. Her family had allowed her to come on this journey, without obtaining any promise of marriage or protection from his errant half-brother. That alone meant she was not the daughter of a noble family. True, he had heard Inuyasha vow to protect her once, yet based on one of her comments, it seemed the pup rarely allowed her to go home or contact her family. For all her relatives knew, she could be dead a thousand times over, and no good parent would allow such behavior to continue.

The more she talked, the more unwillingly intrigued he became. The years had made him apathetic toward many things, like death, starvation or disease, but like his Father, he both loved and hated a good riddle. Like a dog worrying the marrow out of a bone, he found he could not let go of a puzzle until it was solved. And now a miko, a _human_ woman, had him perplexed. It was frustrating beyond words, but somehow, being around her made him feel younger.

As a pup, he had always been insatiably curious. It had gotten him in trouble a lot, but his Father merely had laughed at his antics and encouraged him in new directions. The Leader of the Dog-Demons had prized an intellectual mind and inquisitive nature.

Then, gradually his focus had changed. A leader had fallen out of love with his wife, political alliances had grown strained, and when Izayoi had entered the scene, unrest had turned into outright revolt. All their demonic-allies had wanted or needed was an excuse. After that, strength and power had quickly become Sesshoumaru's most cherished goals, since the best way to serve was by fighting, by staying on top.

And suddenly, one day, he was. The mutinous youkai tribes were subdued, his leadership was unquestioned, and his Father was dead. There was nothing left to prove, and no one to prove it to anyway. Waking up from a life-long dream is never easy, and Sesshoumaru had eagerly pulled the covers back over his head, assuring himself he had much to learn before he was as strong as his Father. Wandering his lands, searching for Tessaiga, battling his brother, he drifted along and refused to admit that his Father was dead and the comparison was a moot point.

So, naturally it felt strange today to recognize the high-spirited pup still lurking below the surface of his adult form. Rin had inspired fatherly feelings in him, but this priestess made him young and curious again. He did not approve of the amount of time he had devoted to thinking about her. If only the priestess had answered his questions right away, so that he could have sent her back to her group, instead of heaping unanswered mysteries on him, hidden in the things she did not say!

And he still had come no closer to understanding how she obtained her magical eye-piece or what exactly it did to improve her combat skills. With an imperceptible sigh, he called a halt to the proceedings, noticing that they were near a stream. Jaken busied himself with setting up the camp, and Rin continued to pester her new-found friend with questions and ideas. Right now, they were discussing the merits of bugs. His ward seemed to think they were nasty.

But the miko, as usual, surprised him with her attentiveness. "If we didn't have any bees or beetles or hornets, then how would the flowers bloom? Insects tend to the plants," the miko asserted solemnly. "Besides, butterflies are bugs, and they aren't yucky right?"

Pressing her lips together in concentration, his ward considered this for a moment. "No," she decided at last. "But spiders are!"

The priestess laughed at the finality in Rin's voice, before quickly sobering. "Well, I admit, I am scared of spiders now," she whispered, one hand over her mouth, as if she could keep the words secret from the taiyoukai's excellent eavesdropping ears. "Only it's because of Naraku, not because spiders themselves are evil."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, forcing himself not to stare at the two girls. He had to stop letting this miko surprise him so often. Most humans were scared of many ridiculous things – such as darkness, bugs or snakes, but amazingly enough, at least one human seemed to understand that all creatures were not to blame for the horrendous actions of one. Even when she spoke of her dislike of spiders, she added a cadence qualifying her statement. It was hard to understand how she could be so tolerant and open-minded. For the most part, he had long since given up on her race, but somehow she refused to do the same for youkai or bugs or spiders…

An onset of grumbling from Jaken interrupted the conversation. The tiny green demon muttered under his breath, so low that even Sesshoumaru could not catch what he said, but it was obvious the kappa was complaining about his tasks once again. Jaken had not taken well to the idea of preparing a fire and cooking food for a _human_ (meaning the miko), and he was now displaying reluctant compliance with his master's orders.

Secretly, Sesshoumaru suspected his retainer was jealous. It had taken a long time for the little imp to warm up to Rin, but once he had done so, Jaken had completely devoted himself to her. It devastated him to watch the girl turn away at a moment's notice and dote on another.

But the miko mistook his theatrical antics as a plea for aid. She had a talent for inserting her nose into other's affairs. For someone who had beaten the kappa over the head with his own weapon the first time they met, Sesshoumaru thought that she was being remarkably indulgent when she offered to assist him in lighting a fire. Once again, she had startled him – this time with an unpredictable act of kindness.

Bothered and offended by this arbitrary fixation on a mortal miko, he quickly shook his head and stalked into the nearby forest. First, he would scout the area and ensure that Inuyasha had not caught his scent, and then he would hunt. Perhaps she would be easier to deal with on a full stomach. He still had plenty of questions to ask her, after all.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Sesshoumaru left the clearing, things got interesting. Jaken was far more vocal without his master there to restrain him, and he complained long and loudly about Kagome's presence at the fire. Shippo hissed at him, and halfway through the meal, Rin started chucking her berries at Jaken instead of eating. Before long, the two were running in circles around the campsite yelling, just like Shippo and Inuyasha usually did. It struck a chord in Kagome's heart, to watch such a familiar pattern being repeated by new characters, and she eyed Shippo out of the corner of her eye.

The fox-kit sat close to her side, to reassure himself with her presence, but his eyes followed the others around the fire rather wistfully. Encouraging him to join in the fun, Kagome was surprised when he adamantly refused. Shippo insisted that he was going to protect her, and that he would not leave her side. It was sweet but completely unnecessary (since the most dangerous youkai had already left the scene), and Kagome tackled him in order to give him a big hug.

It was only after she ruffled Shippo's hair and he was squirming to escape her embrace, that she looked up to realize the noise had stopped. Both Rin and Jaken were staring at her as though she had grown another head. Her unabashed affection for the kit had shocked them both, but for different reasons. The kappa was shocked a human would snuggle with a youkai in such a easy-going fashion, and in the six-year old's eyes a wonderful light dawned.

Rin quickly settled herself as close to the pretty miko as she dared, and then watched her new companions' faces. _Obviously, she hasn't gotten many hugs in her life,_ Kagome mused. The idea annoyed her somehow. Not that she would have expected Sesshoumaru and Jaken to be physically affectionate, but still…

Reaching out to embrace the girl with her free arm, Kagome soon had two children sitting half-on, half-off her lap. And although Shippo seemed a little bit peeved that a newcomer was taking over his position, a tap on the nose reminded him not to try biting or scratching. Now the only one left out of the circle was Jaken.

All three of them turned to him, and the kappa sputtered angrily, flabbergasted by how quickly the game had changed. A moment ago Rin had been chasing him around the fire, and now she was sitting on some stranger's lap. In a huff, the little green youkai flounced to the opposite side of the fire and averted his eyes, and Kagome felt a twinge of pity for him, before she recalled his nasty comments from earlier in the evening. After that, the feeling quickly passed, and she refocused her attention on Rin and Shippo.

Brooding over what to ask first, now that she had an impromptu opportunity to question the little girl who had so mysteriously appeared at the western taiyoukai's side, Kagome decided the direct route was often fastest. "Rin, if you don't mind my asking," she began, "How did you and Sesshoumaru meet?"

Luckily, Sesshoumaru-sama was an ever-popular subject in the mind of a certain six-year old child. Rin was more than happy to elucidate on her first meeting with the taiyoukai. "Rin met Lord Sesshoumaru in a forest! He was lying down, and Rin thought he was pretty."

At this, Shippo made a face. Men weren't supposed to be 'pretty'! Plus, a bad-tempered, aristocratic dog-demon was not the first person a fox would admire in any case.

But before anyone could correct the girl, Rin continued with a smile, "Rin brought him water and berries and leaves and toadstools, and Sesshoumaru-sama _spoke_ to me." The hushed tone in which she voiced this last statement caught the miko's attention. It was amazing that the taiyoukai had deigned to speak with a human, yes. Yet before Rin known him, she could not have comprehended just how rare such an occurrence really was. Still, the awe in her voice was clear.

"You were in the forest alone?" Kagome surmised, a bit uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

Rin frowned slightly, and she shifted her position on the miko's lap so she could see outward instead of looking at her companions. "No, Sesshoumaru-sama was there."

"Oh," she nodded in reply, although she didn't quite understand. Or at least, she hoped she did not. What the girl was implying made her heart ache. "So you went into the forest to play with Sesshoumaru?"

The six-year old blinked and scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Indeed, it was a silly question, because everyone knew that her guardian did not play. Still, Rin seemed to be trying her best to imagine such a thing. A futile moment of effort, and then the girl shook her head in the negative.

"And did he…" Kagome breathed in a low voice, beginning to suspect the subject of their dialogue would be less than pleased to know she was prying sensitive information out of his young ward, "Did he… kidnap… No! I mean… Did he take you away from the forest?"

Upon hearing this, the kappa could no longer hold his peace. No one insulted the great Sesshoumaru in his presence and escaped with unscathed eardrums! "Of course not!" shrieked the little green youkai, leaping to his feet and brandishing the Staff of Heads in her direction. "How dare you accuse my generous and kind master of such treacherous ways! This Jaken saw it with his own eyes – my lord brought the life back into her body with one swipe of his all powerful sword! His benevolence knows no bounds!"

Then, as though he had only just realized the words he was spouting, Jaken halted abruptly, his cheeks puffed out with an unreleased breath. Mortification and anger warred for a place in his expression, and he started to turn a strange color before remembering to exhale. Finally, glaring at Kagome as though it were her fault he said too much, he reseated himself and crossed his arms, ready to deny anything else she said to contradict his master's splendid reputation.

But Kagome was speechless, slowly working through the facts she had been given. The taiyoukai's 'all powerful sword' – that was the Toukijin… Except the Toukijin was a demonic blade meant for killing. No, a sword that brought life back into people's bodies, that was definitely the Tenseiga.

This realization sent her mind in a loop, because the swordsmith Totosai had sworn that Sesshoumaru was too heartless to be capable of using such a blade. While she could not remember his exact words, the miko was certain Totosai had mentioned a need for 'compassion' before one could even wield the Tenseiga, aptly named the 'Sword of Heaven.' She also distinctly recalled the way Inuyasha and the rest of the group had laughed at the thought of Sesshoumaru's frustration with his sword. Of course, the mighty taiyoukai would never figure out a way to utilize a life-giving, healing sword. Of course, he thought it was useless and sought the Tessaiga instead. They had laughed…

And they had been wrong. One look at Rin's jubilant face made her feel ashamed of her past assumptions. "Sesshoumaru-sama made the pain leave," the girl added, "And Rin could speak again!"

Although Kagome found the strength to smile weakly back, inside she suddenly felt very small and cold. A tiny girl had been alone and abandoned, injured, unable to speak, and finally death had claimed her, but Sesshoumaru had brought her back. No wonder he was like her shining star.

In the end, she really knew nothing about the taiyoukai, except for the things Inuyasha told her – and it seemed those facts were not so accurate.


	6. A Natural Talent

Author's Note: In which Sesshoumaru learns a very uncomfortable truth.

Disclaimer: Original characters? Where? Where?!

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 6: A Natural Talent**

Rin and Shippo were cuddled in her sleeping bag, although the fox-kit had burrowed his way into the base of the sack, while Rin barely filled the top half. Still, it warmed her heart to see them (sort of) beginning to get along. Shippo needed more friends his age. And just as she was considering this strange stroke of fortune, she felt the brush of his youki from behind her.

After her startling realization that she actually wanted to know more about the taiyoukai, it was difficult not to smile at Sesshoumaru when he returned to the clearing.

She bit back her goofy expression, however, certain that he would not appreciate such a gesture. Moreover, even if he hadn't kidnapped Rin, he HAD kidnapped her. Best not to forget such an important fact – they weren't friends.

As Sesshoumaru emerged from the treeline, he stared at her stonily. His icy demeanor brought her back to her senses better than any amount of rationalization could. With a slight sneer, the dog-demon coldly ordered her to follow him in to the forest.

Sighing, Kagome trailed after the taiyoukai, hoping that Jaken would not betray the subject of her earlier banter with Rin. Fortunately, the kappa had as much to lose from admitting his accidental lapse in control, as she did by acknowledging her interest in private affairs. The two headed dragon watched them leave, and the miko imagined she saw sympathy in its eyes directed her way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hunting had done no good in distracting him from troublesome contemplation of the miko. Instead, he had found himself oddly eager to return to camp, so the questioning could begin in earnest. Visualizing a scenario, Sesshoumaru imagined rudely awakening the priestess upon his arrival and ordering her to answer honestly, or else. Perhaps he would even need to drag her protesting form into the forest… After all, he had not forgotten her effrontery on the previous day. Attacks on his person were not forgiven lightly.

Of all the scenarios he had anticipated though, he had never expected the miko to greet him with a light, cheerful scent and a pleased smile bubbling just below the surface of her expression. It was hard to fathom why she would feel so happy, at a time like this. Unless, just maybe, she was glad to see him?

The thought made his chest clench slightly.

But of course, that idea was so ridiculous it did not bear discussion. No one was ever _pleased_ to see him, and no one greeted him with excitement, except Rin. Disgruntled, and disturbed by the direction of his thoughts, the inu-youkai had barked a sharp command at her.

Even more upsetting and unexpected – she had docilely complied without a word. This rebellious, unruly human woman had revealed yet another facet of her personality, one he felt surely was intended solely to confound him. Determined not to show his confusion outwardly, he had stalked away into the forest, the miko in tow.

Now, she stood before him, nervously fidgeting with her 'glasses', pushing them up her nose and adjusting the corners occasionally to better fit her face. The priestess did not meet his eyes, however, and he finally discerned a glaring fact he had overlooked earlier. This eye-piece was not giving her strength, at all. If anything, it was detracting from her control and distracting her focus.

How absolutely and delightfully odd. And how mystifying, to think a human would have handicapped herself in such a fashion, on purpose.

"You do not like your eye-piece," he said loftily, then, stating the obvious.

Her hands instantly dropped to her sides, as if they felt guilty for displaying such a weakness. "Thank you for giving them back," she replied halfheartedly, feebly trying to change the topic, "Although I still wonder why you took them in the first place."

Silently staring her down, he reminded her that he would be the one doing the interrogation here. Then, working with his new, relevant understanding of her situation, he phrased his most pressing concern first. "When you are without it, how do you fight?"

A blush stained her cheeks, as the miko sheepishly outlined what had happened since she first lost her vision in battle. She described the feeling of auras surrounding her on all sides, and the freedom she had felt when she released her arrow, not even knowing if it would connect. The twilight grew deeper as she continued, and stars were twinkling overhead by the time she finished. But ultimately, she claimed, it had been up to luck.

A slight frown marred his otherwise inscrutable countenance.

And then, the miko did the unthinkable – she apologized for hurting him in battle.

In less than a second, he was towering over her, ready with a firm reprimand. "Do not think so highly of yourself," he glowered, and she flinched. "Your paltry arrow did nothing to harm this Sesshoumaru. And it would certainly take more than _luck_ to do so."

Looking down, the priestess rubbed her arms awkwardly, beginning to shiver from the chill night air and the strain of being alone with a prickly, nosy, irritable taiyoukai.

He ignored her nervous gesture, paying attention to her scent instead. It did not smell like a lie. Her whole body screamed at him that she was telling the truth, and nothing but the truth. But it was not the answer he had been wishing to hear.

Dissatisfied with her response, he began to circle her, stalking her, trying to make her as uncomfortable as her guileless admission had just made him. It seemed impossible, but Sesshoumaru suspected that he understood the significance of her words.

_In the end, the 'glasses' have nothing to do with it_, he lamented internally, growing ever more sure of his conclusion. _The miko has a natural talent._

It was rare, but it happened sometimes. Most people had to strive to achieve greatness, to practice in order to achieve perfection. But occasionally, a warrior would be born with innate talent. The more naturally gifted the fighter, the less he needed to hone his skills.

As a priestess, she already had an effortless, instinctive ability to purify youkai. Yet what she described went still further. This particular miko had an inner talent so strong that opening her eyes and attempting to practice actually _weakened_ her skills. This was worse than he had thought.

Why, oh why, couldn't she have continued to be the inept, imprudent priestess he had always assumed her to be? Funneling his anger toward its usual target, he decided to blame this situation on Inuyasha. His half-brother was the one who kept her weak, untrained and unable to fight, thus enabling her inner talent to shine through. If she had been bogged down by details and techniques since she was small, then perhaps she would have remained no more threatening than a normal miko. But now…

Never able to stay quiet for too long, the miko piped up, interrupting his train of thought. "I agree to answer all your questions, but only if I get to ask one too," she announced hopefully.

"Hn." With a non-committal grunt, the taiyoukai curtly nodded his agreement. "_One_ question," he emphasized condescendingly, as though she might have difficulty counting so high.

Not wanting to push too hard, the miko pondered her question carefully. Emphasizing the fact that she had gotten him to concede to something might be dangerous to her health, and dwelling on topics that made him angry would be equally unwise. "Can I ask my question now?" she inquired after a while, wondering why he seemed so discontent, all of a sudden. The taiyoukai hadn't stopped pacing, since she finished her tale.

Expecting her to ask about her return to Inuyasha, a dark smile rose to his lips as he imagined her disappointment when he informed her that wasn't part of the plan. The priestess still thought the world was fair; it was high time to disillusion her. Not that he wanted to _keep_ her by his side, per se, but he certainly wouldn't allow himself to be ordered around by a human woman.

"Why did you rescue Rin?" she asked, her words floating across the clearing to meet his startled ears.

He turned to face her abruptly. Only one question had been granted to her, and this was what she had chosen to ask – a pointless inquiry about an orphan child? It did not matter why he had rescued Rin, simply that he had done so, and he could not go back on his promise to a child. Even if the words had remained unspoken, both he and Rin had always understood their tacit agreement. He protected her from harm, and she… she smiled for him when he returned.

But then, so had this foolish priestess, earlier in the evening.

Narrowing his gaze, he mentally picked apart her statement. The miko looked entirely too pleased with herself, he thought, as though she had just uncovered the world's best kept secret. An understanding smile lit up her face. He didn't like it.

Not that Sesshoumaru would ever admit to having a weakness. "Because I could," he growled angrily, realizing he had agreed to answer her question, and he could not avoid it now. Imagining again how lifeless Rin's eyes had looked the day she died by the jaws of those filthy wolves, he continued in a more subdued tone, "It was a test."

"A test?" the miko frowned, puzzled now.

"If it had not worked, she would not be here," finished Sesshoumaru, "It did, so she is."

The answer was apparently not good enough for her, but it would have to do. Before the miko could gather the words to ask another follow-up question, he turned the tables. "How many years of formal training have you had, priestess?"

Noticing that he addressed her a bit more respectfully now than before, Kagome paused and chewed on her lip. It would be difficult to answer his inquiry without giving herself away as a time-traveler, but she wanted to be honest with him. Besides, if she tried lying, then he'd probably know. Not only was she a terrible fibber, he had an uncannily good nose and ears– Inuyasha, half-dog-demon, was extraordinarily good at uncovering her lies too, and her hanyou-protector had always blamed it on subtle shifts in her scent and heart-rate that occurred when she tried to deceive others. "Well, you see..." she equivocated, "It's difficult to say…"

He seemed unimpressed and stepped closer, forcing her to shrink back against the trunk of a tree. "None," admitted Kagome in a terrified squeak. "None at all."

"And why is that?" he purred lazily, as though it had been the response he expected all along, and he had only been waiting for her to admit it.

This was exactly the wrong direction for the conversation to go, she thought fearfully. But in the end, she garnered her courage and stood tall, refusing to be intimidated. If he learned or suspected too much, she would deal with the fall-out later. No one other than Inuyasha (and herself, obviously) were able to travel through the Bone Eater's Well, anyway.

"Because there are no youkai, where I come from," she announced firmly, "So, there is no need to learn how to fight them."

It was not the answer he was expecting, to say the least. Sesshoumaru retreated in bewilderment, moving away from the source of his shock. There were no youkai, in her homeland? There were demons everywhere in this world! Without the spirits of the earth, the world would grow unbalanced and chaotic.

_Every place that I know_, a tiny voice reminded him. _The priestess may be a foreigner, from a strange land._

Yet it did not add up. The woman spoke fluent Japanese, albeit with odd terms and beliefs woven into her speech. So, how could there be no demons where she lived?

She was nervous again, unconsciously fidgeting with her eye-piece, unable to hold still as she awaited his response. Suddenly feeling as though a veil had been lifted from his eyes, he returned to re-analyze what he knew about the priestess. Strange items, unusual clothing, and enigmatic behaviors – previously unrelated puzzle pieces began to click together in his mind. Could it be?

_It is possible, _he thought uneasily, wishing he could just dismiss the idea instead.

But then, he had heard her referred to as a 'reincarnation' of his half-brother's lost love. Until today, he had never paid heed to such rumors. If it were true, he had reasoned, then she could not possibly stand in the same world, at the same time, as her previous incarnation. A once-dead miko had been resurrected, a soul placed into a husk of dirt and bones, and the priestess that stood before him now could not have survived the process, unless she were NOT a reincarnation of the one who had been revived. And yet, another explanation was possible. It was so implausible, that he had never thought to form the theory before, but it was _possible_.

The only other way for a woman to survive in the same world as her previous incarnation was if her soul were able to exist in two places at the same time. And that meant…

"You are from the future."

She started violently, as if his voice had scared the living daylights out of her. Wide eyed, she stared at him like a frightened rabbit, and he wondered if he had not been supposed to guess the truth on the first try. Perhaps the priestess thought him stupid, rather than merely uninformed.

"W- why do you say that?" she sputtered, unable to deny the truth of his statement. Then, backing slowly into the shrubbery behind them, only to trip ungracefully over a protruding branch at the last moment, she squeaked in terror. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to one side, considering this development.

Watching her dust leaves out of her hair, as she attempted to act nonchalant about her clumsy misstep, he realized with a sinking feeling that he could never return her to Inuyasha's side. He hadn't intended to release her until she answered his questions, of course. But knowing what he did now, he could not possibly allow his half-brother such a dreadful advantage. A time-traveler! Warlords and holy men alike had sought enlightenment from fortune-tellers and those who claimed to divine the future. But here, standing before him, was the real thing. Bundled into an unpresumptuous package, she held complete and incontrovertible knowledge of what the future would bring. Such knowledge was just as dangerous and as tempting as the Shikon no Tama. He wondered how long she would survive, if her secret got out.

No, she would not be rejoining his half-brother any time soon.


	7. Training Day

Author's Note: In which training begins. Spoilers (sort of) for Inuyasha manga chapters 511 – 512.

Disclaimer: If I can't own these characters, then neither can Rumiko Takahashi! Oh, wait. She already does.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 7: Training Day **

"Again," came the monotonous voice, mercilessly drilling into her brain and shutting off all her rational thought.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome lifted her bow and arrows, once more, and took aim. The tree across the clearing had never seemed quite so far away; she would be willing to swear on her Father's grave that the darn thing retreated each time she turned around. As the bowstring twanged and snapped back into her left arm, she watched in despair as her arrow flew wide, missing the tree entirely.

All morning, she had steadily gotten worse and worse. Of course, her lack of skill was reasonable, given the circumstances under which she was asked to perform. It did not exactly inspire confidence to have the cold, golden eyes of a powerful demon leveled at her back, assessing her every flaw in technique.

Sesshoumaru had gone all psycho on her. Naturally, being a reserved and aloof demon-lord, he had done it in a calm, quiet way. But still, in her opinion, he had gone totally nuts.

First, he had started inquiring about her priestess' skills, only to learn she had none. From this, he had somehow deduced that she was from the future, an observation that nearly made her pass out from sheer panic. But then, instead of responding in a normal way (meaning the way that Kagome expected him to react), he had decided that she must begin exercising her powers, _immediately_.

Overall, his behavior left her baffled. Why should a taiyoukai care about a miko's training? Upon learning that she had exactly _zero_ years of formal instruction, it would have made more sense for the dog-demon to celebrate. Her ineptitude was his strength, in a way. But instead, he was forcing her to practice firing off holy arrows, one after another, until her arms burned in agony.

_Well_, she mused remorsefully,_at least he acts like he cares. Inuyasha just makes fun of me, and I'm rarely able to help the others in a fight…_ While she did not believe for a minute that the icy, aristocratic asshole, currently standing behind her, actually _cared_ whether or not she became capable in battle, the notion still warmed her heart little.

Turning around, she eyed the Lord of the West plaintively, giving him a sweet, innocent look that said 'I'm trying my hardest here, please don't be mad about my complete lack of ability.' Out the corner of one eye, she saw Rin excitedly running to pick up her misfired arrows. The girl had the eyes of a hawk, and she seemed to think that gathering errant arrows was the greatest game she had ever played.

Sesshoumaru was glaring at her again, and Kagome gulped. "You forget what I have told you," he droned, sounding almost impossibly bored, "About the importance of proper form and stance."

At this, the priestess stared at her hands contritely. It wasn't that she had forgotten, it was simply that she had no idea what he was talking about in the first place. Proper form? She knew there was one – theoretically – but she had never achieved it. Reading about something in a book, or having a professor explain a concept, that was all fine and good, but a hands-on demonstration was really the only way to learn archery.

Whirling about to face the tree once again, she replied dismissively, "Right! Of course! I'll do it right this time."

Holding the bow perfectly straight before her, she frowned and drew her brows together, even as she pulled the bowstring back. The boughs of the tree swayed gracefully in a light breeze, and she concentrated on hitting the center of the trunk. The exact center! This time for sure! And furthermore, she decided, she would do this without shouting at her arrows, like she usually did. After all, telling each and every individual arrow to strike home made her look childish and silly.

Focused on her target, she completely missed the way the taiyoukai had stepped closer, until a soft touch on her right arm startled her out of her daze. Lifting her arm with one claw, he repositioned her elbow, just as Kagome shrieked and released the bowstring in terror.

Glaring at the taiyoukai over her right shoulder, she squeaked like an angry kitten, "Don't DO that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

It wasn't until she heard the satisfying 'thunk' of splintering wood that she realized they had succeeded. That _she_ had succeeded. Without even looking at…

Slowly, she bit her lip and looked at the tree, her latest arrow quivering precisely in the middle of its trunk. Well, now. If she had previously thought yelling at her arrows made her look silly, this made her look ridiculous.

"Hehehe," she tittered nervously, "It worked!"

"Indeed." Somehow, the dog-demon seemed less than impressed. His face could have re-frozen melting glaciers. "This time, with the proper form," he continued, "Unless you prefer entering your fights blindfolded."

Wisely, she decided this was a rhetorical question, not a suggestion. Although part of her brain wondered slightly if this would be a good idea, overall, she felt grateful for his assistance. If this somehow helped her become a great archer, then she would be that much closer to finishing off Naraku and completing the Shikon no Tama!

With a determined nod, she took aim once more. This time, prepared for what came next, she was not startled by his touch. First, the taiyoukai straightened her wrist; then, he rotated her forearm slightly, allowing her a straighter shot. Strangely enough, the position did actually feel better to her arms…

Landing close to its fellow, the next arrow embedded itself in the tree trunk, and Kagome fought to hide a triumphant smile. Now _this_, unlike speeches or textbooks, she could learn from and apply in real life.

"Again," the white-haired demon replied grimly, his lips pressed together in a thin line. "And use your powers."

Confused, Kagome shook her head and replied belligerently, "What do you mean? I already was."

Fortunately, Sesshoumaru ignored her hostile tone and pondered her statement instead. As miko and taiyoukai frowned at one another, Rin and Shippo bickered in the background. The fox-kit had tricked the girl into thinking he was an arrow, and she had picked him off the ground only to discover her mistake too late. Now, squealing with glee, she was demanding that he repeat his transformation. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to block out their tiny voices and focus on the situation at hand.

"This Sesshoumaru has seen you manipulate ten times the amount of power you have applied today," he scolded, sounding slightly reproachful.

Sheepishly scratching the back of her neck, Kagome admitted the truth of his words. "Well, er… You see, when someone is in danger, I can usually pull off a little bit more…"

Ever a master of misinterpreting her meaning, Sesshoumaru seemed to take this as a plea for intimidation. The taiyoukai stepped closer, looming over her, blotting out the sunlight with his large form. Kagome shrank backward involuntarily, raising the bow as if to ward him off. It wasn't her bow – it was on loan from the Lord of the West. Did that make it gauche to break the wooden weapon over his head in self-defense?

But he stopped, a mere step away from her. Then, sniffing the air discreetly, the dog-demon nodded slightly, as though he had just answered a private question. Kagome really wished he would stop doing that. It made her feel left out of the loop.

"Again," intoned Sesshoumaru, still hovering next to her elbow.

Feeling officially freaked out, Kagome attempted to remember what he had just taught her, but her focus frayed into tattered threads as the taiyoukai leaned closer to her side. She could feel his body heat against her arm and her neck, scalding her and causing a raging blush to light up her cheeks. He probably didn't mean anything by it, of course, but when a really gorgeous male invaded her personal space, it did nothing to improve her concentration.

Embarrassment gave her enough aura a firm enough jolt that her powers swirled to the surface. The arrow flew toward the tree, tinted a lovely pure pink shade, and the miko sighed in relief as it struck its target. But Sesshoumaru still did not move away, merely glared at her from close range, and Kagome could feel her confidence evaporate, as she struggled not to show how badly his behavior unnerved her.

The worst was yet to come, though. Tilting his head to the side, the taiyoukai considered her, as if she were a rare specimen of an alien bug which he had never before seen.

"Something," he declared with a deceptive casualness, "Is sealing your powers."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was mostly unaware of the miko's discomfort. Or perhaps he noticed and simply did not care. His most pressing concern at the moment was to determine how her powers functioned. Although he had already established that the priestess had dazzlingly strong inner talents, it also seemed she had preposterously unreliable powers.

When he asked her to use her holy aura, he had not intended to insult her, by implying she did not utilize it earlier. Those earlier attacks had merely been so weak that they seemed laughable, and he had assumed that the miko wished to practice her aim before strengthening her aura. Yet the priestess thought she had done _well_, delivering such pitifully feeble blows to a tree trunk. If it had been a real youkai, then her arrows would have had no effect at all.

Something was dreadfully off, here. Suddenly, her problem seemed far more serious and pervasive than a savant-talent left to simmer in an untrained priestess. So, like he tended to do whenever something puzzled or disturbed him, he observed her subsequent performance carefully and tried to learn from it.

Leaning forward, his nostrils flared as he inhaled her delicate, flowery scent, imprinting it in his memory for future reference and comparison. He paid no heed to how _nice_ she smelled, of course. It was just that sometimes, when a person used his or her spiritual strength, this scent might change, that was all.

Her powers flared to life in an instant, and then, just as rapidly, dampened into nothingness. Even as the arrow sailed away, the holy aura that ultimately infused it was only a fraction of the potential energy that she left untapped. If he had to describe it, then the best he could imagine was a wave cresting against a cliffside. Like a swell of water in the ocean, her spiritual strength flared up and then crashed downward, as surely as if it had hit a wall. Only tiny wisps of power remained – like a bit of ocean-spray that somehow blew past the cliffs on a rocky beach.

His conclusion seemed like the only natural result.

What he didn't count on was her ear-splitting reaction. "What?!" the priestess gasped, loudly enough to fell trees in the forest. Sesshoumaru backed up a few steps, hoping to rescue his sensitive ears without actually seeming to retreat.

"You infused the arrow with spiritual energy," he explained slowly, "However, it used only a remnant of your aura – almost as if the spiritual power did not come from you, at all."

The miko's shoulders drooped, as she contemplated his assessment, and the eye-piece she wore did nothing to hide the concern in her gaze. "So, you mean," she murmured sadly, almost too ready and willing to believe his words, "I'm not really a priestess?"

"On the contrary. You _are_ a priestess," he corrected her firmly, clarifying his statement, "One who has had her powers sealed."

Still, she appeared unconvinced. "What about all the times I have fired holy arrows?"

"Hn." Didn't the miko realize it yet? Her skills came into being _despite _her discipline, not because of it. But if she did not figure this point out on her own, then he would not elucidate. His offer to train her had originally been based on a desire to weaken her, after all. If she was swamped by details and followed the pattern of a normal miko, then she would show fewer random outbreaks of threatening strength. Furthermore, she would be indebted to him for his aid – a nice bonus that would keep her from acting as his enemy.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" pouted the priestess, crossing her arms over her chest and propping the bow on her hip. "Who would have been able to _seal_… me…"

As he watched, incredulous, a remarkable change overcame her features. Turning pale, her eyes grew soft and round, while her heart rate increased. Then, her gaze began to dart left and right, avoiding his own. "Oh, look!" the priestess exclaimed, "Rin has finished gathering up all my arrows!"

"Miko."

"I suppose we should really get those back from her. She looks ready to start throwing them at Shippo, for teasing her."

"Miko," he growled more forcefully, capturing her chin between his slender fingers and compelling her to look at him.

"Yes?" she answered with a winsome (and entirely false) smile. He found he did not like it.

Rather than asking, he stated it blankly. "You know who is sealing your powers."

"Well, no." she quibbled, "I mean, maybe. Just a silly idea, really." Finally, with one last anxious look, she caved in and decided to tell him the truth.

With a sigh, she explained that she was the reincarnation of the previous Shikon no Miko, Kikyou. And, what was worse – when Kikyou had been resurrected, the undead priestess had regained a fragment of Kagome's soul. They shared the same soul, the woman hated her, and both mikos shared a connection to the mystical artifact, called the Shikon no Tama. Really, who else could have sealed her powers? It made sense.

Still, it puzzled the taiyoukai to think why she would have hesitated to tell him such a vital piece of information. Now that she had let him know, he would assist her in this matter. "I know this priestess you speak of," he mused pensively. "She smells of clay and bones."

"Yeah," the priestess nodded, "That's the one!"

Calling Jaken to his side, he ordered the little kappa to prepare to leave. "A simple enough solution, then," he resolved. "We find this priestess and release your soul, and with it, the seal on your powers."

"Aww, crap!" Kagome blurted out unexpectedly, surprising her companions. "I thought you were going to say that. But we can't just _kill_ her, Sesshoumaru!"

"Why not?" the dog-demon replied, quizzically. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable move to him.

"Because… Because Inuyasha…" sputtered the miko, before changing course in midstream, as her face reddened to a dangerous level. Pondering whether this meant she was mortified or angry, Sesshoumaru waited for her to finish.

"Because Kikyou is a valuable ally in the fight with Naraku!"

Shaking his head in disdain, the taiyoukai left her in the middle of the clearing, her mouth opening and closing without a coherent reply. "With friends like yours, miko," he commented blandly, "One needs no enemies."


	8. To Break a Seal

Author's Note: In which everyone hunts for Kikyou, for some odd reason that not even Kikyou can fathom with all her mysterious powers of deduction.

Disclaimer: All hail the actual creator of the original series, Inuyasha. That plotline was never my idea.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 8: To Break a Seal**

Sliding off of her fire-cat mount, Sango looked sadly at her companions and shook her head. When Kagome disappeared without a trace in the middle of the night, the taijiya had volunteered to race back to Kaede's, on the off-chance that the miko had somehow made it to the village. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had checked through the Bone Eater's Well, discreetly determining that the priestess had not returned to her own time period.

Miroku had tried to use his holy powers to catch a trace of any strange visitors in the campsite, but he had no more luck than Inuyasha had in trying to track scents in the camp. There was simply no trace of the miko. It was as though she had vanished into thin air, along with her sleeping bag and Shippo.

The group sat in silence for a few minutes, before Inuyasha broke the morbid stillness with a snarl. "Argh! Stupid Shippo!" he bellowed, crushing a rock in his fists out of frustration. "Little brat didn't do his job – he's supposed to scream and yell if he's being kidnapped!"

The violet-eyed monk quietly tried to calm his friend, although every one of them was suffering from the same terrible loss. "It will not help to lay blame on others, Inuyasha," he intoned humbly. "Instead, we must come up with a plan."

"What plan?" raged the hanyou. "There is nothing here, not even a tiny trace of scent or demonic energy!"

Glancing at one another significantly, the demon-slayer and the monk quietly agreed on one point at least. "But Inuyasha – that is good!" smiled Sango, in a strained fashion. "That limits our choices severely. Who among our enemies could accomplish such an artful deception?"

And although Sango was clearly thinking of Naraku – their arch-enemy and the master of artful deception in general – Inuyasha interpreted her comment in his own fashion. Narrowing his eyes, until only golden slits were visible, he replied darkly, "Yea, you're right. But why would _Sesshoumaru _of all people take Kagome? If he wanted revenge, then he would just kill her."

The taijiya blinked in confusion, but the monk's expression grew contemplative. It was a valid idea. The taiyoukai was skilled enough to pull-off this kind of thing, without leaving behind any incriminating evidence. And certainly, the demon-lord might want revenge on the priestess. After all, Kagome had defeated him with a holy arrow – they had all seen it.

"But I thought you said Sesshoumaru was gone," Sango murmured, "Kagome killed him."

"Keh!" scoffed Inuyasha, crossing his arms over his chest and tucking his hands into his sleeves. "I didn't say that. Bastard's tricky at getting out of tight-spots. I was just hoping out loud."

"I believe Inuyasha may have a point," considered Miroku. "However, we must not jump to conclusions. Luckily, in Kagome-sama's case, there is another way to search for her…"

The other two traveling companions glared at him, for trailing off in the middle of a sentence. If he had an answer, then he should just say it already! But Miroku was a sensible man, and always waited to frame his ideas properly, before enunciating them. When he hesitated to speak, there was usually a reason.

"As there is no scent trail and no spiritual trace left behind by the kidnapper," the monk said slowly, "It seems the only way to find Kagome is to seek out Kikyou."

Immediately taking offense, the half-demon in their party laid back his ears and began to scowl. What did Kikyou have to do with anything? Still, the monk had a point – the two priestesses shared a soul. If anyone in the world could inform them of Kagome's whereabouts, it would probably be his ex-lover, Kikyou.

Convincing her to help rescue Kagome was another matter altogether. For the most part, the two mikos did not get along. Kikyou resented her reincarnation for taking a place in Inuyasha's heart, and Kagome resented her counterpart, because Inuyasha could not make up his mind which one he loved more.

As usual, this was all his fault, Inuyasha realized grumpily.

If he had bothered to maintain good relations with Kikyou, then it would have been easier to ask her for assistance. But his ex-fiancée and one-time love made being friends very difficult. It was hard to retain any goodwill toward her, when she behaved hatefully toward him, turning a cold-shoulder each time they met. He kept trying, of course. Despite their tragic history, he still cared about her. And now, he would have to find a way to convince her of this, at the same time as he asked her to save her rival. It would be awkward in the extreme.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels impatiently, as he nodded in Miroku's direction. "Let's get going!"

He would just have to figure things out, when they arrived.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Can you really smell things that way?" the miko asked him, her words interrupting his thoughts for the umpteenth time that minute. Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze to meet hers, and wondered what she was talking about now. Of course, he used his nose to track scents… how else would it be done?

"Inuyasha has to crawl around on the ground, sometimes," she added, as though she had sensed his confusion.

"The hanyou is untrained and uncouth," the taiyoukai drawled, unimpressed by her observation. He returned to delicately sniffing the sky.

Quivering with excitement, the miko tried hard to contain her next question, but failed miserably – again. These notions just kept popping into her head, and before she knew it, they built-up pressure in her brain, until finally, one of the questions or comments would slip past her lips. Then, the process would repeat.

"But Kikyou could be anywhere in all Japan!" she exclaimed. "It just doesn't make sense that you would be able to smell her from miles and miles and miles away…"

White hair fluttered in the wind, as the demon-lord turned toward her once more, gradually raising one brow. His expression implied two things simultaneously – that she was a complete nut-job, and that he had a _very_sensitive nose.

She remained undaunted. "It's physically impossible, you know. Air tends to disperse, and scents travel slowly. Even if you were able to pick up itty bitty Kikyou-scented particles on the breeze, it would be hard to tell in which direction they were most concentrated. The information would be too old to be useful, unless you were reasonably close by."

Concentrating on the sun on his back and the bright spring air, he filed her comments away for further reference. What she said was partly true, but what interested him was her strange way of speaking and understanding concepts outside her realm of experience. Most humans could hardly smell food directly before them, or flowers blooming at their feet. He had seen Rin actually stick her nose directly into fragrant flower blossoms, an act that would have sent him sneezing for weeks. So, it felt odd to have a human talk to him about aromas and how to track them.

"This Sesshoumaru makes a habit of knowing the general whereabouts of his subjects," he explained. "We are not so far away as to loose track of the undead priestess."

"All of them?" the miko breathed in awe. The taiyoukai fought not to smile. He had replied in a similar fashion, when his Father mentioned the same feat, years ago.

"It is my territory," he answered calmly, as though that explained everything. To him, it did. As a leader, he was responsible for everything and everyone within his borders. Every tree, every person. He might not interfere in others' lives, but he intended to know whenever those lives ended.

Then, signaling Rin and Jaken to stay behind and behave, he stepped closer to the miko, contemplating how best to travel with her. If they walked, then Rin would be alone for days… While Jaken was a capable protector, the fox-child was an unknown factor in the equation. He did not want to leave his ward and retainer alone with a strange kitsune for days on end, no matter how young and innocent the youkai seemed.

Kagome was still in a daze, considering his earlier comment. However, when the demon reached out to capture her shoulders, dragging her closer to his form, she gave a startled squeak and tore herself away from contemplating how acute his memory must be in order to recall the location of each and every one of his subjects. Suddenly, a far more important problem presented itself. What on earth did Sesshoumaru think he was doing?

In fact, that was exactly how she phrased the question, when she asked him. Unfortunately, he did not reply, he demonstrated. Forming a nebulous cloud beneath their feet, he tucked her safely beneath his arm and lifted them both off the ground.

She had seen him travel like this before – the Western Lord had an ability to fly, with or without this cloud, but apparently, when he was escorting others, the hazy fog below their feet was a necessity. With a gasp, Kagome gripped the ties on his armor in a choke-hold and tried to ignore the fact that the grassy hilltop was moving away at such an alarming rate. She had never been on a plane; the highest she had ever been was atop a Ferris Wheel in the local amusement park. And a Ferris Wheel had enclosed seats, safety bars, and years of comforting technology behind it. She had no idea what powered the fuzzy energy cloud wafting gently around Sesshoumaru's ankles.

Amused by her reaction, the dog-demon silently thanked the heavens that she had failed to scream. His ears had taken sufficient abuse for one day, he thought privately. Instead of protesting, the priestess had bitten her tongue and snuggled closer to his side, as if she thought she might fall by staying at arm's length. But he had no intention of letting her down; while dropping her could have solved all his priestess-related troubles, she was far too valuable an investment to abandon her yet.

After a while, two blue-eyes peered over his sleeve and began to survey the ground below. Sesshoumaru observed her carefully. Truly, from on high, the earth below became a breathtaking mosaic of colors and scents and sounds. Not that he expected the miko to pick up all its subtleties. He was just curious to know her response to flying. Sesshoumaru had never tried it with Rin, anxious not to frighten his ward. The little priestess could test whether humans were brave enough to fly, then, before he attempted to transport Rin.

Every little thing seemed to amaze the miko. Keeping their speed leisurely and slow, for her benefit, he watched as her eyes darted back and forth, and once or twice, she almost pointed something out to him, before stopping herself and returning to silent observation. And although he knew he would probably regret it, he found himself asking the inevitable question. It was just too unusual for someone so lively to abruptly become quiet and reserved. "Is there some reason why you have decided to grace my ears with silence, on this journey?"

With a blush, she replied, "I thought… it's never a good idea to distract the driver?"

"Hn," he answered neutrally. "I am not so easily distracted from a goal."

And thankfully, the priestess did not take this as an invitation to begin her incessant interrogation once more. Tucking her black hair behind her ears, she sighed gently and returned to gazing at the landscape. But her rigid posture relaxed, and Sesshoumaru decided that he had accomplished his objective. The miko knew she was allowed to speak, if need be. Why it had seemed so important to ease her mind on this point, he did not know exactly. Perhaps it was simply because he wanted her to enjoy the flight, thereby proving to him that not all humans were cowering weaklings, afraid of heights, and allowing him to try this at some future time with Rin. Yes, that made sense – if comforting the priestess would ultimately benefit his ward as well, then it was acceptable.

Gradually, she leaned further and further forward as she surveyed the scenery in awe, her face aglow with happiness. But when she nearly pitched over his arm in an effort to watch a hawk gliding nearby, he tightened his grip on her, adjusting his arm to lay securely across her hips, instead of simply touching her shoulder. Instantly, the tension in her stance returned, and the miko ceased looking outward entirely. In fact, she became so ensconced in her own little world, that the priestess did not even hear his warning, as they approached their destination.

Setting her gently down on the dirt, the taiyoukai nudged his captive forward, and the fog began to clear from her gaze. Was glassy-eyed wonder a normal human response to flying? He pursed his brows, considering the miko's latest odd behavior.

In the end though, the workings of her mind were too difficult to fathom. Moving forward through the densely forested area, where they had landed, he motioned for her to follow. They would cover the rest of the distance to their target on foot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It didn't make any sense, to her way of thinking. There was absolutely no reason she should have reacted so strongly to an innocent gesture. At first, she had been afraid to look down, worried that she might develop a fear of heights on short notice, once she was in the air. After all, they told tightrope walkers in a circus not to look down!

But in the end, curiosity had overcome fear, and she had realized that flying was really quite fun. Trees looked like wiry, green bottle-brushes on high, and rice-paddies beside a passing village formed neat little squares of brown color against the grassy green backdrop. Even the air felt cooler and more refreshing up in the sky, she had thought, carelessly raising one hand and sifting through the harsh breeze that formed against her skin. Her hair would doubtless be a frightful mess, when they landed, but for a moment in time, appearances didn't matter and Kagome felt free, light, and happy.

Then, a treacherous hawk had distracted her, and she had tilted to the side, trying to get a better view of his brown feathers. They were _above_ the bird, moving more quickly than it could, and her amazement had overcome her common sense. Wordlessly, her white-haired companion had corrected her error, shifting his only arm to hold her more tightly and ensuring she didn't plummet from the sky in a screaming ball of terror.

And yes, the idea of falling did not appeal. Really, she was very grateful that he had ensured her safety. But his arm had been almost as scary as plunging to her death from a great height. Gravity would have killed her for sure, but embarrassment almost did the trick too.

His forearm had felt warm and comfortable around her waist, and her mind had instantly swerved off course to focus on the sensation of being held by Sesshoumaru. Who was, her brain pointed out unhelpfully, an outstandingly handsome guy. As long as he kept his mouth shut, no one would ever know he was also an arrogant jerk. Feeling the wiry strength of his muscles against her hips, she had almost forgotten all the annoying things about him, in favor of … well, he was _very_ good-looking. His arm had pressed against her lower stomach, and she had felt tiny pin-pricks against her left side where claws rested against her waist, reminding her that he was not only handsome, but dangerous too. Instead of detracting from the experience, the thought had merely sent woozy swirls of heat through her stomach.

Squirming to escape the pressure of his limb and her errant thoughts, she had pushed herself backward, only to encounter his armored chestplate behind her. And unfortunately, as she had moved, his arm had moved with her, shrinking the circle around her waist until she had no where left to go. Her imagination had provided a vivid mental image of Sesshoumaru, hugging her from behind, as he leaned closer to kiss the back of her neck.

A raging blush had immediately heated her cheeks, and she had tried to block the idea. Dog-demons had sensitive noses; they had recently discussed this! If she didn't get her unruly body under control, then he might somehow sense her… lascivious thoughts. But the harder she had attempted to drag her mind out of the gutter, the more firmly entrenched it became.

After a few more moments, she had become acutely aware of the furry boa... tail... wrap... er… white-fluffy thing on his shoulder. As they traveled, the fur brushed against the backs of her calves, sending little shock waves of feeling up her legs and straight up her spine. Remembering the way he had used it to restrain Inuyasha once, she knew the fluff was mobile. Once again, her mind had gone off on a tangent, imagining soft fur against bare skin, winding around her legs.

Needless to say, by the time they landed, she had almost tripped in her haste to move away from his altogether-too-tempting form. It wasn't fair, she thought, for one person to get brains and brawn and beauty, all in one package. Tucking her hands tightly under her arms, she stalked after him, glaring at his unjustly-pretty hair.

Luckily, he did not seem to notice anything amiss. While they walked through the woods, she patted her hair back into place and tried so hard to think about _ nothing_ that by the time they arrived, she had completely forgotten what she planned to say to Kikyou. Sesshoumaru halted, allowing her to catch-up to him, and together they looked at the stream below them.

There she was, in all her unearthly glory, sitting on a boulder in the middle of the flowing water. The once-dead priestess Kikyou rested, poised, as though she had been waiting for her visitors to arrive. Soulless eyes gazed dispassionately up at her, but Kagome saw a ripple of surprise glance through them, as Kikyou recognized the imposing figure standing beside her. Apparently, the demon lord and this undead-priestess had already met.

"Kikyou!" the reincarnation cried, getting straight to the point, "I know that you have sealed my powers! Did you think you could get away with it?"

Without replying, the older priestess slid off her stone perch, and languidly notched an arrow in her long-bow, aiming for the most powerful threat first. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru nervously, but then, recalling the way he had melted one of her holy arrows between his claws, she guessed he would be fine. Besides, he did not seem overly worried about the situation; she should have more faith in him.

"I did not seal your powers," Kikyou replied casually, "Doing so would serve no purpose. As my reincarnation, your responsibilities are mine, and mine are yours."

Now, Kagome was thoroughly puzzled. Pivoting to face Sesshoumaru, she gave him a puppy-eyed look. "But I thought you said my powers were sealed," she whispered, too low for human ears to hear.

No reply came. As water merrily rippled by in the stream, the Lord of the West frowned. He knew what he had sensed when the miko attempted to use her powers; her aura had clearly been sealed – but by whom or what?

Worse, in the distance, he could perceive the rapid approach of his half-brother Inuyasha. How had the dratted boy found him so rapidly? Sesshoumaru had gone to a great deal of effort to cover his tracks. Although it might be profitable to leave, before his sibling arrived, he would never _run _from a fight. Moreover, it seemed the undead-priestess might actually have useful information for them. For an animated-clay figure, she seemed remarkably well-informed, and she had not expressed any surprise at her reincarnation's disability.

No, he would have to stay and deal with his half-brother. "Miko," he intoned dryly, fully cognizant that the title would apply equally to both women, "My half-brother approaches. Prepare yourself."

The elder priestess became as still as death, while the younger, living girl exploded into a flurry of activity. "What?" she squeaked, timidly looking left and right, then over her shoulder into the forested gloom, "Inuyasha's coming? Where?"

This was the scene that greeted Inuyasha, when he burst through the leaves across the river, sword-drawn and ready to fight. From afar, the hanyou had smelled his brother and hurried to confront him. Panting from his sprint, his eyes looked wilder than usual, but he still managed to put up a good front.

"Sesshoumaru!" he bellowed, "Get away from Kik… Kagome!"

Only then did the undead-priestess lower her weapon and return the arrow to her quiver. As her white outfit gleamed in the sun, the movement drew Inuyasha's attention, and the half-demon's head whipped toward her, assessing her for injuries.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out from on top of the cliff face, overhanging the river. The boy's head whirled back to face his companion, and she waved cheerily to greet him.

The half-demon was clearly conflicted. He couldn't decide which one of the priestesses was more in need of protection. At least his suspicions were confirmed – Sesshoumaru had kidnapped Kagome! But he hadn't hurt or killed her. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was planning to attack both his ex-love and his current traveling companion at the same time?

Growling fiercely, Inuyasha took a stand in front of Kikyou, since he could not maneuver his body close enough to Kagome to protect both women at once. From the top of the tallest boulder in the stream though, he could attack his brother and miss hitting her.

The blue-eyed reincarnation narrowed her eyes, displeased by the way he seemed to protect her rival first. Frowning at this untimely display of loyalty, Kagome crossed her arms and activated the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck, plunging him into the stream.

"Really, Inuyasha!" harped Kagome, "We were just talking with Kikyou here – no need to interrupt so rudely."

An angry gurgle from below the water was her only reply.


	9. Not Going Back

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi wrote the original series.

Author's Note: In which Naraku enters the fray.

**SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 512** – In the manga, as Inuyasha speculates over the sealing of Kagome's powers, he says something like, "Perhaps it was Kikyou's dying wish to prevent any more fighting, and the Shikon no Tama tried to grant her wish" (aka by sealing her powers…) Alternative translation below, in my chapter.

Even in death, he defends Kikyou. And in the manga, Kagome takes it in stride, although I'm not sure why.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 9: Not Going Back**

After everyone had settled down (to the extent possible in the midst of a tense stand-off between feuding brothers), Kagome explained her dilemma. An unknown source had sealed her powers, and her predecessor, Kikyou, claimed to know nothing about it. In fact, Kikyou had been patently unhelpful. Once it became clear that Inuyasha would be staying in the vicinity, the undead priestess had silently stalked into the forest, leaving the others behind to puzzle over the situation on their own.

Apparently, Kikyou found it difficult to deal with the hanyou when his half-brother was nearby. Not that Kagome blamed her rival on this point. The half-demon had loudly accused his brother of attempting to kill both Kagome and Kikyou, in turn. Each outburst had been met with an ever-more frustrated response on Kagome's part.

Still, she had tried to keep her cool – after all, Inuyasha was only half-wrong. Sesshoumaru _had _originally intended to assassinate Kikyou, earlier that morning. For once, the half-demon's unsubstantiated suspicions toward his brother were partly correct.

With this in mind, Kagome reined in her temper, at first. It wasn't until the rest of the group began brainstorming, speculating on why her powers might be sealed, that Inuyasha finally went too far. "Even if it was Kikyou's will to seal your powers," he said plaintively, "I'm sure she only did it because she didn't want any more fighting over the Shikon no Tama, in her next life."

The headache that had been brewing behind Kagome's eyes exploded, and a flush of color flooded her cheeks. Not only did Inuyasha accuse his brother of dastardly deeds and reproach her for conspiring with the enemy – but also he stood up for Kikyou, time and time again. Inuyasha was almost painfully earnest in his defense of his ex-lover, and it was nice of him, really – but ill-timed. The road to hell was paved with good intentions. Nothing wore out Kagome's patience faster than hearing Inuyasha talk about how _sweet_ Kikyou was deep down, despite the fact that her current undead incarnation didn't really show any evidence of this and had betrayed their group on a number of occasions.

"O-su-wa-ri!" came the inevitable response.

No one else in the group batted an eyelash. The half-demon had eroded Kagome's composure by grumbling about his half-brother's presence for the last thirty minutes… so really, everyone had been expecting an outburst for a while.

Sesshoumaru merely smirked, watching his half-brother eat dirt as the subjugation necklace dragged him to the ground. Protecting an old lover's reputation in front of the new one was generally a bad idea. Even _he _knew that, and as a demon-lord, he was barely acquainted with human ways. Secretly, he approved of the fiery little miko's action.

Ignoring the proceedings, the monk thoughtfully rubbed his chin with one hand. "If Kikyou truly had no part in this," pondered Miroku, "Then, perhaps it was Naraku? Who else would have so much to gain from sealing Kagome's powers?"

A deep baritone voice interrupted his rumination, as the Lord of the West chose this moment to enter the discussion. Kagome flinched, when she heard him speak. He was so quiet that she had almost forgotten he was there. _Almost_ was the key word, of course. It was impossible to forget about Sesshoumaru altogether.

"Judging by her ability to work around the affliction," the taiyoukai stated flatly, "This barrier has likely been in place for a long time."

_My affliction? _ Kagome gazed, wide-eyed, at the white-haired demon sitting behind her. _He makes this sound like a disease or something. _

Yet a compliment lurked in his words too. At least Sesshoumaru was willing to admit that she could circumvent her… um, handicap… and act as a priestess. This thought mollified her somewhat, and she smiled, attempting to get him to elaborate. "How long?" asked Kagome.

The taiyoukai tilted his head to the side, in a distinctly dog-like fashion. "Have you ever sensed a sudden decrease in your aura, priestess?" he asked finally, after considering the question.

When she shook her head, he calmly gave his verdict. "In that case, the imposition has been in place either since birth, or since the awakening of your powers."

In the background, Kagome could see Miroku nodding, as though the answer made sense. But that didn't mean she had to like it. "What?!" she protested, "But then, we're stuck with the same theory as before – the only one who could seal my powers like that is Kikyou, right?"

"Not necessarily," the monk answered, seemingly two-steps ahead of the rest of the group in reasoning. Yet while Miroku and Sesshoumaru might have the same brain-wavelengths, luckily the violet-eyed monk took time to explain his thoughts in a coherent fashion, unlike the reclusive demon-lord. "If Kikyou is not the culprit," he finished ominously, "Then it might be the Shikon Jewel, itself."

As they hotly debated the possibility of a mystical, wish-granting jewel having enough sentience to create such a seal on her powers, no one noticed a demonic hornet hovering in the forest, listening to their every word. Shrouded in darkness, on the other side of his scrying mirror, Naraku gazed contemplatively at the jewel in his hand.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, that settles it then," sighed Inuyasha grimly, imagining the daunting number of miles they had trekked in coming to this place. And now, it seemed they would have to backtrack just as far to visit old woman Kaede in the village beside the Bone Eater's Well. The hanyou sighed. "We ask Kaede if she knows some way to fix this."

Pouting slightly at being described like a 'broken' object in need of repair, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. What was it with these two brothers and their insufferable way of referring to her in the third person? As her friends began to gather their things together, the priestess remained seated, reviewing the situation once more.

For some reason, she felt reluctant to leave with her friends. Ever since Inuyasha had defended Kikyou earlier that afternoon, her mind had been playing tricks on her. Traitorous, unruly little thoughts kept leaping through her head, trampling on her happy feelings. And now…

At first, she had been overjoyed to see Inuyasha – after being kidnapped by Sesshoumaru, seeing her friends was a welcome relief. But as the day wore on, she found herself subtlely regretting that her time with Sesshoumaru would come to end soon.

What if there was no way to 'fix' the problem? Inuyasha would consider more of a liability than ever! At the moment, it seemed like the easiest, quickest, and best solution to her dilemma would be to continue her training with the Lord of the West.

Besides, she still couldn't fathom why he had kidnapped her. And he had stolen her glasses – another mystery! Plus, he knew that she was from the future. But instead of becoming upset or curious, he had simply demanded that she learn to control her aura. Ultimately, it was thanks to Sesshoumaru that she knew about the seal on her powers, in the first place.

In the end, she realized she wanted to understand him better. It wasn't merely that she wanted to continue her training – although that was a big part of it. She also desired to unravel the tiny, mysterious pieces of the puzzle that the demon-lord represented.

It sounded a bit crazy, thinking of the situation in those terms. Yet there it was – Sesshoumaru had offered to help her, and she desperately wanted to grow stronger. Their interests coincided. And even if his instruction did nothing to lift the seal on her aura, at the very least, her archery skills would improve with a proper teacher. Furthermore, she no longer felt so threatened by him – their flight together this morning had chased away any lingering fears, leaving only an insatiable curiosity. And perhaps… a few other feelings that she was not willing to name.

Repeating himself, gruffly, Inuyasha stated, "Well, come on! You actually have to stand up to travel, you know."

Kagome looked up to see the rest of her group observing her. Slowly, she turned her head to face the taiyoukai sitting nearby, to gauge his reaction. Perhaps Sesshoumaru would not want her to leave. He had abruptly and forcibly taken her away from her companions, after all. But the demon gave off no outward signs of what he was thinking. If he wanted her to stay, then he was not pressing the issue…

A fact which oddly disappointed her – since he had gone to so much trouble to procure her presence. Why? Dropping her eyes, the black-haired priestess bit her lip anxiously, making up her mind. "Eh… actually, I … think it would be best if…"

Then, toughening her resolve, she straightened her spine and faced the rest of her group head-on. "I think I should stay with Sesshoumaru for now, if that's all right."

Silence met her pronouncement. The overhead leaves rustled in a gentle breeze, as though poised and awaiting the imminent conflict below with great interest. The trees were not disappointed.

"Like _Hell _it is," Inuyasha exploded in short order, quickly taking offense to her statement.

"Actually, um…" she corrected him gently, "I meant, if that is all right _with Sesshoumaru_. Not with you."

The others stared incredulously. Blustering incoherently, Inuyasha merely gaped back and forth between his half-brother and the human priestess that had accompanied him on his travels for so long.

Kagome attempted to explain. She knew it would probably be futile, but she felt obligated to try. As long as her powers were sealed, she told them, then she would be the same, weak priestess as usual – a liability to her group. But if she could learn a way to unlock her powers, then she could become a valuable asset to her comrades. And in a way, their recent discussion only added to her list of reasons for staying with Sesshoumaru. If the Shikon no Tama itself was truly sealing her powers, then she would need someone incredibly powerful to teach her how to get around that kind of disability.

Of course, Inuyasha disagreed mightily. This was to be expected. But when she saw the monk's eyes narrow in contemplation, she knew her arguments had succeeded. Either that, or nervous fidgeting had revealed a bit too much thigh for Miroku to pay attention to the dialogue. But no – now, the monk's violet eyes were resting thoughtfully on Inuyasha and his full-demon sibling…

Internally, Kagome cheered. With Miroku on her side, she had an important ally in her camp. He would calm the others, later, or maybe even clarify her words, describing to the others why her idea had merit.

Her optimism was squashed when the dark-haired monk replied cautiously instead. "It strikes me as strange," intoned Miroku with deceptive calm, "That the only person to notice the seal on your powers, Kagome-sama, is an individual with nothing to gain from telling you about it. You say you wish to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama to practice your skills as a priestess, yet a demon seems an unlikely candidate to help you in this matter."

The words were directed toward her, but intended for the taiyoukai, who was leaning impassively against the nearby trunk of a tree. The dog-demon remained unruffled. "Regardless, the miko will be staying with me," Sesshoumaru announced firmly, adding his first input to this discussion.

Building off of Miroku's concerns, Inuyasha now whirled toward his brother, becoming skeptical and jealous. "Oh, you have some other reason to want to stay with that bastard, then?" he asked Kagome irately.

As a half-demon, Inuyasha was used to betrayal and discrimination on the part of others. But this didn't stop Kagome's eyes from sparkling with anger. Heedless of the danger, the hanyou's anger spiraled upward, digging him an even deeper potential hole in which to collapse. "Bastard did seem pretty interested in you, when we first fought," sputtered Inuyasha, laying his ears flat on his head from frustration. "Then, he kidnaps you and investigates your powers, as if you matter to him all of a sudden. What is going on between you two?"

Eyes wide with astonishment, the miko stood up and balled her fists at her sides. Sesshoumaru remained impassive, sensing that this insult had been leveled at the priestess, and not at his own person. Although he did not approve of such slander in the least, he was content to allow the miko to handle this situation. She had done an excellent job of subduing his half-brother earlier.

"What are you suggesting, Inuyasha?!" shouted Kagome, gesturing wildly in the taiyoukai's direction, as if this cleared everything up. "Do you even hear yourself? Good grief! This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about, here!"

At this, the white-haired demon tensed. Permitting his half-brother to say derogatory things about him, while punishment loomed on the horizon, was one thing. But what exactly was the miko implying? All in all, this conversation had taken a turn for the ridiculous. He growled thunderously, bringing both participants back to their senses.

"Osuwari!" the priestess cried, exasperated, continuing to yell at Inuyasha's prone form even after he had fallen. "Just because _you_ don't care about my development as a priestess, doesn't mean that _no one _hopes to see my skills improve! It's not that unbelievable!"

Well, yes, actually it was. Especially when one took into account the fact that Sesshoumaru rarely helped anyone but himself… Still, Kagome had decided on her course of action. Perhaps the result would have been different, if Inuyasha hadn't defended his ex-lover twice-too-many times that morning, or if he had not accused Sesshoumaru of wrongdoing from the very start (and all the way through to the bitter end). But by this point, Kagome's stubborn streak was in full-force, and she refused to back down.

The taijiya gazed back helplessly, unwilling to enter the argument but clearly concerned. Both girls turned to the monk, and his wise gaze caught hers once more. "Perhaps if you waited to hear what Kaede-sama had to say…" Miroku suggested hopefully.

It was a sensible suggestion. And yet, she already knew her answer. "Do you honestly think she would have any other ideas?" Kagome asked.

When the monk sadly shook his head, she nodded curtly and smiled, trying to brighten the moment. "Well, then! We should gather as much information as possible!" she asserted much more confidently than she felt. "Even if we split up, then we can just cover more ground, right?"

The two humans agreed weakly, and she returned to Sesshoumaru's side, stepping over Inuyasha, where he lay struggling to lift himself out of the tiny crater he formed upon hitting the ground. The hanyou was already protesting her treatment of him and her decision, loudly, but he did not have enough time to stop her from leaving.

As a fluffy cloud of energy formed beneath their feet, Miroku called out once more. "Kagome-sama," he urged softly, "Be careful."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gathering clouds obscured the stars overhead, as Inuyasha sat silently fuming in front of Old lady Kaede's hut. His insides felt like they were boiling, yet he could slowly feel himself growing calmer. At first disappointment and rage had burned hot inside him, angry words bubbling out of him and splashing onto his companions, scalding them with his temper. But as the hours passed, the level of his ire lowered. Tumultuous emotions tormented him still, but like a pot of water gradually boiling dry, his outrage had thinned until it no longer boiled over the edges of his consciousness. Now, he merely simmered in silence.

He'd never been quite this mad at Kagome before, but he could already feel himself forgiving her. That bothered him too, of course. The traitorous wench had gone off with his half-brother, instead of rejoining his group, after all the effort he had put into rescuing her! Didn't she understand how worried everyone had been, when she disappeared a few days ago? The idea of Kagome and Sesshoumaru together was dangerous and scary to him. And when Inuyasha was frightened of something, he usually lashed out in anger, trying to ward off his fear.

Despite what he had said, he didn't really believe Kagome would ever betray him, or that Sesshoumaru would ever be interested in humans, aside from killing them or ignoring them for their extreme insignificance. But it bothered him, too, that Kagome had never reassured him on the topic of _why_ she wanted to stay with his half-brother. She had told them a couple half-baked excuses about desiring to train and become stronger, but she had never explained why she had to do that _with Sesshoumaru_.

Hell, there were plenty of better options. If she wanted to take a side-trip, delaying their shard hunt for a few weeks, while she trained her priestess powers, then he would have let her… wouldn't he? Maybe he would have argued with her a little bit first, but he would have relented eventually. He simply hadn't known how much she wanted to improve her skills.

The idea shocked him, even as it made him respect her more. Instead of becoming afraid, once she learned her powers were unreliable and sealed away, Kagome wanted to refine her talents so that she could be of more use in the fight against Naraku. Laying his ears back on his head, he grumbled slightly about that fact. For some reason, Kagome was different than any other girl he had ever met – except perhaps Sango. Neither one of the ladies in his party was afraid to fight, yet neither one enjoyed violence or hurt others unnecessarily.

He realized he was doing it again – subconsciously comparing her to Kikyou. His lost love wouldn't have been so eager to grow stronger. If Kikyou had learned her powers were being sealed, long years ago, she would have stepped down from being the village miko with little fuss and even less regret. Hadn't Kikyou told him she wanted to live like a normal woman, more than anything else? But that was then, and this was now. Kagome was different – not shy or retiring or polite, or gracefully, beautifully distant.

With a sigh, Inuyasha pondered how many times Kagome had literally pounded the fact into his head that she was nothing like her predecessor. Yet even now, he often forgot it. Perhaps a part of him did not want to remember. Once Naraku was killed and the Shikon Jewel was whole again, Inuyasha knew he would have to make an unpleasant choice. In the end, one of the women he loved would be hurt. So, it was only natural to put off drawing distinctions between them or making choices as long as possible.

A soft rustling behind him alerted him to Miroku's approach. His friend sat beside him, and for a while, they both quietly attempted to stargaze past the clouds. Considering Inuyasha's violent temper that afternoon, the monk had been more than patient with his half-demon friend. Never criticizing him or trying to calm him down, Miroku had simply allowed his friend to vent while they traveled back to Kaede's village. But the hanyou had known a rebuke would come eventually. One always did. Miroku always tried to share his wisdom with others, even when it was not wanted, and Inuyasha would have preferred to fret and fume over his problems. Apparently, the monk didn't understand the importance of a good sulk.

When no reproach came, the half-demon finally turned on his companion. "What?" he barked, "Just say it already!"

"It would not be my place," the monk placidly replied.

Inuyasha stared back, dumbly. "What wouldn't be your 'place'?"

"It would be inappropriate for me to choose sides in this matter," Miroku tried again. "The decision was entirely up to Kagome."

"Keh!" scoffed the hanyou, feeling a familiar anger swelling up in his chest. "Can't believe she chose to stay with that bastard."

Taking a deep breath, the monk nodded slowly. "Still, you trust Sesshoumaru, don't you?" The hanyou's brow furrowed angrily, but he never had a chance to answer, before Miroku plunged ahead, frantically trying to clarify his statement. "Consider, hypothetically, if Kouga had been the one to offer to train Kagome…"

A snarl involuntarily tore its way free from Inuyasha's throat. "Kouga?" he growled, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't have let Kagome leave with Kouga, right?"

" 'Course not," the hanyou answered, glaring daggers at his friend.

"So, technically," said the monk, violet-eyes smiling as he made his point, "You trust your half-brother more than _some _people…"

"Oh, sure! Look on the bright side," he rolled his eyes, unwilling to accept this argument. "And she'll be completely safe … from everyone except my asshole brother, who could tear her into little pieces without trying."

It felt like their conversation was ambling awkwardly backwards, with Inuyasha making the monk's arguments for him. But still, his knotted heartstrings unwound just a tiny bit. Certainly, Sesshoumaru wasn't the _worst_ person in the world for Kagome could train with… She might even learn something…

Thinking vaguely positive thoughts about his half-brother quickly gave him a headache, and scowling once more, Inuyasha proceeded to ignore his overly-optimistic companion for the rest of the night.


	10. Naraku’s Plan, Sesshoumaru’s Ramen

Author's Note: In which Naraku enters the fray.

Slight SPOILERS for Manga Chapter 513, in which Naraku draws the Dark Spirit of the Shikon no Tama out of its shell. Of course, Magatsuhi makes his appearance much earlier in my story, so Kagura is still alive, and events will turn out very differently.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 10: Naraku's Plan, Sesshoumaru's Ramen **

A crack of thunder rumbled through the sky, and Kagome curled up into a tight ball under the cover of her waterproof sleeping bag, alongside Rin and Shippo. Watching the rain come down only seemed to highlight all the mistakes she had made in the last day. If she had stayed with Inuyasha and the others, then she would be inside a nice, cozy, warm hut now, talking to the old priestess Kaede. Instead, she was roughing it in the wilderness with Sesshoumaru and his group. Even better – if she had stayed with Inuyasha and the others, then she could have made a quick trip to the Bone Eater's Well and traveled home to the future. It might not be raining at all there!

Rin and Shippo didn't seem to mind the storm. Both of them watched, enraptured, as peals of thunder boomed and lightning lit up the clouds. Beside her, Jaken and Sesshoumaru had also taken cover underneath the trees. The little kappa looked drenched and miserable, but the taiyoukai appeared unaffected.

She had been staring at him surreptitiously for almost ten minutes, waiting for his pristine, white robes to show signs of waterlog. Everyone knew that white cloth turned semi-transparent, when it was soaked through, right? Not that she was checking for this or anything… Well, all right. Maybe she would have been pleased to see his kimono change color. But only because it would have meant that Sesshoumaru was not always unruffled and perfect-looking – it was not because she was hoped to ogle him or anything like that. In any case, the whole issue was a moot point. Even in the rain, it seemed, Sesshoumaru's hair stayed neat and his clothing looked impeccable.

At this, her earlier line of thought returned. She morosely considered what her friends must be doing, at that very moment, and whether they were warm and dry. She hoped that Inuyasha did not remain angry too long. Sick and tired of the hanyou sticking-up for Kikyou and denigrating his half-brother, she had flown off the handle and yelled at him. He probably felt betrayed. But really, she wanted to become stronger, and Sesshoumaru could help her with that, so she had no choice but to stay and train with him! It wasn't a betrayal of her previous group!

Of course, Inuyasha would not take it well. Her lip began to tremble as she thought about it. What if he never forgave her?

Rin's stomach began to growl, as she contemplated her situation, and Kagome realized it had been almost a full day since she had fed the little girl. Her kitsune, Shippo, was capable of finding food on his own, for the most part (although he gratefully consumed whatever she gave him), but Rin was a different story. The little human girl was basically helpless, and Kagome wondered once more how Sesshoumaru had been caring for Rin, before another human joined the group. Obviously, the answer was 'not very well.' Rin looked very thin. Well, much more thin and scrawny than any of the kids in the modern era, and those were really the only comparisons Kagome liked to make. Comparing one deprived child to another was not really helpful.

Rummaging around in her big yellow pack, Kagome unearthed a package of instant curry. She was grateful to have her backpack again –the trip had not been a total loss, even if they learned little from Kikyou. But how to cook curry in a downpour? Technically, all she had to do was add water and microwave it for a while… Maybe water was enough. And nature was providing plenty of that, right now.

With a sigh, she opened the container of curry and left their impromptu shelter briefly, allowing the box to fill with rainwater. Then, she returned to Rin's side, feeling guilty that she did not have more to offer. But both children eyed the food hopefully, not seeming to care about its quality. Guilt lanced through her even more sharply. Shippo and Rin acted hungry enough to eat _anything_, even scraps. She felt like a bad caretaker. After handing spoons to both kids, she sighed again and turned to face the storm.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree that sheltered them, Sesshoumaru watched the miko and wondered why she looked so crestfallen. Either she was regretting her decision to travel with him, or she was upset about the lack of food, a warm fire, and pleasant weather. But these concerns were trivial. As to the first, she had made a decision and she should stand beside it, never second-guessing her actions. And as to the second, no one controlled the elements.

Because he did not understand her reluctance, he felt the need to investigate it. This problem was becoming more and more frequent, where the priestess was concerned; he found he actually wanted to comprehend her motives. Finally, he asked.

Startled blue-eyes met his gaze, and she peeled back the outer covering of her strange shelter in order to see him better. "Er… I was just worried that Inuyasha might…" she murmured, "He might still be mad…"

"And are you in control of his feelings?" prodded the taiyoukai.

She shook her head. Admitting this did not seem to make her feel any better, however, so he tried once more to point out the folly of her feelings. "There is nothing to keep you from returning to him, later. Becoming more self-sufficient could only benefit both of you," he continued firmly. "As you pointed out to the foolish hanyou, just a few hours ago."

She nodded sadly, but still did not reply, and the silence became strained. Rain continued to drip mercilessly onto them, and Sesshoumaru noticed that her makeshift shelter was doing less than it should to cover his companions from the storm. The taiyoukai drifted closer, partially snapping a branch overhead and angling the rainfall away from them.

"Oh. Thank you," the miko said in surprise, tilting her head to see his handiwork. At her side, Rin held her hands aloft in the rain to clean them, then wiped her palms on the dirty grass below, making the situation even worse than before, and Kagome giggled slightly. Then, with both children settled in her lap, she rested against the tree trunk and tried not to stare at the black boots in her peripheral vision.

Sesshoumaru had moved even closer. If she didn't know better, then she would have said he was directly blocking the rain. Which would have been nice of him, if it was true. Since she had a waterproof covering wrapped over her head and shoulders, though, it would also have been completely unnecessary. If that was actually the reason he was standing so near, of course. For some reason, she could not work up the courage to check her hypothesis. What if she was wrong?

"Um…" she mentioned furtively, holding up the sleeping bag, "There is still some room under here, if you… want… to stay dry."

He politely declined, choosing to stand guard instead. But the mere fact that she offered made an impression. Undoubtedly, she was one of the strangest humans he had ever met.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Standing outside the shadowed doorway, a restless wind-demon listened to her master's delirious raving within the castle throne room. Naraku had lucid days and crazy days, but when he started talking to inanimate objects, that was when Kagura knew her life had truly gone downhill. At the moment, the red-eyed bastard was standing in the middle of the room crooning to his most prized possession, the Jewel of Four Souls.

_What!_ thought Kagura sarcastically, absently cleaning her nails, _Does he think it is going to talk back? _

It was to her everlasting surprise, then, when the Jewel began to respond to its master's call. Glowing a sinister purple, the Shikon Jewel grew brighter and brighter, until the wind-witch feared she might be discovered where she stood lurking in the shadows of the hall. But Naraku had eyes only for the stone gathered in his fist.

A light shot out of the Jewel and into the shape-shifter's arm, forming a small cyclone of corrupted power. Next, Naraku's arm began to swell and expand, until it finally ruptured like a festering wound. The spectacle was so disgusting, that Kagura covered her eyes briefly.

By the time she built up the courage to watch again, the beast was leering at her strangely. A striped, pale-haired demon with a multitude of conflicting body-parts slithered to the ground, leaving Naraku's body with a sickening plop. It had tentacles, claws, lobster-like pincers, wings, scales, skin, fur, and just about everything else that the gods had ever ordained should be separated onto many creatures, instead of being together in one place.

With only a single backward glance, her master's latest creation flew out the window and took to the skies. Naraku returned to stroking the purple Jewel of Four Souls, once more. Curiosity overcame her eventually. "Another new detachment?" she asked, feigning disinterest.

"Not precisely," replied Naraku, "It was revealed to me that the Shikon no Tama has a will of its own. That was a reflection of the many dark creatures trapped within the Jewel itself. Kagura, follow it!"

With a heavy sigh, she made her way over to the open window. Why did everyone make such a fuss over the Shikon Jewel anyway? This entire fiasco got started when a priestess named Midoriko sealed an army of demons into a soul-binding stone, instead of defeating them outright. Sure, sure. The demons were overpowering her, and she didn't know what else to do. Kagura thought this story sounded like a weak excuse. Since when did sealing your enemies in one place count as true victory? She wanted her master, Naraku, to die. Not to be sealed away for all eternity. Dead!

_Ah, well_, surmised the wind-witch, _At least this fight will be fun to watch. After centuries of battling with the pure soul of Midoriko, inside the Jewel itself, that thing looked ready for blood. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The miko was cooking a spicy scented food in white cups. He had smelled this once before, but he had never examined the meal in person. This was the second time that she had taken it upon herself to feed the others. The first instance of this odd behavior had occurred last night, when she provided a meal for two children but ate nothing herself. And now, this morning, she was doing it again.

First, the priestess filled the cups with boiling water, then, she let them soak for a few moments, before carefully passing each container to a child. The miko even made one for _Jaken_. Sesshoumaru watched the slow progression of tiny white cups around the campfire with a twisting feeling in his gut.

She prepared food for the _entire_ group, no exceptions. Without asking his permission, or whether he would eat one, she poured a cup for him. It seemed that he had made yet another false assumption, concerning her behavior.

As the little white cup taunted him from its location on the grass, daring him to taste the foreign, futuristic food that lay within, Sesshoumaru frowned slightly. Among youkai, a hunter provided food for his mate and cubs. Among humans too, he had seen certain genders prepare food. Human women typically cooked for their family. Only those running an inn or tavern ever seemed to make meals for those outside of the familial group.

But this priestess seemed to accept every member of her traveling party as family, whether or not it was true. She automatically served everyone else first, putting herself last. Based on her devoted, solicitous treatment of his half-brother, he had always assumed this meant they were engaged. Or at least, something close to it.

Hastily rewriting his assumptions, he realized there was more to the story. After all, his half-brother still wagged his tail for the undead priestess, Kikyou. And while the living priestess had seemed slightly jealous of the hanyou's choice, his theory that she was engaged to Inuyasha just did not hold water, once he noted that she treated _ everyone_ the same way. Her careful, thoughtful behavior was not intended to demarcate the lines of her pack, because she approached all manner of beings in the same kindly fashion.

"Miko," he intoned darkly, still staring at the innocent cup of ramen. "In the era you hail from, how do pack members declare their commitment toward one another?"

The question was so unexpected that she could not reply at first. Pack members? Commitment? Really, what was going on inside his head? But considering she was a shrine maiden, the answer he probably sought was about human marriage customs. "Ah, well…" she replied hesitantly, "It's not too different. San-san-kudo is still practiced. Some people also exchange golden rings to wear on the fourth finger of the left hand, like in Western cultures. Why do you ask?"

Then, she noticed the direction of his gaze. When she had mentioned the exchange of rings, he had furtively glanced at her hands. Kagome blushed furiously, waving off his suspicious look. "Oh! No! I'm not … married or engaged or involved or anything like that. You are probably wondering why – Miroku asked me that too," she babbled, aware of the strange looks she was drawing from around the fire. "Women get married much later in life in my era! Much later! So it is perfectly okay that… I mean… I am perfectly normal… "

As the miko lapsed into embarrassed silence, he noted with private enjoyment that she had not mentioned Inuyasha one time throughout her speech. Why it made him so happy, he could not say. It was probably just the relief he felt, knowing his half-brother would not be filling the world with annoying, quarter-demon brats, anytime soon.

"Hn," the taiyoukai exhaled softly, lifting the steaming white cup off the grass and sniffing it experimentally. His retainer and the fox-kit were eating their meals with obvious satisfaction. Perhaps it was not harmful to youkai.

The first bite changed his view on man-made foodstuffs forever. No more could he disparage the humans for boiling food before eating it. Soft noodles mixed with a spicy, meaty broth had charmed him completely.

"Speaking of home…" the priestess spoke hopefully, seeing that Sesshoumaru was happily ensconced with his bowl of ramen. Approaching Inuyasha while he ate was always a good plan, since the hanyou was most agreeable when eating. She prayed this was the same for all dog-demons. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to visit my family soon. Since you know about my time-traveling abilities already, it doesn't really matter whether I show you the Bone Eater's Well, I suppose."

Sensing no deception from her, the dog-demon answered slowly, trying not to admit how curious he actually was about her mechanism of traveling through time. "I will consider it."

"They have more ramen there," added Kagome helpfully.

"Hn," replied the taiyoukai, returning to his noodles.

Kagome smiled happily.


	11. Into the Well

Author's Note: **S****POILERS for Manga Chapters 513 - 518**, in which Magatsuhi is introduced (a.k.a. the Dark Will of the Jewel of Four Souls). In the comic, Magatsuhi attacks Kohaku to recover his shard. But in my story, Kohaku is still with Naraku, so Magatsuhi has a slightly different agenda…

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 11: Into the Well**

The following day was clear and bright, after the recent downpour, and the air smelled fresh and clean. Rain had encouraged the local plant-life to burst into action, and little green shoots were sprouting up everywhere. Even the leaves and the grass seemed happier today.

Or perhaps Kagome's good mood simply raised her spirits, making her view the world in a positive light today. She was going home to see her family! Sesshoumaru had agreed to escort her to the Bone Eater's Well without so much as a single word of protest! This was such a welcome change from her usual fights with Inuyasha that she felt like singing for joy.

Even imagining her over-protective hanyou guardian's violent, predictable reaction when he saw her with Sesshoumaru did not dampen her mood. With a contented sigh, she listened to Rin and Shippo swapping stories and planned out her first activities upon returning home. Should she take a nap? Go shopping? Visit her girlfriends from school? Homework was out – she didn't feel like ruining her pleasant frame of mind _too_ quickly.

Then, as they trekked up the last hill that led toward Kaede's village, something changed. Kagome could not place a finger on what happened exactly. The sky felt… _wrong_… all of a sudden. The priestess gradually trailed to a stop in the middle of the road and stared into the clear, blue, cloudless sky in confusion.

"Huh," she mumbled. "I wonder what that is." Sunshine, fresh air, and the peaceful, quiet feudal era countryside – these were the only things that met her eye. And yet, a sinister feeling crept up on her, slowly but steadily.

Shippo was first to notice her distress, always attuned to his adoptive mother's actions and concerns. "Do you sense something, Kagome?" inquired the fox-kit.

At this, the others in her traveling part drew to a halt. The taiyoukai turned and watched, as she bit her finger in consternation. "Yea, there is something… very evil…"

The sensation was getting stronger now. It felt like a deadly predator was watching her. Yet nothing appeared to threaten them nearby. Whatever was out there did not want to approach the group.

Assuming this was because she traveled with a powerful taiyoukai, her gaze landed on Sesshoumaru, seeking reassurance. The white-haired demon did not make her feel any better, though. His golden eyes narrowed into slits while he lazily sniffed the breeze.

"Naraku's scent," came his foreboding reply.

The other travelers stiffened in fright, then quickly panicked, trying to get ready for the battle that would surely commence. Rin and Shippo scurried to shelter themselves behind the two-headed dragon that Sesshoumaru used as a pack beast. Jaken hoisted the Staff of Two Heads proudly in his trembling fists, standing behind his master, prepared for the worst. Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and stared frantically down the hill.

But no matter how long they waited, absolutely nothing occurred. Apparently, Naraku and his latest minion were not ready to come forth. Once more, Kagome recalled the feeling of being watched. Whatever stalked them was a cautious creature; it would not reveal itself just yet.

Finally, Sesshoumaru huffed almost inaudibly, and his feet continued down the road toward the village. The rest of the group followed cautiously behind, and Kagome hoped they were not walking into a trap. Her nerves still shrieked with adrenaline. The eerie, evil aura she had detected, it felt more malevolent than any other demon she ever encountered, save Naraku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, this is it!" announced the miko cheerily. "The Bone Eater's Well!"

They stood in the clearing in which she had first emerged, when she was fifteen and discovered she could accidentally travel through time by jumping in to an old well on her family's shrine grounds. The story still sounded slightly crazy, even to her, but Kagome was gradually getting better at accepting the ridiculous. After all, this was the feudal era – a time of magic and monsters and myths come to life.

The taiyoukai stalked his way around the dilapidated wooden well, staring at it sharply. Then, he leaned over and examined its depths. The well had long since run dry, but the dirt at the bottom did not reveal any secrets to the prying dog-demon's senses.

As he stepped nonchalantly onto the wooden rim of the well, the miko squeaked in concern. "Sesshoumaru, wait!" she said, wide-eyed. "You're not going to… You can't!"

He dove into the well.

Kagome rushed forward and threw herself down beside the Bone Eater's Well, praying that the time-traveling magic therein would not activate for him. A dangerous, mythical demon from the Warring States Era, complete with snobbish, contemptuous ideas about society and humans in general, was the last thing that her world needed unleashed upon it. Fortunately, when she peered into the murky dimness at the bottom the well, a white blob of silk and hair proved that was still there.

It looked as though he was poking the vine-encrusted dirt walls with his one claw. Kagome sighed in relief, before remembering her manners. "Sorry… The Well never lets anyone travel through time except Inuyasha and myself."

For his part, the Lord of the Western Lands was not surprised by the mystical time-traveling well's refusal to carry him into the future. The powers that be worked in strange ways. He was almost glad not to be dragged through time. Sesshoumaru was stubborn, and he tended to fight against fate, if he did not like where it was leading him. Knowing _too_ much about the future would make his destiny seem inevitable, and he would miserably struggle against it on principle.

To his way of thinking, it seemed easier to travel to the past than the future. If someone traveled from future to past, then that person might potentially change events in the timeline, but any changes would eventually be absorbed as part of the time-stream itself. Right? History might unravel and reform every time the miko traveled back and forth through time. But if each return trip to the future created another shift in the time-stream, the priestess might never be conscious of the changes she made. On the other hand, traveling through time in the opposite direction - from past to future – that could create serious problems! The Western territories would collapse if he suddenly disappeared, only to appear 500 years in the future.

Satisfied with this analysis, Sesshoumaru grunted in amusement as he heard the miko plaintively call his name from aboveground. She was saying something about Inuyasha and her own time-traveling ability. Wait… Inuyasha?

Springing from the depths of the well, Sesshoumaru landed lightly beside the priestess. Schooling his expression to its usual impassive state, he repeated her statement. Actually, he growled it in frustration through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha can travel through this well into your future-era, as well?"

She nodded warily and explained a little bit more about the properties of the Bone Eater's Well. Although in truth, she knew very little about the inner functionality of the time-portal, she told him whatever she could, allowing him to form his own conclusions. The frown on Sesshoumaru's face grew slightly darker as he processed what she was saying.

Evidently, his analysis of the situation was flawed. Why should Inuyasha be able to do something that he, Sesshoumaru, a taiyoukai of great renown and stature, could not? His earlier acceptance of the situation evaporated in the face of his newly discovered jealousy. How ridiculous! A lowly half-demon could travel from past to future freely, while he was trapped here in the past.

"Is something wrong?" the miko asked, after he had been stonily silent for a few minutes.

"It is very rare for a being to be able to travel through time," he answered slowly, still chewing on the problem in his head. "The danger of encountering oneself in another form is too great. For most, it is impossible to stand in the same world as one's reincarnation."

"Oh!" Kagome blinked in surprise. "Is that how you guessed about me, then? Because you knew about Kikyou being my previous incarnation?"

"This Sesshoumaru did not _guess_," the dog-demon replied with an affronted air.

She sniffed in disbelief, but did not contest his words. "So, why do you think I can travel through time, when other people would… like… spontaneously combust upon contact with their ancestors and stuff?"

The white-haired demon was tempted to crinkle his nose in exasperation. Did she have to make everything sound so juvenile? People caught on fire when they came into contact with _flame_, not ancestors.

"The power of the Shikon Jewel likely assists in the journey," surmised the taiyoukai.

"That is what I thought too!" chirped Kagome excitedly. "Except that doesn't explain Inuyasha, because he can go through the Well without any shards at all."

Life wasn't fair, Sesshoumaru decided. His brother gained one of the most powerful swords in existence, then proceeded to swing the Tessaiga around like it was a log instead of an amazing weapon. His brother refused to appreciate his friends and traveling companions, yet he fell into violent sulks when he was deprived of them – like in the case of the miko. His brother could travel through time and saw the future, but he probably used this as an excuse to … to… Well, he probably did not appreciate the gift he had been given. Useless, brash, rude, stupid hanyou.

Feeling undeniably surly, he stared down at the petite woman beside him. She smiled back, waiting for an answer.

And right then, it dawned on Sesshoumaru that he had nothing to be jealous of – he had said it himself. People could not stand in the same world as their reincarnation. One soul could not be in two places at once, barring freak accidents like the resurrection of that undead-priestess Kikyou. If Sesshoumaru could not pass through the well, then it was because he _was already there_. As an immortal, he would survive the centuries and reach that future-era without the help of a mystical well.

The fact that Inuyasha _could _travel through time meant that his soul did _not_ exist in that future. Which meant that his half-brother… would die sometime in the next 500 years… Sesshoumaru experienced a strange pang at the idea of his sibling's death. As annoying as the brat might be, the taiyoukai had grown accustomed to a world with Inuyasha in it.

The blue-eyed girl at his side proved one thing at least. Reincarnation was real. Perhaps an immortal could be reborn in the same way as a human?

"Hn." Not willing to discuss the subject further, Sesshoumaru looked away from the tiny priestess.

"What? You don't even have a theory?" she asked curiously. "I thought you had theories and questions and reasons about everything. No offense, you just seem like that kind of guy."

He glared at her over one shoulder. But the miko looked sincere, not mocking, and his annoyance quickly vanished. "If you are to travel there and back, in only one day," droned the taiyoukai, switching the subject, "Then it would be wise to start now."

"Hey! Only one day? I need more than that!"

"My half-brother approaches," Sesshoumaru continued blandly, "Perhaps you would like to take the issue up with him."

With a nervous glance toward the edge of the clearing, Kagome blushed and backed toward the Bone Eater's Well. But of course! This was the forest beside Kaede's village. The place was practically a home-base for her traveling companions. Without a shard-detector in the group, Kagome thought sullenly, they must have returned here to wait for her.

"Ahaha!" she laughed uncomfortably, remembering the many arguments she had with Inuyasha about delaying their hunt for shards by returning to the future. And now, she was postponing their quest yet again by training with Sesshoumaru. "No, that's okay. See ya!"

Shouldering her pack and waving goodbye to Shippo and Rin, she fell forward through time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No sooner did the miko disappear than his half-brother burst through the bushes, brandishing Tessaiga. But strangely enough, his first thought was not to insult Sesshoumaru, nor to inquire about the priestess from the future. Instead, the hanyou swung wildly in a circle, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Where is he?" yelled the half-demon, "Where is Naraku?"

Remaining silent, the elder brother watched his sibling. The villainous presence they had sensed earlier in the day was still out there. And it was rapidly approaching. Spine stiffening in shock, Sesshoumaru motioned for Jaken to guard Rin.

He faced the patch of sky in which the scent of death and poison grew strongest, and to his surprise, he saw his little brother move to stand beside him. No questions were asked and no bluster exchanged; both brothers simply readied themselves to fight. And for once, he was glad to sense Inuyasha nearby.

Whatever creature currently advanced toward them, the miko had spoken accurately. The presence was truly evil. Sparks of corrupted spiritual energy swirled around his feet like wildfire, tingling up his legs.

It appeared in a flash, breaking the rocks below it and sending a volley of lightning in every direction. As the debris cleared, Sesshoumaru could see poisonous vapors rising from the creature before them. The air grew even more charged with malevolence and hatred.

What manner of beast was this? Like Naraku, it appeared to be a collection of demons all trapped in one body. However, this creature did not hold its shape as well as Naraku did. On its right arm, talons and spikes sprouted out of the flesh. On its left arm, a multitude of stripes slid haphazardly over the skin. And though it wore armor, this too seemed alive – a crab-like shell covered its shoulders, and there was an eyeball in the middle of its chest-plate. Shrouded by long, pale hair, an elongated masculine face was the sole sign of the creature's dubious gender.

Worse, each of the demons contained in this form was incredibly strong. Sesshoumaru could sense a vast, ancient power thrumming through the air, as he faced the monster. Could this really be Naraku's latest creation? It seemed mightier than the source.

Without a word, the beast attacked, and Sesshoumaru tensed his legs to leap out of the way. At the last moment, the creature's talons reached for Inuyasha instead, and his half-brother was thrown backward into the trees. A tiny shard of the Shikon no Tama flew into the air upon impact and the enemy snatched it from midair.

Sesshoumaru watched in horror as the shard instantly darkened, turning pitch black. This creature would be a troublesome foe. If it was capable of corrupting a fragment of the Shikon Jewel in less than instant, then it had an intensely malign willpower.

Soon, his half-brother's companions emerged from the forest. Breathless, the slayer and the monk obviously ran the entire way from the village. Their firecat followed close behind, incapable of carrying them through thick foliage and underbrush.

"Sesshoumaru!" the monk cried in astonishment. If Inuyasha's half-brother was present, then the situation was clearly dire.

Ignoring the humans and his half-brother, the taiyoukai drew Toukijin and used the demonic blade to blast the intruder with a wave of electrified energy. But as the dust settled, his enemy remained unharmed. Wasting no time, Sesshoumaru stabbed it in the chest, piercing the beast straight through its heart.

A humorous sneer contorted his enemy's expression. "You're weak," it declared in a flat tone, like this was a statement of fact and not a vile insult of worst kind.

Sesshoumaru snarled and tugged at the blade, only to pause, incredulous, when he could not remove the Toukijin from this creature's chest. Although he had thrust his sword completely through the center of its form, the beast did not bleed or falter. Moreover, it refused to return his weapon. The Toukijin was being drawn in!

He pulled harder, propelling himself away from the enemy by slamming his feet into its chest. But the sword slipped from his grasp. Landing a short distance away, he watched as his blade was absorbed from tip to hilt.

The beast smiled cruelly. "My turn," it declared curtly, before returning the same volley of energy that Toukijin had initially sent.

Youki slid under his skin like knives, and Sesshoumaru quickly used the sheathe of Tenseiga to block. Unbelievable! It had taken his sword, assimilated Toukijin's power, and instantly utilized this in the fight.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru crouched, ready to spring back into action. Even without a blade, he was still not someone to be taken lightly. This thing would pay for underestimating him.

But before he could move, Inuyasha leapt back into the fray. "Bastard! Gimme back our shard!" his half-brother bellowed.

To one side, he heard the monk gasp. "The shard is utterly polluted with evil energy," muttered the monk, "How? Naraku's other detachments have touched Shikon shards without tainting them that greatly."

Inuyasha was repelled and hit the ground hard, sliding a few yards through the grass upon landing. The taijiya was next to make a move. Her bone boomerang sliced cleanly through the creature's left arm, but the limb reformed in a second.

Amused, the pale-haired beast spoke. "It matters not how many times you break me. This is a borrowed body."

Yes, it seemed this creature was definitely an amalgamation of various demons all rolled into one body. It smelled like one of Naraku's detachments, but it moved and acted like Naraku himself. And without his sword, Sesshoumaru was at a definite disadvantage.

Ever the master of futile attack strategies, Inuyasha dragged himself off the grass and used his diamond spear blast to pulverize the enemy's form. "Kongousouha!" Inuyasha shrieked.

The shattered remains merely reformed, and Sesshoumaru wondered if his idiotic half-brother had even been listening to the conversation, or if his ears had been somehow stuffed with wax. Cracking his knuckles, the taiyoukai dove toward his enemy once more, knowing the only way to finish off one of Naraku's detachments was to destroy its heart. His fist tore into the creature's chest, and he released as much poison as he could into the wound.

Unfortunately, like before, he found it difficult to draw back from his opponent. It ensnared his arm and refused to let go, and this time, Sesshoumaru felt his entire body being drawn forward. Still, he did not panic. Naraku had tried this several times, and each time he had failed dismally.

Then, the pain hit him. It felt like his arm had been dipped in acid. Six rapier-like pincers erupted out of the creature's back and enveloped him, stabbing him in shoulders, legs and sides. Knocked out of him, the air left his chest in a rush, and he found he could not take another breath. His lungs had both been punctured.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" his little ward and his retainer screamed in the distance.

But it was his brother's fury that startled him the most. "You bastard!" Inuyasha screamed. "Let him go!"

Tessaiga swept over his head and then down, cleanly shattering the joints of the pincers that had impaled him on one side. This was enough to allow him freedom of movement, and in a flash, Sesshoumaru retreated toward the Bone Eater's Well. Blood poured down his legs and chest, and his right arm sizzled from a nasty acidic burn.

And yet, through the haze of pain, all he could think about was the way his little half-demon sibling had acted right then. For the life of him, Sesshoumaru could not understand why Inuyasha had sounded concerned, almost frantic with worry. Did the idea of his death upset his half-brother?


	12. Magatsuhi

Author's Note: Sorry for the huge delay – I work every day until 7PM, then I go back to work by 7AM the next morning. I just don't feel like writing much lately.

As in last chapter, SPOILERS for Manga Chapter 513-518…

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 12: Magatsuhi**

This wasn't the way things were supposed to go, Kagura reflected. She liked the enigmatic white-haired taiyoukai. Ever since they met, she had always felt certain that Sesshoumaru would be the one to defeat Naraku. He was strong – nearly invincible – and nothing should be able to overcome him. But this thing, Magatsuhi, had beaten the others to a stand-still.

And suddenly, the wind-witch found she was not enjoying the fight as much as she had thought she would. If she did not do something soon, then her idol might actually be killed. It seemed impossible, but there it was. The raw, beating heart of the matter was that even a perfect assassin like Sesshoumaru was at a severe disadvantage without a weapon against a monster like this. Yes, he was still a lethal fighter, but this particular opponent was unaffected by physical strength, just like her master.

After her idol was injured, the brothers had started to snipe at each other almost as much as their enemy. Surprisingly, the hanyou had leapt to his elder sibling's defense several times. Unsurprisingly, Inuyasha's sympathy had been badly received. Shouting at Sesshoumaru to stay back because 'this was no place for a wounded person to fight' had a remarkably unsavory effect on the taiyoukai. The elder brother had surged back to a massive (albeit brief) victory.

Kagura felt a swell of pride simply remembering it. The taiyoukai's eyes had bled the deepest red, and he had healed his injuries with a surge of pure youki and rage. Then, transforming into his bestial state, he had crushed the silly puppet that housed the dark energy of the Jewel under a single, giant paw.

But Magatsuhi was just like Naraku – neither one of them could be destroyed by the use of physical force alone. Even shattered in to a thousand pieces, the monster had reformed and flesh-formed vines had wrapped themselves around her hero, encasing Sesshoumaru in a cage of poisonous thorns. Once again, the hanyou had worked to free his half-brother and the taiyoukai had escaped, but this time he was even more heavily damaged than before. Next, the monk had tried to absorb their opponent, but Magatsuhi's intensely poisonous flesh had managed to sear even Sesshoumaru. The poor monk never stood a chance and he quickly had passed out in surrender.

One by one, the demon-slayer, the taiyoukai, and his half-brother had taken turns beating back the form of their opponent, only to watch in despair as it reformed and injured them further. Their impatience and exhaustion was beginning to show. And Kagura was at an impasse.

_Who are you? _Inuyasha had shrieked.

_Magatsuhi_, the creature had replied with a dark chuckle. _All those who would seek to purify the Jewel shall be destroyed. _

And as the monk had explained to his companions exactly what this meant, Kagura had listened too. She knew the Shikon no Tama was powerful – but the idea that they were fighting against the multitude of demon souls housed within the Jewel – that was just too much to believe. The wind-witch had hoped that her master was boldly lying when he gave that description. She had assumed the monster was simply another one of Naraku's creations. Sadly, it seemed Naraku was correct all along.

Worst of all, the dark-half of the Shikon no Tama seemed to be winning. Its will, like Naraku's, would be done, and soon she would be left to suffer in silence forever. As she watched her favorite taiyoukai fight, Kagura vowed she would not allow him to lose. Even if it meant her death, oblivion would be preferable to an eternity under the control of her evil master.

Sesshoumaru's latest attacks were aimed at shredding his opponent into as many bits as possible. His claws moved so fast they blurred together in one continuous movement without a beginning or an end. But breaking Magatsuhi into a million bits was no better than a thousand or a hundred. Soon, it would seem like they were fighting dust.

_Dust… __Wait a minute!_ Kagura thought eagerly, glancing uneasily over her shoulders. _I could actually assist them here! _ As a mistress of the winds, she could use her fan to disperse the body of this Magatsuhi forever, ending the fight. Yes, it might work…

But the moment she jumped down from her perch in the trees and stepped forward, a stabbing ache lanced through her chest. She could barely move, and her fan fell uselessly to the ground, as she clutched at her heart.

_Don't even think about it,_ whispered a sinister voice that she knew all too well. _Unless you plan to use your winds to aid the proper party_.

Grimacing in pain and frustration, Kagura had never felt so helpless.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Home was a wonderful place, Kagome decided. She loved her entire family so much –especially her mother! Mrs. Higurashi always understood when Kagome needed reassurance or support, and the older woman did not ask too many questions on uncomfortable topics. For instance, despite Kagome's earlier fears, her mother had not castigated her for losing her contacts. Instead, the lady had calmly replied that she obviously needed a new pair, because wearing glasses could hardly be convenient during her travels in the past.

They had made an appointment with the eye-doctor, updated her prescription, and then ordered more contacts to be ground that afternoon. She would have to come back in a few days when they were ready, but simply knowing that the contacts were being prepared was enough to lift her spirits. Once her nervousness about telling Mother Higurashi about the loss of an expensive contact had abated, she found she could relax.

For the rest of the afternoon, she had played video games with her sibling and worked on preparing dinner for the family. Her mother's cooking was fabulous, but she enjoyed learning how to make dishes too! All in all, she had made the most of her time at home.

And although she had to go back to the past soon, for once she was not at all apprehensive about it. Sesshoumaru would not question her about where she had been and why she had taken so long – those were all Inuyasha-style questions and observations. The taiyoukai would probably just nod curtly and allow her to retrieve her contacts the next day without any hassle. He might ask one or two curious questions about the future and how humans had divined a way to grind plastic into tiny lenses that touched the eye, but that would most likely be the extent of it. Traveling with the Lord of the West was so much _easier _than traveling with Inuyasha, in some ways.

Of course, it was harder in other ways. Kagome was used to conversing with Sango, and the long periods of silence she would be subjected to by Sesshoumaru only highlighted her lack of adult companionship in that group. She was left to think about … well… too much, really.

Sometimes in the past few days it had seemed like all she could do was think. She had a great deal of curiosity about the taiyoukai too, which did not help any. She would ponder why he had rescued Rin, and why he had offered to train her, and why he had not killed Kikyou even though he said he would, and why he had stopped attacking Inuyasha in the past few months, and such and so on. Eventually, she would realize that she had done nothing but allow Sesshoumaru consume her thoughts for minutes on end, and she would shake her head, trying to return to reality.

Her mother had noticed her distraction as they made dinner together, and the elder lady had asked her daughter if anything was wrong. But Kagome only smiled and denied her problems, like usual, turning back toward the rice. In the end, everything would work itself out; she just knew it! Maybe she could use ramen to bribe Sesshoumaru to be nicer to his little brother… Maybe Inuyasha would not stay mad about her 'training' with Sesshoumaru… Maybe she was a wishful thinker…

With a sigh, the miko mumbled a question under her breath that her mother managed to hear against all odds. "Have you ever thought something about someone that turned out not to be true, later?" she asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter speculatively. "I think that happens to everyone, now and then," replied the older woman.

"No, I mean," the daughter clarified brightly, "Have you ever thought someone was mean and spiteful, but they turned out to be quiet and thoughtful, and maybe what you thought was small-mindedness was really just pride? And maybe a little bit of jealousy?"

This time, Mrs. Higurashi stared in open wonder. The way her daughter could ask such leading questions reminded her of a top-notch lawyer, but Kagome always managed to ask things out of context, so that her inquiries made no sense to anyone but herself. It was an unfortunate, albeit amusing, trait in her little girl.

"Well," the lady reflected, wondering what had prompted this latest bout of introspection on her daughter's part, "When I first met your Father, I thought that he was annoying and rude. Kind of how you used to find Inuyasha…"

"Inuyasha is_ still_ annoying and rude," Kagome replied. "He has nice moments. But those are usually overlaid by rudeness."

"Yes, well… Your Father eventually softened toward me, and I realized what I had mistaken for rudeness was really insecurity. He had not wanted me to reject him, so he had pushed me away."

The miko decided it sounded more like they were discussing her half-demon companion more than Sesshoumaru. Perhaps her mother was doing this on purpose, thinking that she wanted to talk about Inuyasha? In that case, she would have to be more specific.

Stirring the rice, she opened up about her archery training with Inuyasha's elder brother, and how much the hanyou hated it. About how she had discovered a new side to Sesshoumaru that she had never known was there. She hadn't learned much, but it gave her something to think about. Besides, it felt good to discuss her situation with a third-party who was un-interested in the outcome.

Surprisingly, her mother suggested that Inuyasha might be jealous. It was the same twisted sort of implication that Inuyasha himself had made when she left their group a few days earlier. It was as if she had some sort of ulterior motive in wanting to spend time with Sesshoumaru.

Of course, her mother's suggestion achieved a very different result than the half-demon's badgering did. Kagome burst into laughter. "Mooom!" she giggled, "That is so silly."

Mrs. Higurashi tapped her daughter on the arm with a spatula. "Think about it dear," she intoned gravely. "From what you have told me, your friend Inuyasha has always tried to measure up to his brother – and now you are spending time with him. How do you think it makes him feel?"

"Hopefully," Kagome answered irritably, "It makes him feel as stupid as he acts."

Seeing that this line of questioning was getting nowhere fast, Mrs. Higurashi changed tactics. "So, tell me about Inuyasha's sibling. I never hear much about his family."

Instantly, Kagome blushed. What had she told her mother before? She had never mentioned the altercation in the gravesite, so her mother had no idea that Sesshoumaru was a homicidal maniac at the beginning of their acquaintance. But she might have mentioned some of the fights between brothers.

"Well, he looks like Inuyasha," she responded slowly, as she gradually warmed up to her subject, "Only he is taller, with longer hair. His shoulders are broader, and his voice is deeper. He is more authoritative, but less impulsive. He takes care of a cute little girl named Rin, like I care for Shippo… Oh! And he can transform into a great, big, fluffy dog!"

At this, Mrs. Higurashi almost dropped their dinner as she moved plates toward the table. "A dog, you say?" the older woman mused, a strange gleam in her eye. "Is his fur very soft in that form?"

Naturally, this was the same woman who had rubbed Inuyasha's ears upon meeting him. Of course, Kagome had done the same. Like mother, like daughter. This very question had never been too far from the surface of her mind, whenever she saw Sesshoumaru.

She had simply never been in a position to find out, until now. A similar gleam began to form in Kagome's eyes, one that would surely get her into a great deal of trouble later. "I'll have to get back to you on that," she replied with a smile.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Huddled behind a barrier with his half-brother's human companions, Sesshoumaru was seething with fury. They had been battling uselessly for hours now. It was clear that neither side would reach victory this day without a secret weapon or a new idea that brought a fresh perspective to the fight.

In fact, the only one with ideas so far was the monk. The violet-eyed lecher had gotten himself poisoned very early on, thus, he had been of little help to the group yet. But at least the monk had been able to explain what "Magatsuhi" stood for – apparently, this beast was the dark will of the Jewel of Four Souls, an evil, corrupt entity that opposed the goodness and light residing in the Jewel. This also explained why the damned thing was so powerful. With a majority of the pieces of the Shikon no Tama in Naraku's hands, the Jewel was astoundingly tainted. In effect, by using Magatsuhi to do his dirty work, Naraku had found a way to make his polluted, dark heart a reality.

Sesshoumaru had gradually grown accustomed to fighting with his half-brother's companions. The hanyou was reckless and impulsive as usual, but he had been surprisingly helpful and sympathetic toward his older brother, in his usual brash way. The taiyoukai was not certain how he felt about this. It brought a feeling of warmth to his heart, but also it made him uncomfortable. He had never leapt to Inuyasha's defense, in the same way, had he?

But the most remarkable member of the team was the demon-slayer. Sesshoumaru had never studied her fighting style in the past, nor paid her much attention. Yet she covered a great deal of ground with her bone-boomerang, and her defense with a short sword was impeccable. Moreover, it was difficult to tell where she would attack next, or the flight pattern the boomerang would take. The taiyoukai had to admit, if only to himself, that he was impressed by her versatility and skill.

Now, exhausted, but angrier than ever, Sesshoumaru stood behind the holy barrier that the monk had created so the group could rest and recoup. The anger was born of frustration. This Magatsuhi character had basically fought him to a standstill, and he did not know what to do about it. So, he had allowed himself to be drawn into a strategic planning session with the others. Only his half-brother's companions did not have any great ideas either.

Which left the lot of them hiding behind this barrier like cowards. Which made him angry again… It was a vicious circle.

"Perhaps…" suggested the monk tentatively, interrupting the taiyoukai's restless pacing. "Because the Shikon no Tama is a creation of souls, then it is a being not entirely of this world. And if Magatsuhi is a being that is not of this world, then Tenseiga might be able to cut it."

The suggestion was carefully phrased to not sound like an order, or even a direct statement, but Sesshoumaru realized what the violet-robed human was trying to say. Out of all the members of their group, he was really the only one with a chance of defeating their enemy. "Hn," he snorted, having known this answer all along, but thankful to hear this acknowledgment from someone else for once.

Then, staring at the sky, he touched the hilt of Tenseiga and tried to identify where to cut. Magatsuhi was created by Naraku, but born of the Jewel. Thus, the creature must have a connection to both of them. Attacking its physical body, or its connection to Naraku, had been spectacularly ineffective up to this point. But where was its spiritual connection to the Jewel?

"In that case," Sesshoumaru mused, "I will allow myself to be swallowed up and destroy it from the inside."

"What?!" bellowed his half-brother, red robes swirling as the half-demon turned to face him. "Are you crazy? That is the stupidest idea I have heard all day!"

But Sesshoumaru was not feeling crazy. Suddenly, he felt elated. Just as inactivity had created frustration and anger, now that he had formed a decision on the matter, he became calmer and more serene.

Each of them had given this fight all they had, but their efforts had not paid off. No matter how hard they tried, they could not win. He hadn't felt this way since he fought with his Father as a pup. Sparring and fighting had been exciting back then, because it had always been a challenge. So, this fight too could become an opportunity for growth.

It was not until that very moment that he realized how much he had been relying on _things_ to build himself up. He had relied on tools and innate power for too long. Now, Toukijin had been stripped away from him, and he was paired up with an opponent that matched his speed and strength. And for once, he could not even bemoan the fact that he did not have the Tessaiga, because Tessaiga was right there with him throughout the fight, but the Kaze no Kizu and all of its incredible powers had been useless against this enemy.

He continually compared himself to his Father, and he habitually desired the Tessaiga, even when he knew he could not touch it. But for once, the issue was not what he had or did not have. His rage at his own helplessness had burned straight through his jealousy and covetousness, and now… Sesshoumaru was the only one who stood a chance, but his odds were still slim. He would win or die trying, as it should be. But even if he died, it would not be a useless death, because he would die with honor, trying to stretch his limits and improve his skills.

Eyeing his half-brother skeptically, he tilted his head to one side. The hanyou bristled, obviously still perturbed by the idea of his elder brother doing something so reckless and out of character. But eventually, Inuyasha relented. Really, no one had any better idea of how to defeat Magatsuhi.

Inuyasha crossed his arms in a huff. "Fine, dumbass," the hanyou pouted. "Don't think I'm going to come rescue you again this time."

"As if this Sesshoumaru needs assistance from the likes of you," returned the taiyoukai almost… affably. Truly, this day was a strange one. He did not feel annoyed by his half-brother in the slightest. In fact, he felt like messing up the hanyou's hair and rubbing his ears the wrong way. Not that he would lower himself to do something like that, however amusing it might be to tick his half-brother off just before entering battle, when the boy could not possibly retaliate.

With a determined expression, he stepped outside of the barrier. The dark will of the Jewel snapped to attention, turning toward him in a flash. After they had separated the creature into a multitude of pieces, it had chosen not to reassemble itself the last time – why bother wasting the energy, when it could attack them from all sides with a multitude of disconnected body parts? But Magatsuhi's head and shoulders remained in one place, in order to speak.

"So, dog-beast," mouthed the creature rudely, "Ready to be trapped again? Or do you think that things will work out differently this time?"

Even its voice was annoying and eerie, the taiyoukai decided. The sound of many different voices all mashed together into one discordant theme. _I will kill this monster with my own hands, _Sesshoumaru thought, _My honor is at stake._

Drawing the Tenseiga, a sword that was perhaps not so useless after all, he dove toward Magatsuhi without a word. And just as he reached the center of the clearing, where a majority of the pieces of Magatsuhi were gathered, the Tenseiga pulsed in his hand, identifying the main link from this false body back to the Jewel. It was there – the smell of an evil spirit – slightly different than Naraku's evil scent. How had he not noticed this before? Perhaps it was because he had not been holding the Tenseiga, and he had not had access to the non-corporeal world?

He slashed the scent itself, and then leapt backward, waiting to see the result. A scream filled the air and a sweeping scar cut its way across Magatsuhi's face, although the creature did not bleed.

"He did it!" Sango cried in the background. "He found the spirit that is manipulating the pieces of Magatsuhi's flesh and attacked it!"

It was the first blow to their enemy to actually strike home, and Sesshoumaru bared his teeth in anticipation. But it would take more to defeat this one. A ghostly face formed in the sky with eddies of dark energy surrounding it. Magatsuhi's spiritual body was no more aesthetically pleasing than its physical form.

"Damn you!" the spirit cursed, realizing it was not invulnerable.

And just then, the miko returned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Bwahaha! Cliff-hangers just aren't cliffhangers until you put them at the end of chapters… Or … something like that.

In any case, the next chapter will feature: (1) Bakusaiga, (2) Kagome blindfolded, (3) lots of lightning, and (4) a surprising revelation for Sesshoumaru where a certain miko is concerned. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, even if just to flame me!


	13. Rescue

Author's Note: **SPOILERS for Manga Chapter 513-518 **… in which Sesshoumaru gains a miraculous left arm plus sword named Bakusaiga. It makes no sense in the comic either, but I shall try to explain what goes on in Sesshoumaru's head.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 13: Rescue**

She had only intended to return for a few moments –long enough to inform Sesshoumaru that the contacts would take a few days to finish, and she needed extra time. But the instant that she came through the well, Kagome heard the sounds of battle occurring above her. Her shoulders tense with anxiety, she patted her hands around the base of the well and located her bow and arrows. It was always good to be prepared, she thought, for exactly this kind of scenario. She never again wanted to come through the Bone Eater's Well and realize that she had forgotten her weapons at home.

Shouldering her bow, but leaving the backpack at the bottom of the well, she clambered to the surface. The closer she reached to ground-level, however, the more frightened she became. The evil-aura she detected beyond the lip of the Bone Eater's Well was so huge, so intense, that it scared her to death. It held the same darkness and ill-intent that she had sensed the afternoon before she left for home. For all she knew, Naraku might be standing right on the edge of the field, holding the entire Shikon no Tama, completely brimming with dark energy.

Yet this time, the evil-aura felt slightly different than the tainted Shikon Jewel. Normally, shards of the Shikon resonated with her soul. Even when the shards were corrupted, she could usually sense a potential for goodness in them – there was always a link to her spirit and to the pure fragments of the Shikon no Tama that she carried. But today, she could not feel any light in the tainted shards at all. It was like the polluted shards out in that clearing had died, and she would be incapable of purifying them. The aura in the field above was so acutely evil that it seemed immutable and immeasurable.

In other words, Kagome wondered what the hell was happening up there, and why she could not leave the feudal era for a single afternoon without the apocalypse nearly falling upon her team members. Hoisting herself heavily over the edge of the well, she rolled onto the grass and notched an arrow into her bow. There was no chance for her to aim, though, because she was immediately distracted by the sight before her.

Her group was sheltered behind a barrier-dome, erected by Miroku, while Sesshoumaru stood in the middle of the clearing, literally covered in blood. His normally pristine white clothing was soiled, and large patches of bright red contrasted with the more subdued colors on his sleeves and collar. Even the fluffy, white fur over his shoulder looked worse for wear; a huge chunk was missing from the front of it.

Panicked by the idea of an enemy that could leave the aristocratic assassin in such a state, Kagome froze. Scattered pieces of flesh, shell and bone floated about the clearing, and the main opponent seemed to be floating in mid-air, nothing but a sinister-looking detached head at this point. Eww! It was disgusting! As usual, Naraku had outdone himself in creating the most revolting physical detachment possible.

Only a split-second had passed since she arrived at the top of the well, but a brief pause in the battle was all either side needed to attack. When she appeared, Naraku's latest minion, whom she had recently dubbed the 'floating-ick' detachment, became distracted, and Sesshoumaru used the opportunity to land a blow in the air above its head. An agonized scream echoed through the air, and Kagome could almost see the swirling mass of evil-energy lingering above the detachment's head.

"The priestess of the Shikon no Tama," it hissed unpleasantly, as it began to retreat. "The priestess…"

"Fire at him!" the taiyoukai commanded her brusquely, sensing their advantage. For the first time, this creature seemed afraid. None of their physical attacks had made a difference so far, and although the Tenseiga was somewhat helpful, the battle would drag on with only one fighter capable of wielding the Sword of Heaven. Yet now, it seemed the tides might turn. "Miko!"

Kagome flinched. That was what she was _trying _to do. But because she had only arrived on the scene seconds ago, it was difficult to figure out where to aim. All these floating pieces of icky flesh were distracting! Where was the monster's main body?

Little did she know, this was the very question that already had plagued her companions for hours upon hours.

Tightening the bowstring she fired toward the massive swirls of dark energy that she saw in the field, instead of choosing any particular, physical target. As she released the arrow, however, the evil-aura shifted, and she could hear the bodiless voice deny her efforts. "No," it protested. "I will not allow it."

And suddenly she was under attack by hundreds of disembodied parts. With a shriek, Kagome tumbled backward onto the grass and looked up to see Sesshoumaru looming over her. He grabbed her, and a drop of his blood spattered across her face as he rolled to avoid the impact of a set of pincers impaling the ground behind them. Next, it was time for a new direction apparently, as he shot straight off the ground. She heard a rain of blows whistling through the air beneath their feet.

Her stomach sharply protested the upheaval, but she had never been so glad to benefit from a demon's speed in the middle of battle. What was this thing? It was almost as fast as Sesshoumaru was! And that was… really, really fast.

"Look at me," the voice called to her, as they landed. "Look." Her head began to turn in its direction, but the taiyoukai placed his form between Kagome and Naraku's latest detachment.

A second later, Kagome realized what had happened. In her daze, she had almost done as the creature asked. Something about its voice had been strangely compelling, and she had been bound to obey its command. But obviously, if it wanted her to look in its eyes, then this was a bad idea. A very bad idea.

Ironically, fate seemed to be on her side this day. Today, she wore glasses, since her contacts were still being prepared in the future. And glasses could be removed! Without thinking too hard about the insane gesture she was about to make, Kagome quickly slipped her glasses off her nose and threw them haphazardly toward Inuyasha. Hopefully, she'd find them later with the help of her friends. In the meantime, she wanted to make sure there was NO chance she could accidentally comply with the creature's request.

Besides, she aimed better when she couldn't see anyway. Sesshoumaru had even mentioned that she could enter all her fights blindfolded. Yeah, he had meant this in a sarcastic sort of way, reminding her that she did not want to do so, but… it was possible. She merely had to _focus_.

Sliding the sash from the front of her seifuku, she tied it around her head like a blindfold. The dog-demon defending her decided that it was official – the gods hated him. "What are you doing?" growled Sesshoumaru, grabbing the miko and lifting her out of harms' way for the third time in three minutes.

"What does it look like?" she replied tartly. "Keep him off my back for a few minutes, and I'll pull this off. Honest! Miroku said I dusted those demons the last time I could not see."

"Woman," the taiyoukai grumbled, "You're a lunatic."

Yet despite his complaints, he obligingly placed her close to the monk's barrier, where her companions could take care of her. Kagome felt hands dragging her to safety, and she stood tall, trying to analyze which part of the clearing exuded the highest concentration of evil-energy. Her power built, and she relaxed into it, allowing the currents of purity and light to surround her. Senses heightened, it felt like she could reach out and touch these manifestations of darkness around her, wherever they brushed against her aura. And there was Sesshoumaru – an angry pink swirl of youki on her mental canvass. Drawing close to the angry swirl was a blackened scar. This, then, was where she would aim.

It had not taken long for her power-level to rise. The taiyoukai and his opponent had only made a few moves. But as though it could sense her intention, the detachment decided upon a new tactic.

Behind her, she heard Inuyasha cry his elder brother's name in a panic. Images of a bloodied and battered Sesshoumaru ran through her mind.

"What?" she asked. "What is it?"

"Kagome-sama, don't shoot!" Rin's tearful voice begged her. "Sesshoumaru-sama is…"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha added his own two-cents, furiously. "Not again!"

Jaken also called out to his master. But it was the eerie, disembodied voice of their enemy that chilled her the most. It started to laugh, assuming that it had regained the upper-hand.

"Don't worry," commented the evil-spirit, "He will be reborn, as part of Naraku's body."

A crackling noise met her ears, and Kagome tried not to imagine what it signified. The sound of Sesshoumaru's bones breaking? No, no, no. That was wrong. He was the perfect assassin; he would never let himself be defeated by one of Nararku's peons.

Moreover, she wasn't going to allow him to be hurt. Rin would be devastated and… well… dammit, she would miss him too. The Lord of the Western Lands wasn't allowed to die on her, like that. It just wasn't possible. The mere idea of Sesshoumaru dying in a fight made her head hurt, like a bad joke, like eating too much ice-cream at once, like Hojo giving her another gift…

She fired.

Time slowed down to a crawl, and it felt like she had dived into the deep end of a pool, the pressure against the inside of her ears was so great. In her mind, she could clearly track the progress of her arrow as it fought its way toward her opponent and the comrade held hostage there. A polar force, her arrow and the creature on the field, and it seemed for a moment that the opposites would repel, but finally, the holy arrow began to gain ground.

Determined to aid him, she pushed all her might into the shaft. She would save the ones she cared about, she would protect him from harm. A burning sensation grew in her chest, and she could see light shining over the field, even through her blindfold.

And then, it was done. She could feel the Shikon no Tama shattering all over again, only this time a burst of lightning accompanied the explosion. Once again, she could see Sesshoumaru's fiery spirit through her mind's eye.

Loosing consciousness, she smiled as the ground reached up to greet her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Clearly, human women were lunatics, all of them. Why on earth had he bothered to instruct this priestess in the proper form of archery, if she insisted upon hindering herself in such a manner, voluntarily? In the middle of a fight, no less!

True, he had mentioned fighting with a blindfold, but he had never intended to suggest… _this_. However, he would do ask she asked and keep the enemy at bay. That had been his plan from the start, anyway.

The Tenseiga had proven itself an effective weapon against this foe. Thus, he would complete his initial plan. He would allow himself to be absorbed and destroy this monster from within.

Evidently, Magatsuhi had the same idea. As Sesshoumaru drove the Tenseiga forward, he was surrounded and caught in a mass of outgrowths from the enemy's main body. It felt like a rain of fire on his skin, reminding him of the fact that Magatsuhi was also a poison user, one even stronger than he. The daylight disappeared as claws and tendons wrapped around his form, puncturing his skin, and Sesshoumaru struggled to keep his sword arm free. He only needed to swing the Tenseiga once – straight at the heart of this beast – and then he could escape.

But his greatest hope was also the largest flaw in his plan. With only one arm, it was extremely difficult to keep his right arm moving. The Tenseiga could only cut beings that were not of this world, not corporeal flesh. This meant that the moment his right arm was trapped, he would be lost.

Writhing to avoid sinewy cords that threatened to wrap around his wrist, Sesshoumaru curled into a ball and shoved the walls away with his feet. His ankles were quickly trapped in the morass of body parts. Feeling his hair entrapped and his head yanked back, the taiyoukai snapped his right arm upward, piercing the sides of his prison.

Unfortunately, his strike did not cut deeply enough. Magatsuhi still lived. And now, the Tenseiga, along with his only arm, was trapped.

As the seconds flew by, poison ate away at his clothing and skin like acid, and Sesshoumaru grimaced. Already the miko was taking too long, and he had only been entrapped for a few seconds. But what if she was assailed again, while he was unable to assist her? This thought bothered him immensely. If he were to die here, Sesshoumaru knew, all his companions would die shortly thereafter.

Pushing all his youki to the surface of his skin, he forced his spirit to heal his wounds as fast as he was receiving them. But it was not enough. Unable to escape his bonds, this tactic would merely draw out the inevitable. What he truly needed was a way to break this horrible enemy into a million pieces. No - an infinite number of pieces! He wanted to crush Magatsuhi so utterly that even a regenerative demon would be unable to recover.

As the pain increased, so did his desperation. Sesshoumaru forced himself to revert to his spirit orb form for a moment, hoping to blast this prison apart using the heat of his youki alone. There was no way that he planned to meet his demise from a cowardly enemy like Naraku or one of his underlings!

A demon in its orb state became pure energy, and only the most intense emotions could survive the transfer, while thoughts were usually lost. So technically speaking, this time, when Sesshoumaru transformed into a spirit orb, he became nothing but pure determination. Gathering his youki tightly within his chest, Sesshoumaru allowed it to erupt outward in a pulse.

His attack blasted Magatsuhi's body apart from the inside, while the miko purified its evil-aura with her arrow. Between the two of them, Magatsuhi completely disintegrated, without another word.

Light and crackling energy surrounded his arm, making him feel refreshed. After drawing his youki to the surface of his body and subsequently morphing into his spirit form, his thoughts were still muddled, but he could clearly feel his wounds had all been healed. In fact, his left arm no longer itched and ached, as it always did. Looking down, Sesshoumaru realized the reason why.

The fingers of his left hand wiggled back at him, when he told them to move. Wait! Arms? How was this possible?

He had accelerated the healing process one-hundred fold, by devoting all his youki to one task – healing the surface of his body and sheltering himself from the rain of poison that Magatsuhi had unleashed. But Sesshoumaru had never expected such miraculous results. On the other hand, perhaps it was not so unexpected – he had nearly depleted his power during this maneuver.

Shocked by the existence of his left arm, it took Sesshoumaru another full-minute to grasp what his left hand was _holding_. A shiny, new katana, with engravings along the dull edge of the blade to funnel energy attacks. Hah! Judging by the look of it, this sword was more powerful than Tessaiga! His half-brother's sword didn't have any energy storage capabilities; Inuyasha had to power-up the sword each time he used it, lest it remain in a rusty, broken state.

Just wait 'til he showed…

Glancing up from his inspection of the new sword, Sesshoumaru's mind gradually re-aligned itself with the real world. It took a demon a few moments to return to normal, mentally speaking, after being in one's orb form. But finally, he could see what had occurred outside the cocoon in which he had been trapped.

The miko was lying face down on the ground, on top of her bow, and his half-brother was hovering over her with a frantic look on his face.

Narrowing in on her form, Sesshoumaru stared. No, surely not. It had been mere moments. She had been safe when he left her, and he had left for the specific purpose of distracting the enemy and _keeping_ her safe. Had he somehow failed, in the space of only a few minutes?

Appearing next to the miko's side in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru joined his half-brother's vigil.

"She's okay," sighed the half-demon then, in relief, "She's breathing, just unconscious."

Relaxing slightly, but still determined to check her for injuries independently of the hanyou, Sesshoumaru rolled her over and looked at her face. A tiny smile graced the miko's face, and he wondered what would have brought that expression in the midst of a nearly deadly battle. But then, the priestess always was a strange one, looking on the bright side of life.

"Must have used up too much energy," the hanyou continued, observing his elder sibling closely as the taiyoukai delicately inspected Kagome for damage. Odd as it seemed, Sesshoumaru behaved concerned – over a human. "We should get her to Kaede."

With a curt nod, the demon-lord lifted the miko and directed his little brother to lead the way. Inuyasha's eyes darkened with a frown, seeing another person holding Kagome in such a fashion. But at least Sesshoumaru was not as injured as the rest of the group. Perhaps this was the reason a normally stoic taiyoukai would submit to carrying a human girl back to the village… snugly embraced in his arms…

Shaking his head, Inuyasha growled and focused on getting his pack to the village for medical treatment as fast as possible. The rest he would simply worry about later.


	14. Bakusaiga

Disclaimer**: **These characters belong to the creator Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I am using them for non-profit, fun purposes only.

Author's Note: Slight **SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTERS 518-519**, in which Totosai talks to Sesshoumaru about his new sword. Only Totosai's first two lines belong to Rumiko – I invented the junk about soul-swords.

Slight **SPOILER for MANGA CHAPTER 539**, where Kagome regains her true powers. I was disappointed that Rumiko didn't go into the subject more deeply, so I plan to extrapolate freely.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 14: Bakusaiga**

"Honestly," muttered the tiny toad-like demon, "Dragging Sesshoumaru-sama all the way to this human village."

Digging his staff through the dirt, Jaken complained to anyone with ears about the apparent loss of dignity that his master had suffered when the great taiyoukai had stooped to carrying a priestess into town. Of course, no one was really listening to the little green youkai. And if Jaken had stopped to think about the situation, then he would have realized that no one had _forced_ Sesshoumaru to carry Kagome. His master had chosen to do so, much to Jaken's dismay and confusion.

Off to the side, the taiyoukai in question stared at the empty doorway of the hut where Kagome rested. It had been three days since the battle with Magatsuhi, yet she had not awoken. Restlessness and anxiety chased their tails within his gut, embroiling his stomach and refusing to let him relax.

At first, he had considered leaving. After all, what business did he have here, with his half-brother's group? But then, Totosai had shown up, mere minutes after Sesshoumaru's new sword appeared in his hand. Allowing the old swordsmith to distract him, forcing him to stay in the village a little while longer, Sesshoumaru had permitted Totosai to examine the blade.

Today, however, the old swordsmith was finished. Holding a slim black scabbard up for inspection, Totosai smiled a nearly toothless grin. "Bakusaiga's sheath," the old demon announced warmly.

Sesshoumaru held the sword in his right hand, testing its weight and gazing absently at the scabbard. The Bakusaiga. His newest weapon, named by Totosai.

Behind him, he heard Inuyasha shift, curiosity pouring off the hanyou in waves. Clearly, his half-brother wanted to know what the new sword could do. Sesshoumaru wondered what it was capable of also, but he found himself strangely apathetic toward the idea of fighting his half-brother and finding out.

Square-shaped engravings swirled down the blade and scabbard, and he knew even without asking that the incisions would conduct lightning, acting as a conduit for his youki. It was elegant and powerful, and everything he had ever wanted in a weapon, and he didn't really care about the damned thing at all.

"A new arm and a sword that is truly your own," continued Totosai proudly, "This is proof that you have surpassed your father and been liberated from the Tessaiga."

Freed from Tessaiga. An interesting choice of words. During the fight with Magatsuhi, that was how he had felt. Inuyasha's sword had been no more effective against their foe than anything else. For once, their battle had been dirty and hopeless and overpowering, and he hadn't thought 'what if' or 'if only' even once. He had simply done his best, and when his best wasn't good enough, he had gotten better.

Silently, Sesshoumaru tucked the blade into his sash. How odd. He had desired a more powerful sword from the old blacksmith for years, and instead received Tokijin from that incompetent swordsmith, Kaijinbo. But now, for the first time ever, he could hear approval in Totosai's voice, and he found it didn't really matter so much.

Instead of being proud or happy, Sesshoumaru felt miserable.

The seal had been lifted.

All things considered, he should not have been so surprised. He was the one who conjectured that the miko's powers were sealed, in the first place. Yet no one had suspected her true strength was so great.

It shimmered through the air around him, almost a tangible force, and when he closed his eyes, he could see her energy burning like a pyre in the darkness of his mind. Her pure spirit was simply that strong. There were no demons nearby, except for those in their party, because every spiritual being with common sense immediately fled the region. The touch of her power could be felt for miles. And the priestess was still _unconscious_. He could only imagine the burn of her aura, when she finally focused her spirit in an attack.

When she awoke.

If she awoke.

A troubled crease marred his forehead, as Sesshoumaru frowned. Three days, and the miko had not stirred a muscle. She slept a dreamless death-like sleep.

The old woman named Kaede theorized that Kagome simply utilized too much energy in battle. Suddenly breaking through the life-long seal that had restrained her powers, the strain of it had been too great. Her body needed to adjust to the changes. It was not a very agreeable answer, but it was the only one they had. And it was driving Sesshoumaru to distraction to know there was nothing he could do but wait.

Why was he waiting around here, in this undersized, dilapidated human village, full of people that disliked him? It was partly because Rin had requested to stay until Kagome recovered. But there was more to it. The priestess had insidiously wormed her way into his thoughts, and now Sesshoumaru could not get her off his mind. He had not realized how serious the problem was, until he considered the possibility of her death. The idea upset him greatly.

For the first day, he had paced back and forth outside the hut, berating himself for not winning faster. Maybe if he had finished the battle more quickly, Kagome would not have been hurt. The thought of her dying, after he had promised to help in the fight against Magatsuhi, was unbearable. It would be a stain on his honor.

Moreover, he had vowed to teach her archery, and she had learned next to nothing, if her current performance was any indicator. One did not walk into a fight blindfolded and trust to the heavens for victory! It was ludicrous! The fact that it had succeeded for her was… even more ludicrous. Thus, she had to live long enough for him to tell her so.

The second day, he had realized another unsettling fact. Yes, he had promised to train her, but the entire premise had been based on her need for training, because of the seal on her powers. And now, that seal was gone.

Since there was no longer any seal on Kagome's powers, technically she no longer needed any archery training, which meant that he no longer had even the flimsiest excuse to keep her with his group. Without any reason to wait on her recovery, Sesshoumaru had abruptly found himself hard-pressed to explain why he stuck around the village. Finally, he rationalized that Totosai required extra time to craft a sheathe for his newest sword.

And now, on the third day, Totosai had completed the scabbard, and he was completely out of excuses to remain in this place, yet again. It was terribly vexing. At the same time, however, he knew he would not leave. Not until he had verified that the priestess was fine.

After that… Then, what? Even if she woke – no, _when _she woke – then he would still have to leave without her. Rin would have the chance to say goodbye, and that would be that. Sooner or later, she would return to her pack, and he would depart with his own. It depressed him.

"Heh," scoffed his half-brother, scooting closer to his left side and inspecting the sword in his sash. "You sure took a beating, against that Magoohoohee guy."

Golden eyes slid toward the nuisance with puppy ears.

"I, on the other hand, learned how to fight _without_ a sword, as well as with one," the hanyou continued, tapping a thumb against his chest, "You fight like crap when you're bare-handed." Sticking out his chin impudently, Inuyasha grinned, causing him to look positively deranged.

Hn. Obviously, the boy wanted to know what his newest blade could do, and he was trying to pick a fight. But it was difficult to goad a taiyoukai, when said taiyoukai was paying close attention to other, more important matters. Sesshoumaru ignored the pest at his side, returning to his vigil and gazing at the hut that held the priestess.

Not to be dissuaded, Inuyasha crouched and poked Bakusaiga's sheathe, making it sway in place. A shock lanced through Sesshoumaru's chest. With a snarl, he kicked his half-brother in the head.

"Ow! What the fuck!" whined his half-brother. "I _touched _it. With a _single_ claw. Asshole."

The dog-demon yanked the Bakusaiga from its sheathe and held the two aloft in astonishment. Energy crackled from the blade and sparks of electricity jumped from the hilt to the scabbard when close together. Whirling to face Totosai, Sesshoumaru let his anger show.

"Old man!" he growled darkly, "What have you done?"

The ancient swordsmith stood unimpressed in the face of his fury. "Done?!" Totosai exclaimed testily, "Nothing, nothing, that's what I've done! You made the sword, remember?"

"When he touched the sheathe, it pained me," complained the taiyoukai, practically ready to use the blade on the old blacksmith. Bakusaiga deserved better than a dim-witted old demon for its first blood, but if Totosai refused to explain, he could make an exception to this rule. Better to have a naked blade, than to have a scabbard that hurt its owner at the slightest touch.

With a heavy sigh, the swordsmith rubbed his eyes. "That too is your fault," muttered Totosai, "He's your brother, and yet you have treated him so harshly…"

And although they were quiet, Sesshoumaru caught the old demon's words. Gripping his sword tightly, he began imagining creative ways for Totosai to die. "What does that have to do with _anything_?"

"Bakusaiga is a soul-weapon!" shouted the swordsmith, throwing his hands into the air, as though he was dealing with a recalcitrant two-year old. "Forged of your very spirit! Of _course_ it detects the nature of your relationships with kin. Those you hold close to your heart, for good or for ill, shall always have a profound effect on the blade."

The entire area fell silent following his declaration, only disturbed by the slayer and the monk shuffling to the doorway of the hut to investigate the cause of the commotion.

Eyes impossibly wide, Sesshoumaru looked at the blade in his hand, then back at the swordsmith. A blade from his soul? Icy fingers of doubt and panic crept up his spine. That did not sound possible. Or good.

"Exactly _when _were you planning to tell me this?" glared the taiyoukai. If he had to be angry with someone, better to be upset with the one that had hidden valuable information from him.

"I already did," nodded the smith, "I said you had surpassed your Father, didn't I? Is that not what you intended to do?"

Rings clinked as the monk stepped forward, shading his eyes from the bright daylight sun. The slayer trailed afterward, and both of them moved to stand beside Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru only dimly heard the movement in the back of his mind. His thoughts swirled into a confused jumble, blocking out the outside world.

Gods above, this was why he disliked his Father's old friends and companions! They were twisty and duplicitous, speaking in riddles while expecting him to understand. Even the old flea, Myouga, knew more than he let on. Sesshoumaru growled.

Luckily, Inuyasha came to his rescue and asked the question on the forefront of his mind. "What the hell is a soul-sword?"

"Eh? Just what I said," mumbled Totosai. The elderly demon scratched his head, as though the question had stumped him. Of course, the senile act could only buy him so much time. Eventually, he had to answer. "A weapon forged of spirit, instead of tooth or claw or steel. The most powerful kind in the world. But a soul-weapon cannot be created or wielded by anyone other than its owner. When the soul passes on, the weapon looses all strength. Your Father wisely chose to use fangs, instead, in order to pass along his inheritance."

Finally packing up his things, the old demon turned to Sesshoumaru once more.

"Don't lose it," he warned with a wry smile.

Speechless, the white-haired demon stared after Totosai's retreating figure.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As screams echoed down the palace hallway, Kagura hid her face behind her fan and smiled. Of all the beautiful, ironic, poetic moments of divine justice she had seen in her life, this was the best. Deep down, she loved watching Naraku's plans backfire.

This particular plan had backfired _horribly_. Naraku had drawn out the evil souls of demons from within the Shikon no Tama, given those souls a physical form, and ordered them to attack his foes. But her idol, Sesshoumaru, had beaten back the demonic conglomeration, at which point the priestess had purified it into itty bitty ashes.

Ah, yes, it was marvelous. The evil youkai contained in the Shikon Jewel, trapped there by Midoriko for centuries, all of those souls had been purified. Which meant that the Shikon Jewel was now completely, blindingly, perfectly pure.

Naraku could not even touch it. In fact, her vile slave-driving master could not even stand in the same room. The Shikon no Tama shone like a beacon of heavenly light, pure white with traces of coral pink laced through it. Kagura closed her fan once more, tapping it against her shoulder, trying to compose her joyous expression.

The terrified screams ended, so she knew it was time to approach. "Kagura!" snapped her master, "When I tell you to procure a _healer_, I mean for you to find a _competent_ one. This one won't do."

Glancing at the floor, the wind-witch eyed the remains of the doctor she had taken from a nearby village. Pieces of the man were dripping down the rice paper walls. Ouch. That would stain.

"Clean this up!" Naraku ground his teeth, cradling his hand against his chest. When the others had won the battle against the evil souls of the Jewel, it just so happened that Naraku had been holding the Shikon no Tama at that moment. The burns he had received still would not mend.

"Yes, _master_," she replied snidely, feeling rather emboldened by the entire experience. Maybe there was hope for her freedom in this world, after all. "Shall I kidnap another one?"

Of course, she knew as well as her master that spiritual wounds from the Shikon no Tama would never recover by using regular medicinal skills. The black-hearted half-demon reclaimed his seat with a pained grunt and looked her direction. He seemed to be judging her.

But then, Naraku was always judging her, testing her, pushing her to fail. He would love nothing better than to punish her for insubordination.

"No," growled the dark hanyou. "It will do no good. But then… you knew that already, didn't you, Kagura?"

At his icy tone, the wind-demoness froze in trepidation. She had done as he ordered – only the healer had failed. Being penalized in the doctor's place was something she had hoped to avoid.

"Master?" she replied evasively. If she did not admit to any wrongdoing, then that might help.

"The purity of the Shikon no Tama caused these wounds," he continued, "Only tainting the Jewel once again will suffice. And I know exactly how to do it. Do you, Kagura?"

Ah, yes. It was one of those days. Sometimes her master enjoyed reviewing his creatively disgusting ideas in front of her, as if she might add input. Of course, she never did. Not voluntarily anyway. That was for the best, too – Naraku hated to be interrupted while he was scheming.

Shaking her head, she finished exporting the leftover guts and miscellaneous parts of the dead doctor out one of the shoji screens, using her winds to funnel the remains of his carcass without touching it. A lady should never get her hands dirty without good reason. Finally satisfied that the gloomy room looked merely shadowy and depressing rather than obscenely revolting, Kagura returned her attention to her master.

"The Jewel's light has returned, because _she_ purified Magatsuhi and broke the seal on her powers," he murmured pensively.

Kagura had no doubt to whom he referred. The priestess of the Shikon no Tama had battled the darkness within it and come out victorious. Honestly, what had Naraku been thinking, entering into such a chancy battle? Not that she minded the results…

"In that case, I shall change this to a light of despair," the vile hanyou announced.

"Forgive me for asking, but haven't you tried that before?" asked the wind-witch. The scorn was thinly concealed in her tone. "Inuyasha's group won't fall for that trick again."

A sinister chuckle was her reply. "Correct. They anticipate my attempts to turn them against each other. However, as much as I enjoy watching betrayal tear people apart," he leered, "This time, trust shall be my weapon."

Kagura shuffled her right foot quietly, wondering if she could leave the room yet. She had better places to be. In fact, any place but here would be an improvement. Leaving without permission could be just as painful and deadly as leaving too late, when Naraku was in a foul temper.

As if he could sense her confusion, Naraku's red eyes pinned her down. The foreboding smile on his face grew another inch. "You wish to be free, don't you, Kagura," he said slowly, pulling a glowing orb from a jar behind him. The pulsing light drew her gaze, beating in time with her heart, and she knew instantly what he was holding out to her. "Here, take it. "

A flutter of panic bloomed in her chest. She had spent most of her miserable existence trying to figure out a way to escape her servitude, but as long as Naraku held her heart, she was his captive, a slave to do his bidding. Life under Naraku's reign was not so desirable, but it was better than surrendering to the void. As always, her fondest daydream was how she could acquire her heart and win her independence from Naraku, yet so far, she had not been able to get past his defenses.

And now, he was holding it out to her – offering her liberation – her heart literally in the palm of his hand.

Kagura's eyes flickered toward his, trying to discern the catch. There had to be a trick to it. With Naraku, there always was. Her fingers crept toward freedom, only to hesitate at the last second. The damned thing was probably poisoned or something. There was no chance that he would simply let her walk away. She dropped her hand.

And just like that, the moment was gone. He snatched back her heart, secreting it away again. "You don't trust me," he stated almost gleefully.

Wordlessly, she glared at him. What kind of ridiculous question was that? Of course, she did not trust her tormentor.

"Trust can be a powerful thing, Kagura," he scolded her like a child. "Look at what it could have done for _you_. Dismissed."

Callous laughter followed her down the palace halls and into the night. Attempting to block her ears did nothing; she could still see her chance at freedom slipping away, over and over again, in her mind's eye. Gods, she hated that man!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Opening her eyes, the first object that greeted her gaze was the comforting ceiling of Kaede's hut. The second item that intruded upon her attention was a head full of messy silver hair, topped by a pair of dog-ears. "Kagome!" the hanyou cried, "You're awake!"

Had she been asleep? Yes, it would seem so. She felt extremely refreshed and revitalized, like she had been resting for days. In fact, she _had_ been resting for days. Three days and seven hours, to be precise. She knew this odd tidbit of information, because she could feel the earth beneath her feet, and it had shifted that much since her last period of wakefulness.

Oh, gods. How did she know something like this? Stumbling out of bed, Kagome's eyes grew even wider, because the world moved with her. She squeaked in alarm and crumpled to the floor, but the world followed her down. It was everywhere and all at once, and she was going to be sick…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's concerned voice tracked her progress. "Kagome!"

Then, gentle hands were at her back. "Cease that shouting, young man," the old priestess muttered irritably. "Ssh, now. You're all right, Kagome. Relax into it. Relax."

She groaned, eternally grateful for Kaede's support, as the old woman rocked her lightly back and forth in her arms. Tears seeped forth beneath her lashes, and she whimpered into the worn, white top that the old priestess wore. Finally, the earth centered itself under her, and she drew back from Kaede's arms, feeling a knot of power settling into her chest with every breath she took.

Sympathetically, the elder miko asked how she felt, and Kagome did not know how to answer, at first. "It feels like a haze has lifted," she murmured in awe. "What happened?"

"Magatsuhi was destroyed," her hanyou guardian announced proudly, deliberately failing to mention who had accomplished this feat. "The old hag says your sealed spiritual powers mus'ta returned."

"And Sesshoumaru," Kagome inquired breathlessly, memories returning to her. "Is Sesshoumaru all right?"

Silver ears flicked in annoyance. "Well, yea, but he's just standing around looking stupid all day. Won't even fight me. Maybe his head got damaged."

The woven bamboo doorway shifted, then, bringing light into the dim house. Sango pushed her way through the door and dropped to her knees beside Kagome. Clutching her best friend's hands, the taijiya exclaimed with a radiant smile, "Oh, Kagome! You're all right!"

The young priestess returned the smile, but she couldn't shake the strange feeling she had, itching its way through the back of her head. When Sango released her hands, she scratched at the back of her hair, as though she could drive the tickling sensation off with her fingers. Her brow creased in consternation.

Gah! What was that feeling? It felt like there was a thread wrapped around her brain and trailing off into the distance, tugging at her to pay attention, pay attention, pay…

Wide-eyed, Kagome spun to face Inuyasha. "I can feel it," she tried to explain.

Her hasty words merely puzzled her companions. "What'cha talking about wench?"

Testing the line in the air, once more, she inhaled and exhaled deeply before continuing. "I can feel the Shikon no Tama," continued Kagome, "All of it. I know where Naraku is."


	15. To Pat the Fluff

Disclaimer: Not my characters, no money earned.

Author's Note: I am going back and adding chapter titles to each section. Sorry for the delay, it's an extra long chapter to make up for it, with lots of fluff. Literally.

In Chapter Two, I named the fluff over Sesshoumaru's shoulder a 'pelt' or a 'mantle' so these are terms I will continue to use in this story. However, I recognize the fact that the mokomoko-sama moves, and I think it is probably able to feel things as well, since it bleeds when injured. Perhaps these two concepts are not incompatible?

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 15: To Pat the Fluff**

Despite Inuyasha's bellyaching, they did not leave until she had gotten her contacts. Fortunately, she had placed an order for a new set of contacts, hours before returning to the past to be knocked out in a fight against Magatsuhi. Well, at least Kagome counted this as fortunate. Since she had been unconscious for a full three days, this had allowed her to avoid the inevitable complaints from her hanyou protector about how _long_ her new prescription took.

So now, everything was back to normal. She could see without the aid of her glasses –once again stowed safely away in her backpack. She was traveling with her friends again –a relief in some ways after traveling with the silent, pensive taiyoukai. However, she still counted herself as a member of Sesshoumaru's group too, since they were traveling in the same direction toward Naraku. As long as there was no need to make up her mind, concerning which group she was _actually _a part of, she would not decide. Choosing last time had been too difficult!

But the oddest thing about the journey, so far, was Sesshoumaru. Ever since she woke up in Kaede's hut, he had been dogging her footsteps – literally. When she had traveled home to pick up her new contacts, he had followed her to the well. When she had returned, he had been waiting beside the well and accompanied her back to the village. The entire time, Sesshoumaru remained silent, so she could not figure out what the enigmatic taiyoukai was thinking, but she secretly hoped that he had worried about her.

After all, Inuyasha said he had refused to leave the village. And now, every indicator pointed to the fact that Sesshoumaru's strange behavior was related to _her_…

Well, perhaps not. But it never hurt a girl to dream, right? It was flattering to think that he might fret over her health after the fight with Magatsuhi.

Wandering through an uncharted path in the forest, it was hard to tell whether the sun had set or not. Kagome had kept her tongue all day, never complaining about their pace, because she felt so happy to have her contacts again. However, as the hours dragged on, and Inuyasha showed no signs of stopping, Kagome and Sango began to slip each other conspiring glances. Both girls wanted to find a hot-spring, or at least make camp early, so that they could catch up with each other's gossip away from the men's prying ears. Of course, Kagome would probably do most of the talking; she was the one who had been traveling with Sesshoumaru for the last week or so.

With a blush, the priestess slowed her steps, falling in between her group and Sesshoumaru's pack of meanderers that brought up the rear. Ah! What if Sango asked embarrassing questions about her time with the dog-demon? True, she had allowed her mind to wander through the gutter a few times while she stayed with Sesshoumaru. But that was only because he had agreed to train her, and stood quite close to her while she practiced firing arrows. Oh, and because of the time that he had carried her, unexpectedly, to 'visit' Kikyou and learn more about the seal on her powers. Okay, and perhaps because of that time that she had watched the taiyoukai standing in a rainstorm, checking for signs of waterlog in his clothing…

All right fine. Perhaps her mind had just wallowed in the gutter and stayed there. Now that she thought about it, she really _had _spent an inordinate amount of time thinking about Sesshoumaru. Even when she was not pondering his appearance, she was pondering his eccentricities or his personality. Heck! Kagome had even discussed the taiyoukai with her _mother_. That was a sure sign of trouble.

Now, all she had to decide was – how much of this should she reveal to Sango? The taijiya would surely ask questions. In fact, her best friend seemed to be eagerly awaiting her signal to stop for the evening.

And for that matter _why _was it only Kagome who chose where and when to stop for the night? Gah! It made her look lazy, always being the one to call a halt to the proceedings.

"Inuyasha!" she finally called out, when the darkness in the forest grew so gloomy that she almost tripped over a tree root. "Naraku isn't getting any closer today!"

"Wha?" the hanyou replied, confused. "Is he moving?"

"No, I mean, he is not coming closer today, because I am not walking any further," corrected Kagome petulantly.

"Wench!"

"My feet hurt!"

Miroku lent her a hand, at this point, reinforcing the fact that humans tired more easily than demons or half-demons. Flashing the monk a thankful glance, she began to unpack her things in a nearby clearing. The rest of the group followed after her, and Inuyasha, still grumbling, found a tree to rest in for the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshoumaru stood at the corner of the clearing, just outside of the range of their firelight. Pensively, he watched her interact with Rin and Shippo and feed the others in her group with the supply of ramen she had bought in the future. After a few minutes of observing him, silently hovering in the darkness outside their circle, Kagome tried to encourage him to come closer and join the others.

Remembering how much he had liked ramen, even if the taiyoukai had not wished to admit it, she prepared him a cup, and quietly set it down beside him. Stubbornly, Sesshoumaru still refused to speak to her, however. It began to frustrate her.

It wasn't that she expected a happy greeting, or even a thank you for the ramen, but why was she suddenly getting the silent treatment? This particular dog-demon was even harder to fathom than Inuyasha. At least her half-demon protector opened up to her, occasionally, in his own gruff manner. And before the fight with Magatsuhi, she had actually held several long, enjoyable conversations with Sesshoumaru.

Finally, disappointed at the complete lack of attention from the taiyoukai in their midst, Kagome rejoined Sango. The two women slipped away to a nearby stream, ostensibly to refill their water supply, yet actually intending to chat with one another away from the men in their group. Kagome felt sure that both Miroku and Inuyasha had seen through this subterfuge by now, but it never hurt to _pretend_ that they were not gossiping like little girls, at least.

"So, you say he agreed to train you?" Sango prodded her, as Kagome washed her hands in the stream. "What happened then? We all worried about you!"

"Just as I said before– Sesshoumaru agreed to help me become a better archer," the priestess replied, "He was a surprisingly good teacher. Oh! And I learned more about Rin!"

The slayer rested on a stone near her friend. "Rin?"

"He rescued her from a forest," whispered Kagome, frowning slightly, "Using the Tenseiga."

"Oh!" replied Sango, clearly pleased by this piece of news. "So, he _does_ use the sword to heal people."

"Not just heal…" muttered the dark-haired priestess, her frown growing more pronounced.

With wide-eyes, the taijiya took in the implications of that statement. Not only had Sesshoumaru rescued Rin, he had _resurrected_ her from death itself. Well, that was… unexpected. But ultimately, that was wonderful! It meant that the taiyoukai was softer at heart than any of them ever knew. So, why did her friend seem so disappointed?

When Sango asked what was bothering Kagome, however, she was completely unprepared for the outburst of unhappiness. "How can he be so kind to Rin," Kagome complained, "And nicely offer to train me, but then just stop talking to me and act like I don't exist? I don't understand!"

Rubbing the back of her neck, the taijiya mused over this statement. Honestly, she hadn't noticed anything different about Sesshoumaru's behavior toward the rest of them. He had been silent and cold, and that was normal, so she had let it be.

Obviously Kagome had seen a different side of the taiyoukai – one that she regretted losing. "In what way did you expect him to behave, Kagome?" asked the slayer, curiously.

"I don't know," the miko answered, sounding discouraged. "I mean, he did kidnap me, which was scary – but then, when I learned the truth about Rin, I thought maybe there was more to Sesshoumaru than the rest of us thought, and I wanted to discover more of his secrets. But instead, he discovered mine; he figured out that I was from the future, even though I only said maybe one or two words about it. And somehow this led him to want to teach me archery, and… it was all very confusing."

"Confusing?" echoed the demon-slayer.

"Yes," Kagome responded sadly. "I don't know how I feel about him, but I did not want to leave his group a week ago, when you all showed up… And it upsets me that he won't talk to me anymore."

Exhaling slowly, Sango processed what her friend was saying, but the only conclusion she could draw pointed in an odd direction. Could it be that the priestess liked Sesshoumaru? It had taken Sango months to figure out that the jealousy she felt over Miroku was more than simply annoyance at the monk's perverted actions toward other women. Sometimes, it was difficult to figure out the state of one's heart.

But Kagome had always been supportive and encouraging toward Sango, even in the worst of times. So, she would return the favor. "I'm sure the change is not because of _you_, Kagome-chan!" she said, with a smile, "Sesshoumaru probably does not want to speak much in front of his brother. Just keep trying to talk to him, and I'm sure your usual cheerful self will win him over."

This seemed to improve Kagome's mood, and by the time they returned to camp, both girls had plenty to think about from the conversation. Choosing to make things easier for her best friend, Sango resolved to keep Inuyasha away from his half-brother, whenever it appeared that Kagome wanted to speak with the elder brother. And deciding that her best friend was correct, Kagome resolved to draw Sesshoumaru out of his shell once more.

Kagome knew just how to do it, too. A mischievous gleam entered her eye as she considered the possibilities.

After all, she had made a promise to her mother! She had vowed to report back and inform her mom whether the fluffy fur on Sesshoumaru's shoulder felt as soft as it looked. It hadn't been a very serious promise, at the time, but Kagome decided to fulfill her goal now, thereby forcing the taiyoukai to talk to her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bright and early the next morning, she struggled out of her sleeping bag and grabbed her bow and quiver. Marching determinedly up to the taiyoukai, she stopped a few feet away and whispered, "Sesshoumaru. It's time!"

Golden eyes landed on her form, then flickered away again, toward her companions. The others remained asleep, however, and the taiyoukai soon returned to staring at her, as if she had lost her mind.

"You said you would train me," hissed Kagome between her teeth, "Remember?"

He was silent for so long that she feared he was going to ignore her entirely, but finally, he replied. "The seal on your powers is gone, miko," he answered, "There is no more need for…"

"No, no!" she murmured quietly. "That makes training even more essential! I don't want to accidentally purify you, or Shippo, or something."

A soft snort was his only response. Evidently, he did not think her chances were very high, if she ever tried to attack _him_.

Once more, she tried to convince him. The sun was not even up yet, and there was no way that she would have woken up this early merely to be disregarded! Archery training was in her near future – this was an essential piece of her plan to pat the fluff. She could not simply jump on him and grab the fur. Thus, she had to entice him to come closer on his own, before launching a sneak attack! Yes, her plan was brilliant.

Blowing her hair out of her face, she watched as a puff of mist rose from her breath. The mornings were chilly now, but not cold enough yet that she had to stop wearing her uniform. The water-vapor made her think of shouki though, which made her think of a better argument. "The final fight with Naraku might be any day now," muttered the priestess, "And you can't want me to go into battle untested!"

His eyes flickered, though whether in annoyance or merriment she could not tell, and he slowly rose to lead her out of the clearing. Internally, Kagome did a mental jig. She had convinced him to talk to her, _and _to train her! Now, all she had to do was divine what was bothering him, and why he had been so quiet ever since she woke up.

When they had reached a suitable distance from the camp, Sesshoumaru abruptly stopped and made a tiny incision on a tree. Then, spinning to face her, he grabbed the tip of her bow and dragged her fifty paces away from the tree. Finally releasing her weapon, he stood there impassively staring at her, as if daring her to protest.

At this range, she could barely see the tiny nick he had made in the bark, even squinting. Puzzled, her brow furrowed slightly. What was he trying to prove?

For the most part, she had always been a terrible archer – (mediocre, Kagome liked to tell herself). But after she had lost her contacts, and Sesshoumaru had stolen her glasses, she had miraculously performed _better_ in fights than ever before. Surrendering to the fact that she could not see had helped her concentrate on the auras of demons around her, while keeping her eyes open and attempting to 'see' what she was doing merely held her back. After all, spiritual energy wasn't necessarily visible –trying to observe it would be highly ineffective.

But just because she had learned how to concentrate, and just because her spiritual aura had been unsealed with the destruction of Magatsuhi, this did not mean she was any better at the _physical_ stage of archery. She still had terrible form. Lucky shots did not count for everything. Skill would be useful too.

Notching an arrow, she fired toward the mark. And although it hit the tree, which rather impressed her, it missed the tiny notch in the bark by several feet. Turning expectantly to Sesshoumaru, she wondered if missing the mark would help her case, or prove his argument.

With a derisive sniff, the white-haired dog-demon turned to leave. "As you can see," he informed her, "No further instruction is necessary."

"Oh, come on!" Kagome stomped one foot, disturbing the dew covered grass. Then, narrowing her eyes, she played with fire. "Can't stand to be around me anymore, now that my powers are unsealed, is that it?"

The taiyoukai froze, back facing toward her. In the predawn light, the colors seemed to bleed out of his outfit, until he appeared more like a silvery statue than the dog-demon she was used to.

At length, he answered, not the question she had asked, but the one she hadn't. "It was this Sesshoumaru's understanding that the lessons would last only until you rejoined your… companions."

She blinked, mystified. Sure, she had told her traveling companions that she wanted to spend more time with Sesshoumaru, in order to train. But that didn't mean that the lessons automatically ended when she rejoined them, did it?

Then, like a light had dawned in her mind, she realized what his problem was. She had rejoined Inuyasha, not just her other human companions. And to a dog-demon, this must mean she was switching packs, or something like that. Just because she imagined she was traveling with her friends _and _with Sesshoumaru's group, at the same time, that did not mean he thought of it the same way. Perhaps to him, the lines looked more sharply drawn?

Testing her theory, she carefully phrased her next words. "I told them I would travel with you until I learned… er… more, which I… haven't?" explained Kagome hesitantly. "My technique is appalling."

Oh, how it hurt to admit that. Plus, it wasn't entirely true. The terms of their agreement had never been all that clear, actually. And her technique had been steadily improving. But the words made all the difference.

Finally, Sesshoumaru was looking at her again. He seemed vaguely surprised and perhaps even pleased by the idea, although it was difficult to tell. Kagome counted the fact that he was not walking away as evidence that he was happy with the idea.

"So," she continued cheerfully, "I don't suppose you could show me how to… um… aim properly, again?" A light blush formed on her cheeks, as she tried not to consider exactly how contrived that statement sounded. Could she be any more obvious?

Fluffy fur taunted her, just out of her reach.

Sesshoumaru stared unabashedly at her now, like he had never seen her before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

All day long, it had been tormenting him, and the taiyoukai didn't even know why. When the miko had been hurt, he had felt concerned about her welfare, and he had been unable to leave the village until he knew she was all right. He told himself it was because she had been under his protection, when she fell unconscious, so it would have been irresponsible to abandon her, without knowing she was safe.

But of course, the moment she awoke, his rationale had been exposed for what it truly was – a flimsy excuse. There had been no need to linger near her, because she had plenty of protection from her companions already. From his half-brother, Inuyasha.

The moment she was able to stand, she had immediately returned to Inuyasha's side. And the odd sense of disappointment he felt forced him to wonder what he had expected. Instead of speaking with Inuyasha, reassuring the brat that she was fine and that they would travel together once more, he had hoped that she might… what?

Return to him, instead? Ridiculous. There was no more reason for her to stay. Initially, he had forced the issue by kidnapping her in the dead of night, concerned about her sudden improvement in archery. Thinking that her 'glasses' were the cause of this improvement, he had stolen them to weaken her. And when that did not work, he had _needed_ to investigate further, so he had stolen her too.

But now, he feared he had learned entirely too _much _about the little priestess. He knew all sorts of intriguing things about her, like the fact that she was from the future, and that she made unreasonably delicious noodles, despite the fact that he didn't like human food, and that she was well-educated, and that her previous displays of talent had been a pale-comparison to the strength she would now wield with her holy powers unsealed…

Instead of deterring him, these things merely interested him more. Before the fight with Magatsuhi, he had expected to travel with her and the idea had been perfectly satisfactory. And then the priestess had woken up and ruined everything by returning to Inuyasha, instead of to him, thereby forcing Sesshoumaru to realize just how ridiculous he had been acting. Demons didn't travel with priestesses! It wasn't done. He wasn't supposed to be friendly toward her, or intrigued by her; he wasn't supposed to feel anything toward her at all.

Unfortunately, before he could salvage his dignity and exit with his head held high, she had ruined everything _again_, by sensing Naraku. Using the new strengths that came with having her powers unsealed, the priestess had somehow divined where their arch-enemy was hiding. At which point an entirely new excuse to stay close to her had presented itself – they were traveling in the same direction, toward a common enemy. Thus, he might as well follow along with his half-brother's group…

Only this time, he recognized his latest justification for what it was right away. He didn't want to leave, and he was using Naraku, of all people, as an excuse to stay. It galled him.

It also irritated him, whenever she smiled at something Inuyasha said, and when she deferred to his half-brother on trivial details, like where to rest for the night. True, the miko had planned the stop – but she had discussed it with his half-brother first, and no one else in the group. Little things like that irked him to no end. And of course, the moment he knew it was bothering him, this knowledge began to vex him too. He felt annoyed at _himself_ for feeling annoyed at _her_, because clearly it was not any of his business to feel anything toward her in the first place.

All of this had meant only one thing. Sesshoumaru had decided he had to distance himself from her, immediately. And his plan had been working tremendously well, until she had interrupted his sleep and demanded he pay attention to her once more.

Why, oh why, was she pestering him about archery lessons, when she had enough spiritual power to vaporize an entire field of low-level demons by firing a single arrow?

Attempting to demonstrate this point, he had led her through the forest until he found a long, thin space between the trees. Then, designating a spot for her to aim, he had stood back to watch.

As anticipated, her spiritual aura practically screamed at their surroundings when she fired, sweeping the field with a flood of death for any demons in her way. It would hardly matter if she aimed or not.

Argument made, he turned to leave, only to realize that perhaps he had misunderstood her intentions.

"I told them I would travel with you until I learned… more…" she said hesitantly, as though she was searching for the answer to a particularly difficult question. "My technique is appalling."

Sesshoumaru probably should have been alarmed by how pleased this made him feel.

After all, she hadn't said she was choosing him over Inuyasha, she had merely implied that she was still a member of his group, as well.

"I don't suppose you could show me how to…" she continued, "Aim properly, again?"

He watched in curious fascination as a light dusting of pink shaded her cheeks and ran across her nose, like an inevitable disaster occurring in slow-motion. His left hand twitched, as if to remind him that it existed and that he hadn't used it enough since its return. And all his careful work to distance himself from her unraveled, like the strands of a badly woven cord suddenly forced to bear weight.

Stepping forward, he agreed to her request, silently adjusting her elbow, then lingering behind her. Her scent shifted to that of determination and unease, all at once, and as she took aim at the tree, reaching back for an arrow from her quiver, her hand brushed over the fur trailing from his shoulder. "Oh! Sorry," she apologized insincerely, "I didn't mean…"

It was actually rather amusing, he decided, how hard she was trying to set this 'accident' in motion. Without a warning, he reached up and captured her palm in his right hand, effectively pinning her back against his chest, with one arm awkwardly raised over her shoulder.

"Rin does this too," he told her, humor leaking through into his tone, "Tripping, in order to fall into me, knowing I will catch her."

"I…" Kagome blushed again, "Wasn't…"

"Why not ask instead?" he continued agreeably, releasing her hand.

With a halting breath, she dropped her bow, and turned to face him. "Oh," murmured the priestess in surprise. Apparently, this idea had never occurred to her. "May I?"

As dawn finally broke over the land, simultaneously lightening the colors and lengthening the shadows in the clearing, Sesshoumaru lost track of what he had been about to say. He had been about to deny her. Surely.

But really, there wasn't any reason to say no, was there? Rin occasionally touched the pelt on his shoulder; it would not hurt to allow one more person to do so. The miko was merely curious. And it was not as though anyone else was watching.

So, he agreed.

Eagerly burying her hands underneath the fur, she stroked the segment over his shoulder, setting all the hair on his neck on its end. His mantle was something less than a part of his body, but something more than mere armor. It was linked with his youki, and it transformed with him, when he took his dog-form. And as a physical embodiment of the demonic-energy inside of him, the pelt was currently reminding him that his companion was a _priestess_, and a very strong one at that. Instinctively, he felt alarmed at her touch.

On the other hand, it was completely harmless, even soothing.

"It's not that soft," she noted almost sadly, "More like the fur on a wolf."

Narrowing his eyes, he protested this comparison. "This Sesshoumaru is a _dog_-demon."

And since when had she been petting _wolves_, anyway?

Lifting his left hand, he brought it to her head, surreptitiously touching her very black, very _human_ hair. It was smooth and wavy, although not as soft as Rin's, and it loosely pushed back against his fingers. Only fair, he thought, that he should take this opportunity to mess up her hair, since she had done the same to his fur.

But at his touch, her blush intensified, and her hands dropped to her sides once more.

Before he could think of a reply – an _excuse_ – for his strange behavior, though, he realized he could hear the others stirring in camp.

The rueful look she gave him, upon hearing this news, stayed with him throughout the day.

It had been a very long time, Sesshoumaru mused, since someone regretted having to part ways with him. Only Rin expressed any desire to stay by his side. Yet unlike his ward, the miko had other friends and places that she could call home. So, what did it mean?

That morning, somehow, it did not bother him to watch her trailing after Inuyasha at the front of their group.


	16. A Battle of Trust

Author's Note: Yes, the same excuse I mentioned in other stories. It still applies. Car accident + coma + short-term memory loss.

Thank you all for reviewing!!! Hopefully the next update will not take _8 months_.

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 16: A Battle of Trust **

The group had only been walking for several hours, when disaster threatened.

It was midmorning, and Kagome had been faithfully following her new and improved priestess-powers, directing her toward the majority of the remaining shards of the Shikon no Tama. She assumed this was where Naraku must be hiding. Yes, the idea that they walked toward a massive battle was somewhat intimidating. But the dark-haired priestess firmly instructed herself that her skills were _stronger_ now that they had been unsealed.

And it helped to imagine that they would take their arch-enemy by surprise! If Naraku did not know the status of her powers, then he would be in for a nasty surprise. Until the fight with Magatsuhi, Kagome's full ability had been sealed by the dark will of the Shikon no Tama. But now, her aura had been fully unleashed! The Jewel could not be hidden from her any longer. Considering that their nemesis always hid behind barriers, denying them knowledge of his whereabouts, if he did not know that Kagome could fully track the Shikon no Tama, now… then he likely did not expect them to find his lair, in short order.

Unfortunately, just when they seemed to be drawing near to Naraku, everything began to unravel. The remainder of the Shikon no Tama skittered away from her senses, becoming harder to track. Also, she began to sense duplicate shards.

Apparently, Naraku had realized that he could no longer hide in plain sight – as usual – so he had done the next best thing. Although he could not conceal the Shikon no Tama from her, placing "fake" copies of the Jewel in her path might also be effective.

Frowning, the girl-from-the-future drew to a halt. In front of her, she heard Shippo's voice from where he rode Ah-Un alongside Rin. "Kagome?" chirped the little fox-kit, pushing everyone else's attention toward her too, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha stopped immediately. Strangely enough, he had continued to 'lead' them despite the fact that he was 'following' her. Of course, this meant he needed to pause a great deal to pretend that he knew where she was headed.

"Did Naraku move?" the hanyou asked eagerly, wheeling about to face her. His ears perked forward with interest.

"No…" murmured the blue-eyed priestess, "It's weird. The Shikon no Tama seems to have replicated itself, in multiple places. I'm having trouble sensing which one is 'real'."

Ironically, this seemed to galvanize Inuyasha instead of discouraging him. The idea of tracking down an unsuspecting Naraku, then stabbing him in the back, this had not appealed to the hanyou. It was _much_ more familiar territory to consider their nemesis might have set a trap in advance.

"Keh!" scoffed the dog-eared boy in fire-rat robes. "As if he can wear us down, by splitting us into smaller groups."

Humming with amusement, the monk agreed. "Indeed, it is unlikely that we will allow ourselves to be pulled apart."

Even Sango nodded at her. Quickly, Kagome felt her bravado returning. This wasn't simply about showing courage in the face of hardship… no! They had a score to settle with Naraku! And there was no time like the present for settling old scores.

With a grin, she stepped toward the front of the party once more, only to hear a chilling tone behind her. Kagura's voice rang out, as a small gust of wind eddied around her ankles. "My, my!" the wind-sorceress taunted, gently, "All the warriors traveling together in one place… or should I say pack?"

When the others turned around, they discovered Kagura standing thirty paces from their path through the forest. Ever unruffled and calm, Sesshoumaru did not even bother to glance in her direction, although everyone else stared. As leaves and pine-needles settled back into place, after a backwash of wind passed over them, Naraku's minion watched the taiyoukai cautiously.

Rin squeaked in alarm, "Uwah!"

This was enough to tick off their resident dog-demon. Sesshoumaru glared at the wind-witch, at last, for disrupting his ward's peace.

"He says, 'As much as I enjoy watching betrayal tear people apart, this time _trust _shall be my weapon.' And evidently," smirked the sorceress coldly, yet somehow with sad resignation, "He doesn't mind that I am telling you this. Whatever that might signify… Enjoy yourselves."

With a flick of her hand, Kagura held a feather aloft, casting it toward her feet. The winds rapidly lifted her off the ground. Enjoying the breeze, Rin slapped both hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes, shrieking once more excitedly. "U-waah!"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru spoke quietly. The taiyoukai's tone carried a tidbit of censure. The screaming quickly ceased.

Kagome felt extremely puzzled to say the least. Out of all Naraku's minions, Kagura was the most 'friendly.' In the past, she had told them a few pieces of crucial information. Yet this time, it was obvious that the wind-witch had _not_ come for Inuyasha or anyone in Inuyasha's party.

The entire time, her eyes had rested only upon Sesshoumaru. As if she _knew_ that he would listen to her, even if he did not trust her fully. How funny, that Kagome had never paid attention to how Kagura _looked_ at Sesshoumaru, before.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to focus on the situation at hand. They knew that a trap lay ahead and Naraku wanted them to know it. And if "trust" would be his weapon, then that meant…

Damn, what did that mean?

She faced her friends, warily. But upon seeing her unease, Miroku simply shrugged his shoulders. The mid-day sun lit the dark bluish-purple of his robes, leaving a calming afterimage in her mind.

With a smile, the violet-eyed monk noted, "It is never good to ponder the words of an enemy too deeply, I think, Kagome-sama."

"True," Sesshoumaru added from close at her side. The word meant more, coming from someone normally so taciturn.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As usual, it began with Kohaku. The boy was still trapped under Naraku's mental control by way of the Shikon shard in his neck. And there was nothing their enemy adored more than taunting the members of their band with memories of failure and loss.

Before reaching any sign of Naraku's castle or any fragment of the Shikon no Tama, a chain whistled through the forest, the head of the sickle thudding into tree bark beside Kagome's head.

The priestess flinched in terror. Whew! That had been her closest brush with death in days! It seemed that Naraku wanted her out of the way, first and foremost, in this fight.

As the boy withdrew his Kusari-gama, his sister gazed helplessly in his direction. "Kohaku!" shouted Sango unhappily yet with determination lacing her tone. "Don't!"

But the eyes of the youngest taijiya remained a blank, dull brown. He looked almost sleepy, as he lifted the hilt of the sickle to strike again. The others prepared to fight, Inuyasha withdrawing Tessaiga from its scabbard and Sesshoumaru shifting to stand before Rin, Shippo, and Jaken.

Sango refused to give in so easily, however. "Kohaku, remember me!" she pleaded with her little brother fervently. "You have resisted Naraku, before. He doesn't own you!"

The surrounding trees and canopy became almost deathly silent in the next few instants. It was as though the world waited for a reply from Kohaku. Or perhaps that was simply Kagome's interpretation of the event. She held her breath, as the brown-eyed boy stilled, his weapon held aloft.

Into the breathless silence, they heard Miroku's cry of pain. A breeze began to slip to one side, toward the center of his cursed hand.

The monk stared at his right hand in horror, clutching his arm with the other hand. Then, he stared at the others, backing slowly away from his companions. In his eyes, Kagome glimpsed sheer panic, which was rapidly displaced by sheer fury.

"Fighting us with 'trust' indeed," hissed the violet-eyed monk. "More like, he is forcing me to become unreliable and untrustworthy…"

"Miroku?" Kagome asked desperately. No. Surely not! Her friend had more time, he had _months and months_, before the void in his hand grew large enough to consume him.

Unless Naraku had a measure of control over Miroku's curse, the timing of his death, all along?

Sango, customarily the strongest one in their group, began to tremble slightly. Her gaze whipped from Kohaku to her fiancé and then back. Anger filled her expression as well. "You bastard!" she raged at the sky, "Come out and fight us directly!"

A flare of bright energy burned briefly in Kagome's mind and she strung an arrow, swiveling to see the creature that approached. It was easier now, to sense demons and shards of the Shikon, but that didn't mean she felt more confident about her archery. In the end, only gut-instinct led the way.

There, through the trees, partially blocked by a ring of trunks, stood Naraku. And he was holding what _seemed_ like the Shikon no Tama… but it was slightly wrong. Kagome knew this.

Naturally, she had no idea _how_ she could tell. But she could. That was what mattered. "Don't attack! It's just a puppet!" she informed the others.

Assuming that an arch-enemy would neither approach without sufficient protection, nor without the _actual_ Jewel of Four Souls in his hand, this might have been a stretch. Yet based on what they knew of Naraku, it seemed correct. He generally avoided conflict unless he would certainly triumph.

"Of course, it is," the red-eyed man announced, a twisted smile adorning his cheeks. "I simply wished to speak with you." Between his fingers, a pale pink orb gleamed at her, almost complete, but not quite. He held it in front of his face, so no one missed seeing it. "How does it feel to know the weakest links in the chain, before the fight even begins?"

Jeering at his opponent, Inuyasha inserted himself into the forefront of the conversation. "Nobody's weak here but you! Coward! Leave Miroku alone!"

"I merely wished to let him know what would happen, if he removed the rosary beads around his hand in the next few minutes."

Kagome noticed that Naraku had drawn their attention away from Kohaku, on the opposite side of the pathway. And yet, Sesshoumaru remained between the boy and Rin. Did that mean he considered the taijiya to be the largest threat, in this scenario?

Furrowing her brow in confusion, Kagome stepped backward toward Sesshoumaru, hoping to follow his good example and stand closer to Shippo in case of attack. Meanwhile, Kohaku swung his sickle again, the chain whistling through the air toward her. Sesshoumaru tensed, Kagome dodged, Sango's attention flew back toward her brother, and in the end, Inuyasha was the only one who pursued Naraku into the forest.

It was one of his usual tactics. The half-dog-demon tended to attack first and ask questions later. Especially when confronted with his worst enemy. It made sense to think that Inuyasha would immediately use the Kaze no Kizu against Naraku.

But that didn't make Kagome feel any better, when she watched the figure block Inuyasha's attack, effortlessly. A shimmering shield formed around Naraku, split seconds before he impaled Inuyasha with a set of tentacles, grown from a shape-shifting body. Inuyasha slammed backward through the underbrush into a tree, hitting the trunk so hard that it cracked.

Well, damn. Perhaps it wasn't a puppet form, after all. It seemed that they had the real Naraku on their hands at the moment.

"Inuyasha!" she called out, releasing her arrow and watching a brilliant stream of pink light flood forward toward their opponent.

Naraku merely smirked and disappeared into a mist of poison. Again… he escaped as usual!

Cursing herself for failing to fire sooner, Kagome ran toward her best friend through the underbrush. "Inuyasha, are you okay?" she inquired hopefully. "I'm sorry! I thought it was… a fake form. He wasn't holding the real Shikon no Tama."

The white-haired hanyou was panting, as she arrived at his side. His chest had been speared with poisonous barbs of flesh, and she could see the toxins spreading through him. But when she touched his shoulder to purify the poison that Naraku had left behind, Inuyasha growled, low and sinister. Next, he pushed her away roughly.

"Get… Tessaiga..." the hanyou ordered. Kagome glanced down at his hands and realized the sword that sealed his demon-blood was over where Naraku had originally stood. Oh! For heaven's sake, Inuyasha had _dropped _it? Or perhaps Naraku had knocked it away from Inuyasha's hands…

Either way, her friend was infected with shouki, and the poison was quickly causing his demonic-nature to run wild. Wavering, uncertain whether to help Inuyasha by purifying the taint or by obtaining his blade, slowly, Kagome reached out for his chest. Surely, if she could remove the _source _of the problem, it was wiser than rushing for a bandaid, like Tessaiga? The sword, Tessaiga, only needed to 'seal' Inuyasha's demon-blood if his life was threatened!

As she encouraged her aura to wash over his wounds, it purified the shouki inside of Inuyasha's chest. Unfortunately, it also completely transformed him into a raging monster. The demonic-blood inside of her companion instantly recognized her as a threat. After all, she was a priestess, less than two feet away, currently trying to purify him.

The fact that she hadn't been trying to _kill_ him, only to _help_ him, this never seemed to enter her friend's mind. Red eyes fixated on her and he snarled, sounding feral and dangerous. Before she could retract her hand, claws slashed through the air, and Kagome felt an explosion of pain in her left arm.

Tumbling over with a shriek, the blue-eyed priestess wondered why she had not simply listened to her friend. Obviously, Inuyasha knew best, what was happening inside of his own body. And now, the Tessaiga was several meters away, and she was injured, and…

"No!" Kagome shook her head firmly. This sort of thing had happened, in the past. She had always survived the ordeal; Inuyasha had never truly harmed her. She trusted him with her life. All she needed to do was communicate with him. "I'm not going to hurt you! Because…"

Unable to finish her statement, she grunted as the air was forced out of her chest and she was yanked through the air, into a hard surface. Blinking unsteadily, the miko realized she had been pulled out of the way just in time. Deep gouges ran through the earth where she had lain a moment ago. Inuyasha's eyes were still dark red, and his snarling had increased.

The arms around her tightened, drawing her attention down, and she realized the one behind her was Sesshoumaru. The bands on his wrists proved this. But it still seemed impossible to her. If the taiyoukai had saved her, then who was guarding Rin and Shippo?

The answer to that became clear momentarily. No one.

Shippo promptly scurried out of the way but Rin merely whimpered, as Kohaku moved to strike down the children in their group. Frantically, the fox-kit directed Rin to follow him, "Rin! Move!"

Yet the little girl in the orange-checkered kimono stoutly held her spot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It felt as though existence paused. Golden eyes widened, as the taiyoukai comprehended that he would not make it in time, unless he abandoned Kagome. Her human form could not be dragged along _that_ fast. Yet by leaving her behind, she might be killed by the raving lunatic, his hanyou brother, only a few paces away.

Thus, even if he _did_ save Rin, he would fail to save Kagome. But by saving Kagome, he would fail to save Rin. He couldn't do both.

_Unacceptable! _It was the only though that formed in his mind.

Until that very moment, he had not paid much heed to Kagura's warning. After all, every one of Naraku's evil schemes seemed more ridiculous than the last. It was impossible to force people to kill each other through _trust_. Trust was not a weapon; it was a privilege to be earned by hard-work, persistence, and good performance.

But when he heard Rin's whispered words, Kagura's warning returned to him with vengeance. Clenching her fists, the tiny human child murmured, too low for the others to hear, "Sesshoumaru-sama will save me."

Dropping the priestess to the ground, his eyes bled ruby-red and he curled into a ball, ready to launch himself forward…

Only to see the sickle stop in midair, as a short sword slid through the young boy's throat. Tears pouring down her face, the elder taijiya had removed the Shikon shard from her little brother's back.

Never one to be outdone when it came to disgraceful behavior toward siblings, Sesshoumaru pivoted on his heel, picked up the Tessaiga, and returned, in less than a second, to shove it through his half-brother's shoulder. After all, the blade helped to seal his half-brother's demon-blood and the boy was out of control. And besides, he was very, very, very angry with Inuyasha, right then.

_How dare the little idiot release his blade in the middle of a battle_? thought Sesshoumaru, _He should have let Naraku cut off his hands first_! The priestess had nearly died… and Inuyasha had forced him to choose between… No, no, no. Being compelled to make impossible choices, that was not good practice, that was stupid and unacceptable folly.

In fact, Sesshoumaru discovered in that moment, he was furious with the entire world. With adrenaline running high, and the fight ever-so abruptly over, there was nothing to do but dig his claws into his palms and look away from the taijiya's grief.

-----------------------

--------------------

----------------

Author's Note: Sango is the heroine of the chapter. This is … attempting to make up for all those fanfics I wrote her, as a minor character. She actually plays a role, in this story, from the beginning! : ) (Still, a side-character though… Sigh.)


	17. One Last Betrayal

Author's Note: In the manga, Kohaku is magically resurrected by Kikyou's pure spiritual light. It never made sense to me. After all, Sesshoumaru's sword Tenseiga could not manage to resurrect Kohaku. But if Kikyou makes a wish? Oh, that's fine.

If you weren't satisfied by Kohaku's resurrection in the manga – go to my profile and vote for what should have happened, instead. The poll is at the top. If you can think of any other ridiculous, funny choices to include, then just email me!

**Lucky Shot**

**Chapter 17: One Last Betrayal**

"Oh… Sango," murmured the dark-haired priestess, crawling toward the taijiya. In the aftermath of the battle, this was all that Kagome could think to do. Her best friend, someone who was practically her sister, was suffering such pain.

Kohaku had been under Naraku's control, and the young demon-slayer had moved to attack Rin. Sesshoumaru had been too far away from his ward to defend her, because he had just saved Kagome from being mauled by Inuyasha in his demonic, transformed state. At the last moment, however, Sango had saved the day. She had removed the Shikon shard from her brother's form, sacrificing Kohaku's life for Rin's.

Unfortunately, it seemed that their enemy was far too good at anticipating how the members of their group would respond under pressure. Even with the simplest of manuevers, Naraku seemed to outwit them, splitting their group into pieces. And pieces were weaker than the whole.

But for once, their enemy had not predicted how the eldest demon-slayer would act. For a long time, Kohaku had been used as a weapon, enticing and coercing Sango into becoming a liability to the group. Yet this time, she had done the right thing, however brutal it might be toward her emotions. Heroically, the taijiya had taken an inevitable step, and she had released her younger brother from his torment under Naraku's hands.

Tears swam through her eyes. "I thought," muttered Sango, "If Naraku is going to use trust as a weapon, then I should behave... in... an unexpected manner."

Leaning over her friend, the priestess hugged her gently. Sango began to cry, and Kagome looked beseechingly at the taiyoukai in their midst. Perhaps Sesshoumaru could do something to save Kohaku? After all, he carried the Tenseiga, and this sword could resurrect others...

The dog-demon shook his head, indicating that he could not restore Kohaku's life. And although she could barely see it, a thread of anger and grief showed through his eyes. Kagome knew that he regretted the youngest demon-slayer's death, in his own way.

Her left arm throbbed, where the flesh had been damaged by Inuyasha's claws. Of course, Kagome knew that her friend had not meant to hurt her, and she would not hold it against him. Still, the injury was going to make her archery even more awful than usual.

Sitting silently on the ground, she embraced Sango and wondered what they were supposed to do next. The wind-witch, Kagura, had recently informed them that Naraku planned to use "trust" as a hurtful tool in the upcoming fight. Yet if they could not rely on each other, then they would have lost before they started the fight. Naraku could not be allowed to pervert the faith that she held in her companions into something dark!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They had rested for a short while, before regrouping in the forest where Kohaku first appeared. Miroku and Inuyasha had stubbornly insisted upon hiding instead of burying the youngest demon-slayer's body. This seemed reasonable, since the boy had been raised from the dead once already. Although Sesshoumaru could not use the Tenseiga, because it only resuscitated an individual once, maybe some other method of resurrecting him could be found.

On the other hand, if the boy's body remained exposed, then their enemy might take advantage of it again. Allowing Naraku to subvert the boy, entrapping the youngest demon-slayer with another Shikon shard, would be horrible! So, her friends had hidden Kohaku's body in the underbrush, covering him with Miroku's ofuda to ward away evil.

Next, when everyone had gathered once more, Kagome found herself comforting Rin. The small girl had apparently liked Kohaku more than anyone suspected. And Rin could not understand why her idol, Sesshoumaru, didn't fix the situation. Because it would not work to leave the job of comforting Rin up to Sango, who had already suffered enough, this task fell to Kagome too.

Meanwhile, they were heading toward the closest Shikon shard that she could sense. After their most recent battle, she had discovered that she could sense each and every fragment of the Shikon Jewel, no matter how distant it might be. Thus, she had been leading her group toward the greatest concentration of shards, assuming that this would reveal Naraku's hiding place, when the hanyou had attacked. Suddenly, it seemed as though the Shikon no Tama broke into multiple segments. She no longer felt certain which Jewel shards were real or fake.

"I smell Naraku off to the left," Inuyasha indicated, wrinkling his nose in distaste, as they trudged through the underbrush. "And possibly to the right."

Rubbing Rin's head, Kagome reached out with her holy aura and confirmed Inuyasha's deduction. There seemed to be three clumps of the Shikon no Tama, at the moment. One to the right, one to the left, and one straight ahead. And since the dog-demons could detect Naraku to either side, the group decided to proceed in a straight line.

As they began to descend, the trees thinned out until a darkened castle appeared in the distance. It looked like Naraku's palace, which they had seen once before. However, this news was both good and bad. It meant they were in the right place, but the enemy was aware of their approach.

Hovering behind her like a wraith, the taiyoukai tried very hard not to show how unsettled he felt. Sesshoumaru could still hear the air slipping toward the monk's cursed palm, and the monk still clenched his arm as though it was extremely painful. Thus, the monk was now a liability. And although the demon-slayer was putting on a brave face for the rest of the world, she had been deeply affected by the death of her younger sibling. Distracted and angry, she would also be a liability in their upcoming battle - at least to Sesshoumaru's way of thinking.

Finally, the miko had been injured by his half-brother. Although the wound was bandaged now, he could still smell the blood under her skin, close to the surface. The pooling blood smelled worse than a bruise, but better than a deep wound, so the priestess might still be helpful in their upcoming fight.

No, the part that bothered Sesshoumaru the most was... the fact that he was still seething about her injury in the first place.

Kagome should not have been hurt. He could have stopped her from walking toward his half-brother, while Inuyasha was undergoing a transformation. He could have moved faster, and simply lifted her out of harm's way. He could have... But instead, he was contemplating the human priestess and his own failings, over and over, in the back of his mind. This was not helpful behavior.

A soundless wave of purple energy swept toward them from the area around the castle. Drawing their swords, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were instantly on full alert. But the swirling purple miasma faded away, even as it reached the group. It pulled back and suddenly it began to lump together, like the wind was alive - a monster made out of toxic air.

Only Miroku whimpered briefly. Some of the poisonous fumes were seeping into his palm.

"Miroku!" cried Inuyasha, "Stay back!" Gripping the Tessaiga more firmly, the hanyou immediately used the Kaze no Kizu to blow away the toxic gas that menaced them. Unfortunately, however, the purple miasma merely coalesced again.

Meanwhile, the monk placed a series of ofuda charms on his wrist, raising a small barrier of pure light around his hand. A clever solution - that way, he could not be poisoned by accident. Still, he remained at the rear of the group.

"What the hell is this?" muttered the hanyou grumpily. Of course, by this time they were all used to it. Naraku created random, disgusting, annoying detachments. Doubtless, this one would be just as aggravating as usual.

The Wound of the Wind had no effect, although Inuyasha tried it several more times for good measure. A purification arrow from Kagome did a great deal of good, however. Simply by firing an arrow, Kagome forced the miasma away from all of them.

"At least this time," Kagome noted wryly, "Since our opponent doesn't have a mouth, it can't bore us to pieces by talking." She tried to ignore the twinge of pain in her left arm, as the bowstring snapped back.

The most important thing to do was find the one controlling the winds, Sesshoumaru thought silently. Usually, Naraku used a puppet to control his followers. Low-level demons which Naraku absorbed, they needed strict control when they were released again to do his bidding. Only the more intelligent, high-level detachments like Kagura and Kanna could act on their own, without a puppet nearby to direct them. Sesshoumaru did not think that amorphous blobs of poison gas had much higher-level intelligence to worry about. Thus, some medium of control must be nearby.

Without a wind-based attack like his half-brother, Sesshoumaru was at a disadvantage. Although even with an attack like the Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha was having very little effect. Positioning himself behind Kagome, the taiyoukai scanned the area for the one controlling their opponent. A glimmer of light caught his eye in the distance, and he sniffed the air, trying to catch a scent. But there was nothing. Not a trace of smell lay in the direction he saw the light flicker.

That meant the one controlling their current opponent could only be the void-demon, Kanna. Since nothing made her, she continuously smelled of... nothing. It seemed like something that Naraku might do - trying to attack their group with nothing but air, while covering his tracks by leaving the void-demon behind to track. Perhaps the enemy believed that dog-demons relied on only their noses, and they would forget to look for other opponents, while their noses were overwhelmed by the smell of toxic, purple miasma.

Signaling the priestess with one hand, he indicated where she should try to fire next. Kagome nodded briefly, then took aim at the indistinct glimmer near the edge of the castle grounds, closing her eyes and gathering her strength. She began to glow softly, holy aura raising all the hairs on the back of his neck. Firmly, the taiyoukai told himself to stop admiring her and get on with the fight.

As if it could sense what she was up to, the poisonous gas clumped together yet again, then swirled angrily toward the priestess when she drew the bowstring taut. "Hold your breath," the taiyoukai indicated uneasily, as the monster made of miasma swept their way. He did not like the way this menacing force could scatter, yet come back again, phasing in and out of existence. Air was next to impossible to fight.

But Kagome could do it, using her newly enhanced powers. And she did make a beautiful sight, while she worked, no matter how much he was trying to ignore that fact. An arrow rocketed away from her like pink lightning, cleansing the surrounding air and once again dispersing the part of their opponent which had almost reached Kagome's form.

Sesshoumaru rapidly followed the arrow, landing a short distance away from where it struck. Sure enough, the one controlling the shapeless miasma monster was Kanna, the scentless void-demon. It might have been an elegant trap, except for the fact that Kagome's newly unsealed powers purified Naraku's miasma on a massive scale, just by virtue of her presence. She served as an unconscious buffer zone, a shield for the rest of the group, against this particular enemy.

The arrow that Kagome had fired, it smashed through the tiny void-demon's mirror and nicked her chest. Very fitting that an overpowered arrow would finally destroy the mirror that Kagome had once cracked, back when her powers were still sealed. Sesshoumaru had not been there to witness that first triumph, but he was able to witness this last one.

Perhaps this would be a good time to test out his newest sword? The Bakusaiga had not been used in combat yet. Although it seemed slightly wasteful to cut down the tiny void-demon, when she had absolutely no drive to fight, and never took action on her own.

As he lifted the Bakusaiga, the white-haired child turned toward him. Sesshoumaru witnessed the emptiness in her gaze, the way she complacently accepted her death at his hands, and it bothered him. The way that Kanna simply stood there, waiting for death. Perhaps she was tired of dealing with Naraku too?

Shaking off his hesitation, he slashed downward with his sword. He was excited to see what kind of an effect his new weapon would have, even if it still rankled that his first victim would act so indifferent. Totosai had described Bakusaiga as a "soul-sword" but no one really knew what that entailed at the moment.

The blade crackled with electricity and arcs of energy escaped the tip of the sword as it moved. But the most impressive part was the scent. It smelled like the same sickeningly sweet toxin which he carried in his blood. If the Bakusaiga could melt his opponents, just like his acid claws, then that would be fantastic.

Infuriatingly, however, before he could investigate what the sword had achieved, the Kaze no Kizu ripped through the underbrush, right in front of him. Without a word, the void-demon cracked in the force of the gale and crumbled into pieces. Sesshoumaru snarled, lowering his blade. How dare his idiotic, half-breed sibling steal his glory?

Once the instrument controlling the poisonous miasma had been destroyed, the fumes began to clear from the air. Whether it had been the mirror or the girl herself controlling the cloud of miasma, it seemed that they were in the clear for now. Naraku had not expected them to find her so fast.

"Um..." The priestess scratched her head with one hand, approaching and peering at the remains of the fallen void-demon. "When I shot my second arrow, the clump of Shikon no Tama that I had detected - it disappeared. Maybe this area did not hold a 'real' shard, just a diversion?"

A soft scuff in the dirt sounded close by. "Indeed," intoned Kagura dryly, as she settled onto the ground a few feet away. The bitterness in her voice was scorching. "Aren't we lucky to be such entertaining diversions?"

With a growl, Inuyasha whirled to face their new opponent, while Sesshoumaru glared daggers at the back of his head. No, not a chance! The hanyou would not be allowed to kill this one! Quickly, Sesshoumaru advanced into a flanking position.

In the background, Kagome looked bewildered, wondering if the territorial behavior came naturally or if it had some deeper meaning in Sesshoumaru's case. Surely, he was not hoping to protect Kagura… from Inuyasha? Kagome rubbed her temples in irritation.

The wind-witch put one foot behind her, defensively, extending two fans before her torso in different positions. Obviously, Kagura did not plan to fold as easily as her sister, Kanna. "Now, you must decide which one of the two remaining pieces to approach," she continued darkly.

Kagome eyed their opponent warily. This particular demon needed an attitude adjustment, but then, her negativity was understandable. No one would have a pleasant attitude after serving Naraku. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still partially blocking each other from progressing toward the wind-demoness.

But watching Kagura carefully, the taiyoukai seemed to understand the meaning behind her words. The wind-witch had mentioned "entertaining diversions" and the two remaining pieces of the Shikon, simultaneously. "Then, none of the bait is real?" he inquired.

Kagome paused in shock, considering this. She had never thought that _both_ remaining pieces of the Shikon might be fake. It seemed obvious that Naraku would want to lure them into a trap using the Jewel shards. But at least one of the remaining shards had to be real, by process of elimination, right?

Lower-level demons began to flock toward them from over the castle's walls, and the wind-demoness grimaced, as if she was in pain. Inuyasha sprang forward, ready to flatten her with the trademark technique housed in his blade. Unbelievably enough, his attack was cut short by someone other than Kagura. As the hanyou leapt through the air, a fist smashed into his cheek, pushing him out of the way.

Inuyasha landed in a heap on the ground, staring back up at his attacker. Sesshoumaru just growled. "What the fuck?" bellowed the younger brother. Rubbing his face, he glared at the inu-youkai.

"This Sesshoumaru shall deal with... " the taiyoukai announced frigidly, only to be interrupted by his younger brother.

"You stoppin' me from killing that bitch?" Inuyasha spat.

Even Kagura looked somewhat confused by this development. A slight blush crept over the wind-demoness's cheeks.

And a headache developed behind Kagome's eyes. _How ridiculous_! Kagome thought furiously, lying to herself, _I am not jealous!_

Just because the dog-demon had been spending time with their group, that did not change the fact that he was annoying and bad-tempered and rude... and... and... All right. Fine. She was mostly angry at the thought of him protecting Kagura, despite the fact that she was an enemy. It was the same kind of despairing, mucky feeling that enveloped her, whenever Inuyasha defended Kikyou's reputation despite the fact that Kikyou had wanted to hurt him. Offering to drag someone's soul to hell like Kikyou, or attempting to kill someone like Kagura did, was it romantic? Maybe people would like her more, if she behaved violently?

"You have had your turn, hanyou." The others could almost hear Inuyasha's relationship with his elder brother crumbling into dust, with those words. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, in bewilderment, while Rin and Shippo hovered near the side of the priestess, as if she could solve everything.

"No way!" shrieked Inuyasha in return. "I knew you couldn't be trusted..."

Right about then, the approaching swarm of low-level demons reached their group, cutting off the discussion. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru took the brunt of the attack. Since they were both paying more attention to their argument than the surroundings, the dog-brothers seemed momentarily off-guard. Of course, it didn't do either one any harm, and they immediately compensated for lost time. Sango did a great deal of damage too, the bone boomerang covering a large amount of ground. Miroku lingered near Kagome, helping to defend the children, because he could not use the Wind Tunnel in his palm at the moment. It was still too unstable.

And Kagome? She was so frustrated that she had trouble firing arrows. Since when did Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru (both of them!) think it was acceptable to start sniping at each other in the middle of a fight with Naraku's underlings? Most of the time, when they fought each other, no one else was around to interfere.

Then, the necklace tucked under her collar tugged at her, demanding Kagome's attention. Puzzled, she glanced down, only to see the Jewel shards that her group collected levitating away from her shirt. With a gasp, she reached up to grasp them. There were only two in the bottle, at the moment. One shard, stolen by Magatsuhi and later retrieved by her companions, and the other shard... was from Kohaku's neck.

They had been having difficulty finding shards for a while, now. Naraku held almost all the pieces, except for the few that her group held. There was only one other shard that she felt at the sides of her consciousness, tingling against her newfound priestess powers. It was very distant though. And at the moment, the Shikon shards under her palm were protesting strongly. Kohaku's shard was being dragged away, but it did not want to leave. Strange, but she could actually feel this.

Straining the bindings of the necklace until they broke, the jar in her fist felt like it weighed a ton. She could barely keep a hold of the bottle. Finally, a youkai dove in her direction, and Kagome was required to turn and ward it off. This weakened her grip on the shard bottle just enough that it was yanked from her grasp.

"No!" Kagome called out. Her hand stretched out after the rapidly fading bottle of shards. No, no, no! This was terrible! The two shards that her group had managed to acquire recently, they were soaring toward the castle. Without thinking, Kagome ran after it.

Panting for breath, Kagome slid to a halt and realized she had fled all the way onto the castle grounds. Oh, not good. The duplicate copies of the Shikon no Tama, which she had been sensing for a while now, they abruptly vanished. Dark laughter emerged in front of her.

Ironically, the one who followed after her into the enemy's home base was Miroku, not Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Only the monk had noticed her move toward the castle, because only Miroku had been at the rear of the group. They both had been trying to protect Shippo and Rin, and Kagome feverishly hoped that the youngsters were not all alone, now. Surely, Jaken and that two-headed dragon would cover them? All of the others had their hands full, combating a seemingly endless stream of low-level demons. It would only take a few moments to kill off the multitude of youkai... But a few moments was all that Naraku needed.

The jingling rings on his staff heralded Miroku's approach. "Kagome!" he called out, coming to a stop right beside her.

Evidently, now that Naraku held all their shards, he no longer felt a need to hide the Shikon no Tama by creating fake impressions of it and confusing her. Besides, he could not gloat effectively without emphasizing the fact that he had outsmarted her in such a ridiculous fashion. Kagome felt sick to her stomach, thinking of Kohaku's death and Sango's tears, and the way that Naraku must have orchestrated the boy's death merely in order to place a spell on his shard. While she could easily sense all the Jewel shards, she could not detect dark spells left on top of them. So, Naraku had used Kohaku's old shard to manipulate the others around it, calling it home after she placed it into the glass jar at her throat, and thereby grabbing all of them.

"Naraku!" she crowed angrily, "You won't get away with this!"

"You always underestimate me," the dark haired man said, smugly. "Perhaps now you understand. Mere trash cannot defeat me."

From behind, she could hear Inuyasha calling her name, and she knew that her friends would arrive shortly, but before she could move against Naraku, a desperate gasp distracted her. Miroku had moved to uncover the Kazaana, even though the hole in his palm was unstable. Their arch-enemy was _right there_ only a few steps away, and furthermore, Miroku wanted to protect Kagome. The temptation was too great for the monk to resist. But after removing the prayer beads that bound the curse on his palm, the Kazaana immediately slipped out of control. Kagome's hair and clothing yanked her to one side, the air itself dragging her toward the monk. And she was only standing _next_ to him, not in front of him!

Naraku grinned evilly and disappeared, only to reappear a sufficient distance away, with a barrier placed in front of him to take the brunt of the winds.

"Stop it, Miroku!" she told the monk, after sliding into him, bracing herself on his elbow so that she didn't fall into the path of the Wind Tunnel.

"I can't!" he shouted. She could barely hear him above the roaring sound of the wind. "The hole is too large. The prayer-beads would get sucked in..."

"Well, maybe I can..." It seemed like something should be possible. There had to be something she could do! After all, Miroku had always contained the curse by using a holy item. Maybe a purified arrow through the back of his hand would do just as well.

Miroku did not allow her to finish her thought, though. Keeping his palm high above her head, facing in the opposite direction, he elbowed her in the stomach. "No! Get away from me!"

As if she could! The gale of wind sweeping by them was too great - she could hardly move. There were probably only a few seconds left, until the Kazaana swallowed them whole.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she infused it with her aura, then stabbed the back of his palm as hard as possible. Miroku screamed. She ignored him and used this chance to shove the tip of the arrow further into his hand, between the fingers. It had to press far enough through the palm that it touched Naraku's curse.

Unfortunately, brute strength was one of her weak points. Working the arrow tip through the back of his hand, just by pushing on it, this would take too long.

In the background, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru reached Naraku, but their enemy had a barrier-shield that stood up to Inuyasha's attacks, as usual. Unable to hear a thing over the wind, she almost missed seeing Kagura. The wind-witch had not been killed! She appeared at Kagome's side, holding out one of her steel-tipped fans. With a muffled shriek, Kagome turned around, scrambling to prepare herself to fight and releasing the arrow in Miroku's hand.

Why hadn't the others taken care of this, before abandoning Kagura to battle Naraku instead? But the wind-demoness had an eerie, intense look on her face. She was looking at Miroku not the priestess in front of her.

"I am the wind," Kagura said, although Kagome couldn't tell whether she was shouting or speaking normally. Probably shouting or the priestess would not have heard it over the background noise. "All winds are under my control."

Trying to take aim at the wind-demoness, Kagome discovered she did not have enough arm strength to stretch out the bowstring, due to the air pressure. The only reason she was able to stand at all was by leaning on Miroku, and his feet were starting to slip forward as well.

"My control!" Kagura insisted firmly, swirling the fan in her right hand in a circle. The speed of Kagura's blades of wind was amplified by Miroku's curse, and tiny arcs of golden colored energy flew past Kagome before she could even blink.

And... they were not injured. Kagura calmly repeated the maneuver, again and again, each time failing to hit the monk and the priestess directly before her. Wide-eyed, Kagome realized that the wind-demoness was not trying to hurt them. Around them, the winds began to decrease.

"What..." murmured Kagome, not comprehending it. The wind-demoness had never directly helped them before. The most she had ever done was to skip fighting with them, when she had to deliver one of Naraku's messages. And she had kindly refrained from giving away one of Inuyasha's most precious secrets - the night on which he turned fully human and would be powerless to fight Naraku. But inaction was completely different from outright assistance.

Standing behind Miroku, using her power to surround his curse, Kagura forced her youki to funnel the wind away from them. What normally resembled a large cone of wind, ending in his palm, now resembled a thin beam of shuddering air, stretching out much further than usual. The gaping black hole in his palm still existed, the vacuum of wind was simply more focused now. But the curse was still spreading, as the hole grew larger.

Able to move without the wind dragging her off her feet, Kagome quickly completed her earlier idea. Moving a short distance away, she shot yet another holy arrow, this time directly through her friend's hand. Miroku moaned, face etched with pain.

And then, the wind ceased entirely. Collapsing to the ground, the monk wrapped his prayer bracelet around his palm once more, while Kagome ran forward trying to see whether her idea had succeeded or not. "Is it gone?" she asked breathlessly. "The Wind Tunnel?"

"No," groaned Miroku bitterly. As he spoke, his breath came in short gasps. "But you did help... bind the curse again... Lots of holy energy!"

A weak smile crept across his face, when he glanced up at her. However, Kagome felt slightly sick, because not one but two arrows emerged from the back of his right hand. It was bleeding everywhere, and it looked absolutely mangled.

"Oh..." Blinking rapidly, she fought back tears and quickly removed her pack, in order to dig through it for a bandage. If she caused the injury, then the least she could do was bind it. "Um..."

Wait! No, they couldn't take a break yet. Kagura was still present! Dropping the yellow bag, the girl from the future spun around to face their opponent. Er... acquaintance. Whatever you were supposed to call a suspicious, occasional enemy.

Kagura scoffed, obviously unimpressed by how easily distracted she was. The wind-demoness crossed her arms, folding the fans that she held.

From across the empty, darkened courtyard, they all heard Naraku's voice. He no longer sounded smug and self-satisfied, though. He sounded angry. As usual. "Kagura," the dark hanyou spat, "You will die for that!"

"Well, you did tell me to use 'trust' as a weapon," Kagura replied sardonically. "So, why would you trust _me_ to take care of the situation?"


	18. Paradox

Author's Note: Minor spoilers for **manga chapter 518**, in which Bakusaiga's effects are discussed, and **chapter 377**, in which Kikyou's theory is outlined.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 18: Paradox**

Even Kagura seemed surprised, when they felt Naraku's presence appear within the castle walls. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had eliminated the multitude of lesser-youkai that attacked the group after the wind-witch arrived. But now, it seemed their enemy had moved on to the next stage of his plan. Whatever that might be.

Perhaps this was merely a trap meant to lure him away from the location where he _should_ be? Naraku was known for such deception. For instance, the vile half-demon had kidnapped Rin before to ensure that Sesshoumaru would arrive at certain locations within a certain time-frame. On the other hand, staying in one place and overanalyzing the situation might cause as much trouble as moving to attack...

Then, he caught a scent that immediately forced his feet into action. Inuyasha picked it up too. "Kagome!" the younger brother cried out.

She was standing a short distance away from their arch-nemesis. Neither of the dog-demon brothers could fathom how she had ended up in such a dangerous spot without their notice. Naraku merely smirked, saying something to the priestess and then vanishing, only to reappear across the open courtyard. Unfortunately, the enemy instantly surrounded himself with a spiritual shield, as he continued to watch the scene unfolding before him.

Kagome was standing right next to the monk, and the monk looked terrified, holding his right palm up to the air. Evidently, the curse on his hand was quickly spinning out of control. The human had been instructed (by their enemy, no less!) that his life would be forfeit the next time he unsealed the Wind Tunnel.

Why hadn't the young fool listened? At this rate, he was not the only one who would be trapped by the curse. Kagome might be sucked into the void, as well.

Half of the taiyoukai's heart wanted to hasten to her side and drag the young priestess out of harm's way. But his more rational half reminded him that the monk's curse was linked to Naraku. If they defeated their enemy quickly, then the monk would be free and Kagome would be fine also.

Remarkably, the wind-demonness was the one to help him decide what to do, in the end. She had not remained behind for long. Instead, she approached the other two and raised her fans, her face a mask of grim determination. "The winds are under my control..." he heard the wind-demonness growl faintly over the sound of the rising winds.

A small spark of approval flared in his chest, as he considered the wind-youkai who once offered him Shikon shards in return for Naraku's destruction. He had not agreed to do any dirty work on her behalf, at that time. But it seemed she understood now. She needed to take a stand. Maybe she could not oppose her master directly, but indirect opposition was valuable too. Such as the step she was about to take. With one last, quick glance in Kagome's direction, he sped toward the evil half-demon that they needed to destroy.

Without assistance in the fight against Naraku, Inuyasha was having his ass handed to him on a plate. That was how it seemed to the eldest brother in any case. Sesshoumaru smirked minutely, as he landed beside his younger brother.

" Wind Scar!" the white-haired hanyou shrieked, attempting to batter his way through the barrier that surrounded Naraku. As usual, it did not fracture the barrier. For some reason, Inuyasha enjoyed starting with techniques he knew would not work, working his way up to the more substantial attacks in his repertoire.

Their enemy apparently noticed this too, snickering derisively at Inuyasha's attempts. Sesshoumaru merely waited for a perfect moment to attack, his newest sword held high. He had not been granted the opportunity to see what a "soul sword" could accomplish yet, since his younger brother had used the Wind Scar to dispel Kanna's remains, after Sesshoumaru killed her. But the Bakusaiga seemed powerful. It practically sang in his grasp, hoping to taste Naraku's blood.

As Inuyasha moved to try a different attack, however, their enemy grew distracted. His smoldering red gaze drifted to the side, falling on Kagome, Miroku and Kagura. He seemed furious. "Kagura!" Naraku shouted from behind his dome-shaped shield, "You will die for that!"

And although his younger brother immediately faltered and glanced to the left, attempting to see what had upset Naraku so much, Sesshoumaru did not move. He focused on the primary target, knowing they might only have one chance. The dark hanyou could not attack Kagome directly without going through both of them. He would prevent it from happening.

Sure enough, his patience was rewarded.

A beating heart materialized in Naraku's palm, and the hanyou squeezed it tightly with his fist. In the background, they heard Kagura scream and collapse to the ground. Yet while it seemed like Naraku had the upper hand, the egotistical psychopath never could resist torturing his enemies a bit, instead of going for a clean kill.

"You want your heart back so badly that you would defy me?" sneered the dark-haired half-demon, still hiding within an impenetrable magical barrier. "Fine, then. Take it!"

The heart in Naraku's palm disappeared and once again, Kagura yelled in the distance. Gifts from madmen were not always pleasant to receive, Sesshoumaru surmised. Then, gathering demonic-energy around him, Naraku attempted to shift closer to his underling, without being seen, by vanishing into the dark purple mist all around them. Still, it was easy to guess where he was headed. While Inuyasha ran to guard the priestess and the monk, Sesshoumaru stood directly in front of the wind-demonness.

It only took an instant for the rest of the events to play out. Naraku reappeared close to Sesshoumaru's side. Although he was still safely ensconced within a shield, the dark hanyou sent three tentacles spinning toward his underling, Kagura, obviously intending to kill her. Having predicted this spiteful behavior, the dog-demon pivoted, slicing through the tentacles and slamming his blade into the side of the barrier.

Unfortunately, he did not succeed in bringing the barrier down. But he did manage to prevent Kagura from being impaled. In the end, the wind-witch was only scratched and her chest slightly punctured by Naraku's tentacles.

With a cold, deadly glare, Naraku prepared to try again, withdrawing the severed appendages back into his body. But rapidly his opponent's expression changed. Before he could even move, Sesshoumaru watched as shock etched its way across Naraku's face.

The flesh around the area where the dark hanyou reabsorbed these prehensile limbs, it darkened and began to sizzle. Three green veins spread up the column of Naraku's neck, sparkling slightly, as though the skin had been electrified by lightning.

"What?!" their adversary hissed softly. The only reason Sesshoumaru caught the words was due to an especially keen sense of hearing. "I can't regenerate?" The injury he had sustained to the three tentacles he attempted to use against Kagura, it was spreading now to the undamaged parts of his body.

In the past, it had been useless to defeat Naraku by cutting him into pieces. The evil hanyou could simply reform by absorbing other demons. Yet somehow, it seemed, they had finally discovered an effective weapon to use against Naraku. The Bakusaiga's effect continued even after the enemy had been cut. In fact, it transferred to any part of the body touching the wound. Like a plague, the Bakusaiga infected whatever it cut, and later, it injured any substances that touched what it had cut... and so on.

Sesshoumaru smiled savagely. For once, he was deeply pleased by the blade that he carried.

Without another word, Naraku fled. Abandoning the remnants of his body that had been infected by the Bakusaiga, he vanished into the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome whined again. She was using her priestess powers to heal the back of Miroku's hand. She was not doing a very good job, though, because she had never practiced this. His hand was not bleeding anymore. It was clean. In addition, it could move quite well and the monk had no trouble gripping things. Still, two large scars traced over the skin. She felt dreadful about this.

"Are you apologizing for saving my life?" the monk asked merrily. Clearly, he was not in pain any longer. It had improved his attitude a great deal.

"No, it's just..." sputtered the priestess. "I mean..."

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha griped from where he leaned on a tree. Arms crossed, he looked anywhere but at the scene in front of him. Although he felt concern for Miroku, he did not fuss over his friends. Well... not when they were _relatively_ healthy. The monk would recover.

Kagura had already departed for parts unknown, and although Inuyasha had vociferously argued that letting her go was a bad idea, no one could deny her the joy of being free, for the first time, on the wind. Naraku had made a miscalculation where his subordinates were concerned. Kanna had died and Kagura had gone free, all because the enemy had been too spiteful to kill her outright - he had sought to torture her first.

Meanwhile, they regrouped in the forest to discuss what to do next. Too many options presented themselves. First, Miroku's hand needed time to heal. And Kohaku's body lay in the forest, waiting to be retrieved. These two options implied that they should retreat to Kaede's village for a few days and properly bury the young taijiya.

Next, Kagome could sense the nearly complete Shikon no Tama, moving away from them at high speed. Thus, she could still detect Naraku. If they waited for a few days, then the evil hanyou might develop a new method to hide in plain sight, and the entire group would fall back where they started.

On the other hand, chasing after Naraku would prevent them from gathering the final few shards. Kouga still had two shards, one in each leg. And there was a lingering itch at the fringe of her consciousness that warned her of yet another uncollected shard. Perhaps they should finish their hunt for the Jewel shards, thereby preventing the enemy from gathering any more.

"Well, I say we go after Naraku," the dog-eared boy added for the third time, as if anyone was in doubt as to his opinion. "Even better, if he's runnin' scared at the moment..."

"The other shards would be a valuable goal, too." Kagome spoke up eagerly. It didn't seem like they should bother pursuing Naraku, when he was clearly too injured to continue the battle. He was very skilled at hiding, and in her opinion they would simply end up wasting time. They would probably hunt him for hours and hours, only for the evil hanyou to disappear at the last possible moment. "If Naraku does not know that I can sense the Jewel of Four Souls, in its entirety, then we would be wise not to alert him to this fact. I will be able to detect the majority of the Jewel, even if we chase him later. And if he _does_ know... then he might make multiple 'copies' of the stone again to mislead us."

With an odd sense of loyalty to the wolf-demon, Miroku threw in his two cents. "I agree with Kagome. Going after the shards is more essential than chasing Naraku, for it will bring him to us in the end. We should stay close to Kouga, or at the very least, he should be warned that the final battle approaches."

Sango remained quiet, although it was obvious what outcome she wanted. She would gladly agree with Kagome, however, she hoped to move her brother's body to safety first.

Scratching her head in puzzlement, Kagome asked, "Would it be sensible to split up? We could perform all of these errands at once."

And with his eyes firmly on Sango's sad countenance, it was obvious whom the monk would be traveling with, if they did split into groups. Sitting nearby, the priestess gazed sorrowfully at her two human friends. It had been a stressful day for both of them.

Then, the girl from the future looked at Sesshoumaru. He was standing very close to her. Even though he hadn't been able to resurrect the young taijiya, she wondered if they could still get the shard back... Maybe they could simply put Kohaku's shard back in again? Would that save him?

"To be honest..." murmured Kagome hesitantly. She didn't want to raise Sango's hopes unnecessarily. But now that her powers had been fully unsealed, it was up to her to explain the changes that she felt. "To be honest, I sensed Kohaku's soul was not gone yet. When I put his shard into the bottle around my neck, I did not know that Naraku had placed a spell on the shard. He grabbed the entire bottle from me, by summoning back just one shard - the one that had been inside Kohaku. And I could feel the shard begging not to leave. It felt like a remnant of his soul remained in the shard."

Everyone seemed surprised. Even worse, a thin ray of hope broke over Sango's visage. Just as Kagome had feared, she was getting her best friend's hopes up, and she didn't know what to do about it. Hanging her head, she trailed off toward the end. "... So maybe we could... restore his soul... somehow."

"The boy's body will start to rot." Sesshoumaru's arctic tone momentarily sucked all the life out of the conversation. He had a way with words like that. "If you wish to try to resurrect him, then you will need to preserve the body."

The elder taijiya's eyes opened wide, and it looked like Sango was in danger of being sick. It was a bit cruel to speak of her younger brother as if the body was just some hunk of meat. But then... at the moment that was all Kohaku was.

"And how could we do such a thing?" inquired the violet-robed monk.

"Hn," the taiyoukai grunted softly. "There is a water-demon to the east, who might preserve the body if she is given a live sacrifice of equal weight. The youkai resembles a lake."

"Live... sacrifice?" Kagome repeated. That did not sound good. Hopefully, the dog-demon meant a deer or a goat...

"Alternatively, his body might be preserved with another Shikon shard, until the boy's soul is removed from the first one." This time, his golden eyes rested on her, and Kagome felt puzzled. She did not know how to manipulate the Shikon no Tama like Naraku did. As if he could sense her uncertainty, Sesshoumaru added, "The Jewel's power has done a satisfactory job, until now."

They all were silent for a few moments, in contemplation. Finally, Inuyasha broke the stalemate. Naturally, his request was nothing new. Once again, he pointed out what an excellent idea it would be to chase after Naraku, before the bastard went into hiding again.

Smiling brightly, despite the fact that she did not feel very happy, Kagome clapped her hands and completely ignored the hanyou's suggestion. "Right!" she announced, "Well, there are three shards that I can sense. Two are in Kouga, and one is _that_ direction." Turning slightly, she pointed with one hand. "Sesshoumaru can travel the fastest, so... maybe he can help me collect the third shard?"

Following this request, she glanced beseechingly at the taiyoukai, hoping her suggestion did not sound like a demand that a proud demon-lord would never agree to. He still looked impassive. Unfortunately, it was his normal look so it didn't tell her much.

"What am I supposed to do?" complained the half-demon. "Defeat Naraku by myself?"

Rapidly reaching the last strands of her patience, Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was thinking we should gather shards first..."

"No!"

She subdued Inuyasha. "Stop being insensitive!"

"M'not!" he replied, muffled by the ground where he fell. "D'featin Naraku 'do dose odher dings! Kohaku back alife... get shards later!"

With a barely audible sigh, Sesshoumaru took the lead in their conversation once again. "The miko and I shall attain the individual shard, using it to prolong the demon-slayer's body. You will warn the wolf-prince of the impending threat to his shards."

Kagome smiled gratefully at the taiyoukai. He had done this for her before. When she had chosen to stay with Sesshoumaru to practice archery, he had instantly backed up her decision.

"Don wanna see Kouga," grumbled Inuyasha, still subdued by the rosary necklace and face-down in the dirt. "L'go w' Kagome."

"A half-breed is not fast enough to reach the shard in time." Apparently, the taiyoukai could understand his little brother's mumblings.

Sango and Miroku agreed to meet them in the village, where they would carry Kohaku's corpse. And the demon-lord told his followers to travel alongside the taijiya and the monk. By the time Inuyasha's subjugation spell wore off, all of them were basically ready to leave.

Naturally, this only infuriated Inuyasha even more. "Not going to go see Kouga!" he protested. "We'll do that ... later. After we find the damn shard."

Stomping toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru, the hanyou seemed ready to travel with them. Which was all right with the priestess, since she didn't really think there was a time-limit on how soon they could obtain the final uncollected shard. But evidently, it was not acceptable to Sesshoumaru. Or perhaps he was trying to torment his younger sibling. Either way, he slipped one arm around Kagome's waist and lifted off the ground, using his youki to float into the air.

From below, the half-demon gaped. "Hey, now!" Inuyasha protested again. "You can't do tha..."

"If you refuse to find the wolf-demon," interrupted the white-haired taiyoukai, "Then speak with the undead priestess instead. She approaches."

This information startled Kagome so much that she nearly dropped from the fuzzy cloud that had formed around her captor's feet. Luckily, Sesshoumaru's arm firmly anchored her to his side. Without another word they were off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Yes, I know it's strange. I thought the shard in your father's gravesite was the last one, too," Kagome agreed mildly. "It seems we were wrong."

"Hn." Following her instructions, the taiyoukai drifted closer to the edge of a cliff that was overhanging the ocean. They landed lightly, and she led the way through the trees, until they reached a large clearing in the forest. Small flowers decorated different parts of the area, and Kagome imagined Rin running happily through the field, plucking the blossoms.

Focusing one her task, she eventually reached a tall cypress tree. It was leaning to one side, and the branches seemed to be loosing their greens. For an evergreen, it appeared a little twisted and starved for water. The other trees in the area seemed fine.

With a frown, she walked around the trunk, and high up in the bark, she finally saw her target. "There it is!" she chirped happily. "The Shikon shard is embedded in the wood."

It was not until the taiyoukai lifted her carefully to reach the shard, when Kagome realized the problem. As she reached for the shard and dug it out of the wood, it seemed to echo strangely in her mind. Somehow, this particular fragment of the Jewel seemed to be in two places at once. It struggled against purification.

"Is anything wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, noticing the way she stared at it.

Quiet for a moment, she tried to remember where she had seen this shard before. Not that her memory was good... it was simply that she knew she had already held it. And then, it dawned on her. This was the same shard that she had pulled out of a demonic Noh mask, in the future!

"Oh!" she gasped. "It's already here!" The explanation did not suffice, so she continued. "I already told you that I'm from the future. Well, I found this shard 500 years from now, and I brought it back into the past. Then, it was stolen by Naraku."

His golden gaze sharpened as she held the shard up for inspection. "You and Naraku are both holding the same piece of the Shikon no Tama... simultaneously?"

She nodded. As she envisioned the future, she realized that she should probably replace the shard in the tree. Causing a time-paradox was not her goal. A noh mask still needed to be made from the wood of this cypress tree, holding the tainted shard within it.

But when she moved to replace the fragment in the wood, a clawed hand grabbed her own. He seemed to understand her concern, without even asking. Still, Sesshoumaru disagreed with her conclusion. "Not yet, Kagome," he instructed her carefully. "This could be very useful."

A tiny crease marred her forehead. It was partly because he stopped her from replacing the shard. But it was mostly because she had overheard her name. From Sesshoumaru's lips. The flare of warmth in her chest shocked her. She should not have been so... ecstatic.

He had never said her name before, had he? Why would he start now?

A blush stole across her cheeks. They had been spending an unusual amount of time together recently, but supposedly that was just to help her... become a better archer... or something? Although it did sound like a pretty ridiculous excuse, come to think of it. A demon-lord would not want to assist a priestess in becoming a better archer.

"How so?" she asked, feeling slightly light-headed.

"Do you not see it?" he continued darkly. "Naraku will never complete the Jewel, if he is unable to hold every piece. And I doubt he may carry the same piece, from two different eras, at once."

"Wouldn't he be able to complete the Jewel with... the one he has already?" She was puzzled.

Slowly, the demon-lord shook his head. "Perhaps. He will not be able to taint it though. He has the wrong piece. This one has the strongest connection to the whole."

Wide-eyed, she finally understood what he was saying. It was like she had been sent back in time, with one of the shards, for this very purpose! The only way to have a shard simultaneously in two places at once was through time-travel. And this was something only she could do... Their enemy would have no clue how to prepare against this eventuality.

The grin she sent him was so bright, it was almost blinding. Sesshoumaru suspected he might have returned it. But the priestess did not notice.

Instead of saying anything, Kagome threw her arms around him and gave the taiyoukai an impromptu hug. He froze. Immediately, she drew back.

"Sorry," muttered Kagome, turning the shard over in her hands. "I was happy... And you said my name! I wasn't happy because you said my name, though. Nope. Because of the shard." At last, she stopped speaking, since all she seemed to be doing was putting her foot in her mouth.

They were silent as they walked through the forest, returning to the cliff-side. As they stared out over the ocean, Sesshoumaru started to grab her around the waist again, and then hesitated.

"It... displeased me..." he said tentatively, "When you nearly died."

The light, fluttery feeling had returned to her. She had been in mortal danger in the last fight. Twice, in fact. First, Inuyasha had almost gutted her in the depths of a demonic-rage, one inspired by Naraku's machinations. Later, she had stupidly separated herself from the group, and when Miroku attempted to rescue her, Naraku had tried to exterminate them using the monk's curse.

She had been in dangerous situations before, and yes, she was very glad to be alive. But she was even more delighted with the idea that Sesshoumaru... would have been "displeased" by her death. He was not a demonstrative person. His expression never changed when he told her this. But he had _told_ her. It counted a great deal, when dealing with someone like this.

All of the frustration that had been brewing in her heart, as she saw him defending Kagura in the fight, began to evaporate.

She snuggled closer to his form, knowing they would be traveling by air. At least, that was her excuse for such silly behavior. That... and maybe she wanted a chance to pat his fluffy fur again. A little bit less stealthily this time.

He withstood the attack, although a trace of stiffness lingered in his figure. Clearly, the regal taiyoukai was not used to interpersonal contact. The most Rin did was to grab his legs and hug them. But this was mostly due to the girl's height. Kagome looked forward to watching Rin grow older and continue giving her father-figure hugs. It would be entertaining to watch him.

After they had been traveling for a few minutes, Kagome's eyes closed against the cold breeze, and she relaxed into her carrier's arm. Then, her breath froze as the faintest touch landed on her other shoulder. The first time she had traveled with Sesshoumaru through the skies, he had only had one arm. But ever since the fight with Magatsuhi, he had two. And at the moment, both arms were touching her, however lightly.

She blushed even more furiously. It was just a gentle touch to stabilize her form, she told herself firmly. Not a hug. Just a light touch on the shoulder. But then, he did not need two hands for this, did he? Somehow, it was extremely flattering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kikyou and Kagome faced each other warily, outside of Kaede's hut. Somehow, the girl from the future had not expected to see her ancestor, when they returned to the village. But of course, the undead priestess would know where her "little" sister lived. Inuyasha had spoken with her after the battle and begged her to return with him. After all, the final battle loomed on the horizon.

Even more surprising, Kikyou had agreed! She had wanted to impress upon Inuyasha what she believed to be true. The final battle with Naraku could not occur with swords. No. The only way to destroy the enemy was to purify his soul.

Before today, Kagome would never have agreed with her ancestor on this point. She thought Inuyasha and his half-brother were very strong. She had hoped that eventually they could crush Naraku's body so thoroughly that the evil hanyou never reformed.

But now, after finding the most recent shard, she could see the point behind Kikyou's argument. It made sense to imagine allowing Naraku to hold the entire Shikon no Tama. Because even when he held the entire Jewel, it would still not be complete. He was missing a shard!

Of course, Kikyou hadn't known about this detail, when she first made her argument. So, perhaps she was simply egotistical. It was mere luck which made Kagome concur with her now.

"I agree with her," the girl from the future murmured, surprising her half-demon companion. "Defeating Naraku will require obliterating his soul, not only his body. Because he can absorb other demons, he has no true body."

Nodding placidly, the elder priestess watched her reincarnation carefully. Kagome felt like she was taking a test. Like she was being thoughtfully weighed on a scale.

"There will be only one chance," Kikyou warned finally. "When Naraku obtains the entire Jewel, it will fuse with his very soul. In that instant, we must purify the Jewel and his soul along with it."

"We?" asked the blue-eyed priestess. In the end, she did not really look forward to traveling with this woman. She hoped that was not the implication.

"Until today, I would have said 'I am only one capable of this act'..." the dark-eyed priestess spoke softly. "And yet... your power has increased drastically, since I last saw you."

A tiny sliver of her heart wished to feel insulted. Kagome was not accustomed to enduring criticism from this woman. But it was true. Sesshoumaru had first noticed the seal on her power, and they had traveled to discuss the situation with Kikyou. Upon learning that Kikyou was not the one sealing her reincarnation's strength, the taiyoukai had allowed her to escape unharmed. And shortly thereafter, she had discovered that her powers were sealed by the demons in the Shikon no Tama itself. When Magatsuhi was destroyed, she broke the seal.

Kikyou could tell instinctually what had occurred. Somehow, her skills of perception were still greater than Kagome. "I'll do it then," Kagome decided. "I'll make the shot that purifies Naraku's soul along with the Shikon no Tama. Someone needs to stay with Kohaku, though. The shard in his back is keeping his body fresh, but I haven't been able to purify this new shard."

"Do you not understand?" the other priestess asked. A scrap of frustration seemed to flit over her face, but she soon became passive again. "Naraku must complete the entire Jewel."

"He will!" explained Kagome. She had already outlined the theory behind the shard they had discovered in a cypress tree. But perhaps her rival had not understood. "He already has this shard! I brought one back from the future!"

This did not completely satisfy the older priestess. Slowly, she shook her head. "It will be impossible to purify this shard, because it is being tainted by Naraku at the same time."

Hoping that she did not look as fake as she suspected she did, the girl from the future raised her hands pleadingly. "I'm sure if anyone has the strength to do it, you do! If you feel uncertain, maybe we can work together to purify this shard..."

At this, Kikyou winced. It was obvious that the reincarnation had found one of her buttons, and pushed it. Hard. She would never admit to being weak.

Inside, silently, Kagome smiled and did a victory dance. Without a doubt, the other priestess would purify the shard in Kohaku's body, or she would die trying.

Now... if only she could figure out the next step. It was going to be even harder. They had to convince Kouga to part with the shards in his legs, despite the fact they _planned_ to give these two shards to Naraku. Moreover, they had to figure out a way for Naraku to take the shards, without making him suspicious. Thus, they could not surrender Kouga's shards too easily.

It was enough to make her head ache, but Kagome could sense Sesshoumaru hovering nearby, and his presence helped lend her strength. He did not even seem nervous. Perhaps this was the right way to look at the situation.


	19. Final Fight

Author's Note: Whew. It's almost over.

**Minor spoiler** for Byakuya's weapon **in chapter 544?** I don't know if my story counts as a "spoiler" since I use the character in a totally different way. Poor Byakuya doesn't even say his name, before he dies, in my fanfic... But anyway.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 19: Final Fight**

"Kouga," the hanyou snarled. "Just do it!"

Naturally, the conversation was going nowhere fast. Inuyasha and Kouga had constantly battled, verbally and physically, since they first met. At least this time, the wolf-demon prince was not trying to charm his way to Kagome's side. He was too busy fending off blows from his dog-eared rival.

"I'm not giving you my shards, dog-breath!"

The others watched the mock-battle continue for a few moments. Shifting uneasily from foot to foot, Kagome wondered how much longer it would take. They should be chasing Naraku right now. The enemy had covered a great deal of ground, while they finished various errands like returning Kohaku's body to the village and obtaining the last shard that Kagome could detect.

The funniest part of the experience was probably watching Sesshoumaru's reaction. It looked like he had never witnessed such strange behavior in his entire life. His expression still seemed placid, but there was a current of disbelief flowing beneath it.

As expected, it was nearly impossible to convince Kouga to part with his Jewel shards - merely so they could surrender the treasure to the enemy! After she explained the situation to their ally, several times, Inuyasha had finally lost his temper. Retreating to the back of the group, Kagome had given up and stood next to Sesshoumaru to watch.

However, at this rate, they would never progress. She was willing to try once more. Slowly, Kagome inched forward, making sure to avoid flying kicks and scraping claws.

"Kouga," she began from the sidelines in her sweetest tone, "Please? We know you want to avenge your fallen clan members. And this is a good plan! This will defeat Naraku!" It was a familiar refrain, one they had all heard before, but she sang it anyway. This time, _for certain_, Naraku would die.

The wolf-demon paused, and Inuyasha paused alongside him, carefully ensuring no sneaky attacks would occur. In the background, Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly. Because she was the closest one to his side, Kagome caught the fleeting expression as it fluttered over his lips. Apparently, the taiyoukai could not understand the rivalry between these two, but stopping in the middle of a battle in order to chat - it was bizarre and unacceptable. In his mind, one either fought seriously or didn't bother fighting at all.

"Please, Kouga?" she persevered steadfastly, hoping she looked as kind and innocent as possible, while she blinked at him. "You only use the shards because you want to avenge your comrades, right?"

His dubious look demonstrated how badly she had interpreted the 'real' reason why Kouga used Jewel shards. After all, he had possessed two shards, one in each leg, before Naraku ever attacked the wolf-demon tribe. He obviously enjoyed the speed it loaned him. Still, she hoped to appeal to her friend's better nature, by emphasizing the traits that she wanted to see.

Then, an unanticipated supporter joined the cause. No one had really expected the taiyoukai to speak during these negotiations, but now he stepped forward. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru glared at the wolf-demon. "You are weak," he hissed, taking a different tactic. "Relying on such trinkets, instead of your own power."

And somehow, this broke through the barriers which Kouga had erected, better than Kagome's encouraging words. The brown-haired demon flinched. "Weak?!" he protested, "Who the hell do you think you are..."

Loftily, the inu-youkai lifted his nose into the air, as if the reaction of his audience did not matter to him. "Cultivating one's strength is the only way to improve it," he continued, "Not by relying on outside assistance."

A flush of redness rose under Kouga's skin, as he growled. But before he could do anything stupid like move to attack the newcomer to their conversation, Kagome took a cue from this and incorporated Sesshoumaru's comments into her own plea. She had not thought about trying to manipulate Kouga's responses in such a fashion.

"Exactly!" she smiled brightly, threading her fingers together and holding up both hands. "You are fast enough even without the shards, Kouga. We have faith in you. There is no need to use Jewel shards..."

Bewildered, their ally scooted away from Inuyasha. His tail flicked in agitation. Even Inuyasha seemed mildly confused by the way the priestess and his elder brother had suddenly decided to team up and approach the argument from a new angle. Still, the half-demon gave one last halfhearted glare to his rival. "Just do it," he reiterated grumpily. "Stupid wolf."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Repeating past failures would not help.

But as Kouga's blue-eyes watched her, his resolve clearly wavered. "I still don't think you should give these shards to Naraku," he said. Rubbing the back of his neck with one palm, he turned to check whether his followers were listening. Luckily, the other two wolf-demons stood a fair distance away from the main group. So, Kouga was not too embarrassed to continue in a quiet undertone. "Er... the shards might have been... reacting strangely anyway. Last few times I tried to run, it felt like they were slowing me down, instead of boosting my speed."

Blinking curiously, Kagome looked at the shining pink Jewel shards, which she could see glowing beneath his skin. "Really?"

"Yea," Kouga agreed. "Like someone was holding my legs still. But I'm not handing over the shards and running away! I'm coming too!"

When the brusque, impatient wolf-youkai finally relented, the entire group relaxed. Everyone had known that convincing their ally to part with these shards, of his own free will, it would be a difficult task. Somehow though, it seemed they had succeeded.

"Great!" the priestess grinned, "Now we need to figure out a way to surrender the shards to Naraku, without revealing that we did it on purpose."

"Hey!" Kouga objected. A small whine layered the back of his voice. "Weren't you listening? I still think that is a bad idea."

Even more surprising, the one who made the next suggestion was... either Hakkaku or Ginta. She had never been quite sure which one was which. She only knew they were the most persistent wolf-demon followers she had ever seen. But in any case! The one with spiked hair nearly quivered with excitement at the thought of Kouga loosing his shards. "Maybe Kouga can hold the shards, until then?" he suggested, as he trotted forward to stand at his leader's side. "Naraku is more likely to be fooled by someone who honestly believes it is a bad idea to surrender the shards."

Without the Jewel shards to boost his power, the two younger wolf-demons evidently believed they would be able to keep up with their leader, as he sprinted around the countryside. And although the trade had not taken place yet, they looked incredibly relieved. Kouga merely glared at them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As previously feared, they had needed to travel a long, long way to find Naraku. Also, the dark hanyou had left several false trails. Recreating "fake" copies of the Shikon no Tama, Naraku tried to mislead his pursuers.

This time, however, Kagome was not fooled. She had difficulty telling all the copies of the Jewel apart, and she desperately wanted to know how the enemy achieved such an elaborate, deceptive trap. But this time, she was not following the Shikon no Tama. Well, not completely. She was only pursuing a tiny fragment of it. In her mind, she clearly remembered the echo of a shard that existed in two places at once. And in the end, she trailed this thread, instead of false substitutes the enemy left behind for them.

The Jewel was not completely tainted. Like Sesshoumaru had said, it was impossible for the enemy to fully corrupt the Shikon no Tama at this point. Long ago, she had brought back a shard from the future, from inside a demonic Noh Mask. Then, she had discovered the same shard in the past. The shard was simultaneously being purified by Kikyou and tainted by Naraku. Kikyou held it, and Naraku held it, and Kagome could sense the fragile connection between the two.

For once, it seemed like they were going to catch Naraku. He did not know how to confuse her anymore. And he could not barricade every trace of his presence from the world. Ironic, really, that a "connection" with Kikyou would be what led them toward the enemy. Hadn't Naraku attempted to sever his feelings for the undead priestess, on Mount Hakurei, for exactly this sort of reason?

After two and a half days, he finally stopped running. Perhaps Naraku was exhausted, or perhaps he had a devious plan up his sleeve. Either way, he noticed they did not follow any false trails or fall into any of his traps. The jig was up.

When she informed the others that Naraku was no longer moving, everyone bristled slightly, preparing for battle. Miroku stood at the center of the group, prepared to take a sideline position, yet ready to use his curse to protect younger members of the group. Based on the way Naraku had manipulated the wind-tunnel in his palm last time, it was a good choice. Rin, Shippo, and Jaken would not accomplish much in this fight. Neither would Hakkaku or Ginta, for that matter. They all needed a bit of protection. By banding together they would be more likely to survive.

Overhead, a new youkai appeared. The creature was one of Naraku's detachments. All the canine-demons could tell by scent alone.

Long black hair, bound into a ponytail, rested next to an effeminate face. And although the underling was new, he seemed to have been briefed on how dangerous they were. Standing on the back of a giant paper crane, their newest opponent remained just out of reach, prepared to guard against incoming attacks.

"So, this is the group that has my master so upset," murmured the man. Even his voice sounded slightly androgynous. Like Kagura he wore layered kimono, and he had a vaguely aristocratic air. "Upset to the point that he has absorbed all the others, and I am the only one left."

Unlike Kagura, however, this demon did not seem to mind his enslavement to the evil hanyou. Perhaps he was not old enough yet to understand the concept of individuality. Most of Naraku's earlier detachments had gradually strayed from the path set for them.

Sesshoumaru attacked first, unwilling to converse with the enemy. Lingering in one place during battle was not his style. Furthermore, he was one of the few youkai in the group capable of flight. Sango quickly joined the charge, swinging onto the back of her fire-cat.

Miraculously, the long-haired demon managed to dodge. He sank into a crouch on the back of his paper crane, and the Bakusaiga slid harmlessly above his head. It did force the unnamed youkai to sink slightly closer to the ground, though.

"Hiraikotsu!" the demon-slayer called next, covering a large section of air with her weapon. She fired diagonally, so that their opponent was forced to move again. And once more, he was forced farther toward the earth, where Inuyasha and Kouga lay in wait.

Between Sesshoumaru and Sango, airborne maneuvers would be pointless, very soon. The paper crane that this demon used for flight, it was slower than the taiyoukai and less mobile than Sango's mount. The other youkai had no where to go but down.

Obviously, Naraku's detachment realized the problem swiftly. Once he touched down, Inuyasha and Kouga would gladly rip him apart. He needed to stay airborne.

Snatching a small gourd from the interior of his sleeve, the dark-haired youkai opened it and splashed the liquid within it toward his opponents. Both Sango and Sesshoumaru dodged out of the way, but ultimately, it seemed the fluid was not meant for them. Naraku's detachment swirled his arm in a circular pattern, and the liquid from the gourd landed on the dirt around both Inuyasha and Kouga.

Kagome stood to the side, loosely grasping an arrow, while she tried to pinpoint the spot where Naraku was hiding. Based on the Jewel shard which she could sense, she knew he was close by. Because of this, she was not eager to rush forward and throw herself into the fray.

But when mysterious fluid splattered in a circle around the two brash, impatient members of their party, suddenly, Kagome was glad that she had not moved. The ground around Inuyasha and Kouga began to bubble. In a flash of violet, the two of them disappeared along with Naraku's underling.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, whipping her head around, as if she could detect them merely by looking hard enough. "Kouga!"

The eldest dog-demon also landed a few steps away, sniffing the air. However, it did not help. The duo had completely vanished. Even Sesshoumaru's sensitive nose could not find them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The area around them was teeming with low-level youkai of all shapes and sizes. Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at their surroundings in displeasure.

"Where the hell are we dog-breath?" Kouga asked first, as though his companion might know.

Floating platforms of rock dotted the air, each one approximately the size of the circle outlined by the fluid that had been thrown over their heads. They were standing together on one of many platforms, but when the wolf-demon moved, the stone began to tilt. Apparently, the landings were not well balanced, as they floated midair.

Surprise and annoyance dominated Inuyasha's face. "Stop moving, idiot!" he snapped quickly.

It was too late though. As the stone platform tipped over, a group of nearby demons attacked. Both of them would have needed to move in any case. Soon, Inuyasha perched on a different section of earth than his ally.

Confronting his enemies head-on, the hanyou raised his blade and jumped into the air. He shouted out the name of his favorite attack, the Wound of the Wind, and sent it crashing toward a swarm of the low-level youkai around them. The roaring winds demolished another few platforms.

Naturally, Kouga protested. The two young men rarely agreed on anything, and this was not one of the times in which he would break this trend. "Hey! Watch out, dumbass," snarled the wolf-prince. "I need to stand on these floating stone lily-pads too. Don't destroy them all, or we'll fall."

"As if we are planning to _stay_ here, for any length of time..." growled Inuyasha under his breath.

At the rim of their senses, they could barely smell Naraku's scent. But vaguely sensing the presence of the enemy was not sufficient. They had to find (and kill) the one who had trapped them, in this place.

"There!" The wolf-demon pointed with a grin. Above, to their left, a flash of brightly colored fabric drew the attention. It did not resemble the scales or skin of an unintelligent youkai. It had to be their newest opponent. "Hah! I found him first, of course. Slow-witted dog."

With a bark of aggravation, the hanyou shot another blast of wind in the direction Kouga had pointed. The Kaze no Kizu cleared another few platforms out of the sky, and they saw movement again, as the enemy evaded the blow.

"Is that the best you can do?" inquired Naraku's underling spitefully. Still resting on the top of an oversized paper crane, the youkai hovered overhead. From a distance, he waved at them like a tiny flag at the tip of a stone platform, but he made sure to stand just behind the rock, out of a direct pathway where Inuyasha's attacks might strike. "Lucky for me that I chose to fight you two weaklings, instead of the others."

The comment incensed Inuyasha and Kouga equally. They both leapt forward, instantly heading toward the obnoxious nuisance above them. Amazingly, neither one realized the words might have been a taunt to cause this exact response.

Kouga reached their enemy faster, due to the shards in his legs. But before he could accomplish anything, a flock of tiny paper cranes fluttered into existence around his form. Each bird was a normal size and folded with brightly colored origami paper. Yet the way that these paper cranes reacted was definitely demonic. Without a sound, they glowed and began to pelt the wolf-demon from all sides at high speed.

Frowning, the wolf dropped to the edge of a platform and slashed wildly at the paper creatures. But every handful of paper that he ruined was rapidly replaced. Inuyasha caught up to his rival, dismayed to see the rocks beneath Kouga's feet slipping away, because the wolf-demon was standing off-center on the landing. "Wolf-boy!" the hanyou warned, "Move!"

Bounding upward, the wolf-prince quickly joined him on a new platform. Hundreds of paper-thin cuts etched the surface of his skin. An expanding flock of paper cranes zipped after him, ready to attack them both.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, exasperated by the idiocy and childishness of this technique. Paper cranes? Supposedly anyone who folded a thousand origami cranes would be granted a wish, but he was sure that any wish made by Naraku or his underlings, it would be too impure to allow.

"Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted once more, performing his favorite attack a third time. A gale of wind quickly swept away the oncoming birds, tearing them into bits of paper.

Like brittle crystal, laughter echoed off the rocks around them. The dark-haired youkai sounded as if he had never heard a truly funny joke - his laughter seemed to be a recording, regurgitating how he believed it should sound. They glanced upward, only to realize the enemy had slipped from their grasp yet again.

In the enemy's right hand, there was a stick. _No, wait_! Inuyasha thought. _ Not a stick_! After a moment's observation, the half-demon saw it was the hilt of a sword. Oddly enough, the sword had no blade.

The base of the barren, bladeless hilt was capped by a ruby colored jewel, which glinted as their opponent shifted slightly. He was creeping backwards, leaving them behind, or perhaps leading them on an endless chase. Inuyasha had no idea what the objective to this chase might be, though. Usually, people did not run from a fight unless they had sustained some kind of an injury. Maybe this guy was a coward, because he kept fleeing before being hurt?

Kouga did not pause for contemplation. The wolf-prince merely pushed him in the shoulder. "What are you waiting for? He's right there. I am not going to wait for you."

"Oh yea?" responded the white-haired half-demon brusquely, with a grin, "You'd better not get in the way of the next one, or you'll be dead too."

As usual, the enemy was hovering just beyond the reach of Inuyasha's wind-based technique. Thus, he decided to use a technique with longer range. It was far more destructive as well. "Kongousouha!"

A scattering of diamond spears pulverized the stone platforms in front of them, puncturing and shattering everything in their way. But Naraku's detachment managed to move out of the way. It seemed he was not actually standing where they viewed him a moment ago, because when crystalline spears reached his form, he flickered out of existence, as if he was just an illusion.

Then, below them, the dark-haired youkai reappeared. He was holding out the empty hilt in his hand. If it had possessed one, then the blade of the sword would have touched the space in which Inuyasha's attack recently passed.

And finally, their opponent's sword materialized. It appeared to be a silvery crystalline substance, similar to the diamond spears that the Kongousouha could produce. Inuyasha gasped. How had this guy stolen his technique, without touching anything but the air through which the Kongousouha traveled?

"Bastard!" screeched the hanyou, diving off the edge of the platform, claws outstretched. "What did you do?!"

Despite how close they were, however, there was no time for Inuyasha to reach the youkai. With a soft smile, Naraku's underling vanished into thin air. "I helped myself to your strongest attack," the demon explained, fading into nothingness. "Naraku ordered it."

Then, they were alone. Cursing, the half-demon turned to his companion. Kouga glared, as if the entire procedure had fallen apart because of Inuyasha's stupidity. Still, neither one knew how to escape from this altered reality. Nothing but floating platforms and drifting demons existed in this place.

The final fight might be occurring at this very instant, and they were trapped in limbo. It was terrible! Evidently, the wolf-prince felt exactly the same way that he did. They had to escape as quickly as possible.

"Well, come on!" Kouga noted stubbornly. "I'm gonna reach to the edge of this realm much sooner than you, slow-poke." Without another word, the wolf-demon raced off, bouncing from platform to platform. And although Inuyasha tried to keep up, the other demon was borrowing strength from the Jewel shards in his legs. Steadily, he fell further and further behind his companion.

In a way, Inuyasha decided, this was positive. At least Kouga still possessed two shards. Obviously, if their arch-nemesis wanted to complete the Shikon no Tama, then he would need to return to this world, in order to steal the shards. They would have one more chance to accomplish their goals and escape.

Now, if he could just encourage the stupid wolf-boy to slow down... For a moment, Inuyasha sympathized with Kouga's two loyal followers. Hakkaku and Ginta dealt with this brash idiot every day, trailing after him no matter how fast he moved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A small frown tugged at the corner of his lips, as Sesshoumaru circled the area. The only sign of disruption was a giant crater in the middle of the clearing. Everything else had dissolved away, as if it had never existed in the first place. He could not detect even the slightest trace of his half-brother's scent, and it disturbed him more than he would have expected.

"Do you sense anything yet?" the priestess inquired hopefully, for the second time.

Curtly shaking his head, he paced the perimeter of the crater once more. Then he stared at the ground, practically begging it to reveal its secrets.

In the background, Kouga's followers whined like tiny pups in dismay. Sesshoumaru resolved to disembowel the next one that dared to ask "whether Kouga would be all right" - because he did not particularly care for the brash young wolf-demon anyway. Nor did he want to deal with the foreign members of this group.

Their pack was too large, right now. There were only three reliable warriors - the demon-slayer, the priestess, and himself. And defending the other _six_ people, it would cause them to be easily outnumbered or strained. If only the monk's wind-tunnel was not so unreliable at the moment...

"Focus on finding Naraku, miko," Sesshoumaru instructed her, ignoring Kagome's concerned expression. Because they were in the company of others and he was preoccupied, he also failed to use her proper name, falling back on her title as usual. The priestess did not appear to notice.

Sadly, she faced the surrounding trees. She could easily sense their enemy was in the forest. She knew he was close. But it was difficult to pinpoint a precise location. The thread between the Jewel shard in Naraku's hands, and the one in Kikyou's, it was very delicate and hard to detect. And Kagome did not dare to rely upon her normal ability to sense the shards, since she knew Naraku was capable of making false copies of it.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. It was almost like the darkness of the Shikon no Tama was repelling her purifying light, avoiding recognition by any means possible. Strange, to think that the power of her soul might frighten an inanimate object like the Jewel of Four Souls... But evidently, it did. Magatsuhi had been a physical manifestation of the darkness in the Jewel, and it had been so upset by her strength that it sealed away her purifying powers for years.

Leaves and nuts crunched under her shoes as she moved slowly forward, trying to focus on the location of the Shikon no Tama. If only they had not lost track of Kouga! It was absolutely certain that Naraku would attempt to collect the shards in the wolf-prince's legs. It was _not_ absolutely certain that Naraku would keep the entire Jewel by his side, when he could obviously tell that she was using it to track him.

Perhaps it would be best to track the two shards that she recognized from Kouga? Her heart was concentrating more on her missing friends than the location of the rest of the Jewel anyway. Dour circumstances like these always drained away her attention.

Her steps quickly returned to the rim of the crater, where Inuyasha and Kouga had disappeared. Somehow, she could tell that they were still inside of it! How odd. The impression of Kouga's shards emanated from this very spot. Yet she could also feel that he was moving quickly, traveling away from them, toward the south-east.

After explaining this dilemma, the taiyoukai nodded and signaled the others. "You will fly with the demon-slayer, I will follow."

His expression told a tale of indecision, though. Clearly, he was worried about Rin, and he thought it would be best if someone remained with the children. Perceptive as usual, Miroku understood. The monk reassured the taiyoukai that he would guard the others at the cost of his life, but he would stand far enough from the main group that no one might be drawn in by the void in his hand - if anything should happen. Hopefully, they would not need the wind-tunnel, while it was still unstable.

Soon, Kagome was sitting in front of Sango on the back of the fire-cat. Kirara launched herself into the sky, and the priestess pointed them in the right direction. Sesshoumaru trailed behind, flying slowly beneath the pair.

Then, without a sound, the taiyoukai stopped and spun around, facing back the way they came. Distracted, Kagome turned just in time to see what had troubled him. Above their heads hovered the same enemy as before, holding a crystalline blade.

The attack was unexpected and sudden. With one swing of the crystal blade, the demon's sword shattered in his hands, and hundreds of lance-like shards flew toward Kagome and Sango. It looked like Inuyasha's diamond spear attack. But how was that possible?

Sesshoumaru shot straight up, trying to block the attack. Unfortunately, he was on the opposite side of the fire-cat. He could not fully halt what was coming.

A spray of blood splattered into Kagome's eyes, as two of the spears impaled Sesshoumaru's armor. She could hear the crunching sound, as his armor shattered under the impact, and a split second later, stabbing pain bit into her leg. Sango also cried out in agony. Even Kirara was hurt by the attack, although it mostly only damaged her paws. Sensing that she might lose her passengers, the firecat twisted midair, rolling to ensure neither Kagome nor Sango slipped off her back.

With a roar of fury, the demon-lord drew his blade and slashed his opponent across the chest. Shortly afterward, Naraku's underling melted into gelatinous goop and dispersed in the air. They had never even learned his name, Kagome thought absently. Somehow, that seemed distressing.

Not as distressing as the giant diamond pike in the middle of her thigh, but still slightly distressing. Blood was spreading from the injury, but she could not feel the pain anymore. It seemed like her leg had abruptly gone numb.

"Thank you... for saving us..." murmured the priestess, absently patting the blood pooling over her thigh, as if touching the wound might help. She suspected she was going into shock.

Sesshoumaru stared, appalled. He had to bandage these wounds and quickly. Both human girls were losing blood at an unacceptable rate. Naraku had found a very effective method of delaying them.

Tossing aside the two spears from his torso, while relying on superior youkai-healing to do the rest, he accompanied the firecat to the surface. Gently lifting Kagome off the firecat's back, he started with her first. She was more important to the battle... and she was more important to him, as well.

As he stripped the white fabric under his outer coat into thin strips, he steadily nudged the priestess to ensure she remained awake. Kagome whimpered as he tied a tourniquet around her leg. Behind him, the demon-slayer gasped uncomfortably, futilely attempting to bandage her own injury. Overall, they were in terrible shape.

And in the distance, he could faintly hear the final battle commence. Inuyasha's impudent shouts and Kouga's furious voice had returned to the world, the moment he assassinated Naraku's newest detachment. Sesshoumaru grit his teeth, refusing to leave behind his current partners.

How strange. The safety of a tiny priestess had suddenly become more essential than defeating Naraku, more important than racing back to Rin's side... For one dizzying moment, he realized that he trusted his half-brother - Inuyasha would protect his ward from harm.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kouga had outsripped Inuyasha by a huge amount, when the world around them finally began to fade. Like water pouring over a page of ink and washing off the colors, the bizarre, floating rock platforms simply dribbled away into nothingness. Inuyasha abruptly discovered that he was standing in the same clearing where he had been before. He dropped into the center of a crater.

Startled, he spun about to check on his companions. But only Miroku was present. Cowering wolf-demons hovered behind his back, along with Shippo, Rin and Jaken.

"Inuyasha-sama!" the monk smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "You are unharmed!"

" 'Course I'm fine," the hanyou snarled. "Where the hell are the others?"

The monk gestured toward the southeast, and he began to explain. However, Inuyasha quickly tuned him out, because he realized their problem was larger than it seemed. The first thing that he smelled was Kagome's blood, along with Sango and Sesshoumaru. The next thing that he sensed was Naraku's scent, directly alongside of the wolf-prince.

_Gah_! Inuyasha seethed. _Kouga is about to lose his shards, and Kagome's hurt_! Should he follow her scent, or aid the wolf-demon? Decisions, decisions. If this was the sort of disaster that occurred when he stepped into another dimension, just for a few moments, then he was not leaving. Not ever, ever again. Er... Not that he really wanted to leave the real world, in any case.

The wild cry from Kouga was what sealed the deal. Because the wolf was stupid, and Sesshoumaru was powerful and smart, clearly the wolf-demon needed more assistance. Inuyasha raced for his ally, first.

By the time he arrived, Naraku already had a barrier in place. And the evil hanyou was devouring Kouga alive! It looked like the wolf-demon's legs had been snatched first, when the idiot moved to kick their opponent. Then, Naraku had apparently decided that obtaining shards was not enough; he was going to absorb Kouga's entire body.

It was revolting, and Inuyasha would not allow it. Using the Kongousouha, he sent diamond spears through the edge of the barrier that prevented him from entering. But Naraku allowed himself to be punctured by the attack. Because his body was an amalgamation of multiple different parts, he could simply reform, and they both knew it.

"Let him go!" shrieked the white-haired half-demon. Even if he did not like Kouga all that much, he did not want to watch the wolf-prince die, right before his eyes.

Red eyes flickered in his direction, before Naraku returned his attention to the prey in his grasp. Writhing against the tentacles and scale-covered appendages that enveloped him, Kouga exhaled weakly. "Just... keep attacking him!" hissed the wolf-prince, the breath barely making it into his lungs.

It might hurt Kouga too, but Inuyasha did as he was asked. Another barrage of diamond spears broke through the barrier, piercing both of the creatures in front of him. The technique managed to help Kouga, however. It weakened the limbs that bound him, and the wolf broke free.

With a dark smile, Naraku returned to his humanoid form. In one hand, he held aloft a small, dark orb. Meeting Inuyasha's eyes, the evil hanyou cackled in glee. The Shikon no Tama was complete, and it was in his hands.

As he sprang forward to stand beside Kouga, the dog-eared boy prayed that the others would arrive in time. They were supposed to purify the enemy, at the moment he fused with the Jewel, right? But Kagome was nowhere in sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"He is holding it," the priestess whispered weakly into his ear, "But he's not wishing on it. He's not combining it with his soul, or doing anything like what Kikyou said would happen..."

From where she perched on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, Kagome tried to peer into the forest ahead of them. They were moving too quickly for her to focus, though. Sango had been told to remain behind with the firecat, because of her injuries. Secretly, she would have liked to remain with her friend, but she had promised to fire the final shot. According to her predecessor, Kikyou, only a strong miko could purify the Jewel, and with it, Naraku's soul. And only this would destroy their enemy, once and for all.

"Hush, Kagome," murmured the taiyoukai quietly. "We're almost there." Every footstep he took was cloaked - his boots raced soundlessly through the grass, and even a single vibration might give them away. But the subterfuge was worth a little bit of extra effort. In his experience, surprise attacks were the most effective kind.

He wanted vengeance against this particular being so much that he could practically taste it. The fury and panic that he had felt, when Naraku's spawn assaulted the two human girls at his side, he would return it one-hundred fold. So, Sesshoumaru hoped that he could avoid Naraku's detection just long enough to land a vital blow.

A muffled thump resounded in the copse of trees they were approaching. Across the way, Inuyasha crashed into the trunk of a tree, and the plant actually splintered under the force of his weight. Somehow, the boy dragged himself upward once more, weaving on his feet, even as he charged forward with a bellowing, thunderous cry.

Kouga was lying face down in the dirt. It looked like his legs had been dipped in acid, and he did not stir. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was expending a huge amount of energy to keep the wolf-prince from further harm.

Without a sound, Sesshoumaru halted on the opposite side of the thicket, depositing Kagome into the scrub brush at their feet. He touched her bow, then his eyes, and she nodded firmly, as though she understood. Hm. Of course, she should understand. There was only one pathway forward at this point. Naraku had to be destroyed.

Leaving the teenage girl behind him, he circled the area in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately, the moment he was positioned directly behind Naraku, his half-brother's eyes flicked toward him in surprise. The dark-haired half demon noticed his opponent's hesitation. When Naraku began to turn, however, Inuyasha instantly threw all caution to the wind.

"BASTARD! DIE!" No other words could have expressed their collective frustration so efficiently.

Wind gathered around the blade that Inuyasha carried, and in addition, it solidified into a crystalline shape. The sword practically hummed with energy, as the white-haired hanyou sliced downward over his enemy's head. Sesshoumaru smirked. For once, his half-brother was not holding back even the slightest bit. Not even when he knew the blow might strike his elder brother too.

Twisting to the side, the dog-demon managed to avoid the majority of Inuyasha's sweeping attack. Evidently though, Naraku did not care much about physical injury. The black-haired hanyou simply stood there and allowed the blow to land, shattering his body into multiple segments.

In fact, it was not until the Bakusaiga slid into his ribcage, from behind, that the evil half-demon realized that his plan had backfired royally. As a creature that could reform his body, over and over again, Naraku rarely needed to worry about maintaining his shape. No matter how many times they attacked, he would simply try again.

Only Sesshoumaru's new sword seemed to have any effect on a shape-shifting monster such as this. And Inuyasha had succeeded in distracting their enemy at a pivotal moment. Naraku never saw the Bakusaiga approaching.

Red eyes widened with horror, and the dark hanyou immediately started to dissolve into a mist of toxic gas and poison. Sesshoumaru refused to surrender, however, and he quickly delivered two more strikes with the Bakusaiga, before Naraku disappeared.

There was not much of his physical form left, at this point. And whatever fragments of flesh that the Bakusaiga had managed to touch, these pieces would be unusable to the evil hanyou, forever afterward. Sesshoumaru's new sword was like acidic lightning, disintegrating everything it touched and spreading a scourge of poison into all the surrounding muscle and tissue.

If anything could force the bastard to rely on the power of the Jewel he had collected, then it would be this. Catching sight of the priestess through the twigs and leaves of the bushes where he had placed her, he saw that her eyes were closed. She looked deep in concentration.

Miasma swirled through of the area, remnants of Naraku trying to escape from danger, and Kagome calmly watched it flow toward her. The Shikon no Tama had never felt so clear in her mind. She could practically feel their enemy as he pulled on the Jewel's power, fortifying himself with its strength. At last, he surrendered to temptation, merging with the Jewel, making his wish. She wondered why it had taken him so long in the first place.

Suddenly, it was like she had returned to her very earliest days in the feudal era, and she was watching a crow-demon rise, higher and higher in the air. All she had to do to stop the enemy from flying away with the Shikon no Tama was... shoot the stone. After all, Naraku had no body at the moment. She could not aim at him. But the Jewel could be purified.

Eyes closed, she looked carefully for the point of light that lingered in the center of the Shikon - the speck of purity that Kikyou was maintaining. She knew what she needed to shoot, and she believed that the arrow would hit. Releasing the arrow, she thought desperately - _Don't shatter, don't shatter, don't shatter_...

Opening her eyes again, she watched the glowing wooden arrow streak away. A tortured shriek rose as her shot purified the surrounding miasma, en masse. But before long, the agonized voice faded. With a discrete plop, a perfect orb dropped from the sky, into the middle of the clearing. The Shikon no Tama was complete, and utterly pure, shining a bright pearlescent pink color.

As she blinked at the stone, Kagome grinned widely. "We did it?" she mouthed quietly.

Giddy excitement was making her lightheaded. Well, that... plus the blood loss that she had suffered. Her leg was really, really starting to ache now.

No matter! She was extremely happy, and the rest of the world should know it too. "We did it!" Kagome shouted in joy, her voice gaining volume. "Inuyasha! We did it!"

His grin echoed hers. The white-haired boy knelt to pick up the stone from the grass, then lurched toward her, chest obviously inflamed from the beating he took before they arrived. But the last thing she saw, before she collapsed from the dizziness that was gradually creeping up on her, was Sesshoumaru's face over Inuyasha's shoulder.

The taiyoukai looked grim and slightly displeased, despite the fantastic outcome of their battle. It puzzled her. They had defeated Naraku! So, why did he look upset?


	20. Future Past

Author's Note: As I noted in "The Challenge Posed" - I will be very busy, for a while. Wedding plans + Christmas + multiple birthdays + bar exam review from **January until March** = not much time for fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

**Lucky Shot **

**Chapter 20: Future Past**

"Inuyasha!" the miko cried joyously, "We did it!"

When he turned to see her face, it was split by a wide grin. And although he was not one for expressing strong emotions (other than anger) Inuyasha could not help but return the smile. He had beaten Naraku once and for all!

Well... maybe so. Had they actually killed Naraku? The experience had not quite settled in yet. Shock and exhaustion were wearing him thin, and part of his heart felt unsure. Many times before, they had thought the defeat of Naraku was close at hand, but the evil hanyou had always slithered out of trouble.

Furthermore, if they _had_ actually defeated Naraku, what was he supposed to feel? Happiness, certainly. But distress and concern were eating him up inside, too. Why was that?

Kagome seemed certain, though. And she was the one with the hardest duty. She had needed to fire an arrow at exactly the right moment, when their enemy drew upon the Shikon no Tama's power to fortify his soul. Kikyou had claimed that Naraku would merge with the Jewel, and Kagome had agreed to annihilate the bastard exactly when that happened.

So, if Kagome believed that the dark-haired hanyou was gone, then it must be true.

Excitement began to build inside him, as Inuyasha moved forward to pick up the Shikon no Tama. It was completely pure, because Kagome's holy aura had touched it, and her powers had been unsealed. Truly, if Naraku had tried to merge with the Jewel, at the moment Kagome purified it, the bastard _must_ have died. Even _he_ still felt a bit terrified by the extreme level of holy energy with which she had showered the area.

The smile on Inuyasha's face grew a little bit wider - fierce and fanged, not like a human grin. As he stepped toward the priestess, he held out the Shikon no Tama like an emblem signifying their success. "Yea," he agreed brightly, "Looks like it! I delayed and distracted him, Sesshoumaru dissolved his form, and you... you..."

His summary of events was cut short, however, as the priestess collapsed. Blue-eyes shut, and she fell forward onto the bow that she carried.

"Kagome?!" the half-demon continued, unable to accept what he was seeing. One hand remained aloft, offering the Jewel for its protector to take. The other hand clenched in a fist.

"She has lost too much blood," explained his elder brother quietly. The dog-demon smoothly pulled Kagome onto her side, rolling her into a more comfortable position. Then, he checked the bandages on her leg. Bandages that Inuyasha had not even noticed yet. But there was not much more he could accomplish. A tourniquet of silk could only grasp a leg so tightly.

Streaks of crimson and scarlet smeared over her thigh, and her face was ashen. The fabric binding her leg, along with the green skirt she normally wore, both were utterly soaked with blood.

"Well," Inuyasha inquired of his sibling, as if Sesshoumaru had all the answers, "Is she going to be okay?"

The taiyoukai did not answer.

And just like that, Inuyasha felt his heart compress into a tiny ball. All the inexplicable worry he had felt earlier, tainting his happiness, returned with a vengeance. Sesshoumaru did not hesitate or mince words, so if he could not promise her safety, then Kagome was in a heap of trouble.

"What happened?!" he shouted angrily. Angry with Naraku, angry with himself for choosing to help Kouga instead of Kagome, and angry with Sesshoumaru for failing to protect her.

"Naraku's newest minion utilized _your_ technique - spears of diamond - to attack the human girls." Emphasizing the fact that it was an attack which should have belonged _only_ to Inuyasha, the taiyoukai implied the entire situation was his fault. "The demon-slayer was also injured, although the armor she wears protected her."

Ears pinned against his head, the hanyou growled, "Kagome gets skewered, and you stand there, watching?"

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. "Of course not," he snapped, his tone matching the fury and frustration that Inuyasha felt. But soon, the taiyoukai ran one hand through his hair. Turning back to the priestess, he quickly redirected the conversation. "There is no time for this! She is dying..."

Eyes wide with panic, Inuyasha paced in a tight circle. At last, he gestured the way that they had come. "Her time-period!" he squeaked suddenly, "They have medicine that can fix it!"

The older dog-demon was already in motion. "Take hold of my fur." Gathering Kagome to his chest, he nodded at his sibling.

"What?!"

"I cannot carry both of you," Sesshoumaru impatiently snarled, as if the conclusion should be obvious. "And you are the only one who may pass through the well."

"Oh, right." Stuffing the Jewel down the front of his shirt, Inuyasha wrapped it in fabric, ensuring that it would not fall out while they traveled. Next, he found himself clinging to the bottom half of the white fur that looped over his older brother's shoulder.

And then, the world turned white. Like a river of stars rushing past them, only without all the nice, relaxing black spaces in-between the stars. It was like they had transformed into an orb of light. With a surprised yelp, Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut.

About sixty heartbeats later, dirt slammed into his face. Fortunately, the dog-eared boy was accustomed to this kind of treatment from his time with Kagome. She was constantly using rosary beads to subdue him. Moreover, it might have been partly his own fault. Sesshoumaru had merely failed to inform him of the impending landing, which he could have seen for himself - if his eyes had been open during the trip.

"Holy fuckin' shit, you travel fast," he grumbled. Jealousy was inappropriate at the moment, but Inuyasha carefully filed away the memory for later, when he had more time to be pissed off about it.

Shaking his head, the hanyou stood and approached the Bone Eater's Well. Sesshoumaru was already waiting beside it, a human girl delicately wrapped in his arms. And for once, it was easy to discern the taiyoukai's emotions. Anxiety was unmistakably written across his features. Inuyasha stared.

"This... really matters to you... doesn't it?" he murmured softly, finally beginning to understand.

Something twisted unpleasantly inside his chest, as he realized the icy demon-lord actually seemed to _care_ about a human. Almost as much as he did. Almost, Inuyasha assured himself. Surely, no one could worry about Kagome as much as he did.

"Do not permit her death," came the firm instruction, accompanied by the usual threat, "Or yours shall follow." Transferring the priestess into his grasp, Sesshoumaru retreated from the rim of the well and watched, helplessly, as his younger brother stepped through time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the background, she could hear Inuyasha's voice, loud and clear, breaking through her peaceful state of calm. Sometimes, the hanyou could be so noisy! Didn't he know that people needed to sleep occasionally?

The back of her hand hurt, and her leg was a constant throbbing pain. Muttering softly, Kagome turned her head. The voices around her fell silent, but only for a second or two.

Soon, Inuyasha's voice rang out again. "There!" he exclaimed in a surly tone. "See? Told ya. You woke her."

"Doubtful," added another voice, deep and rich with dark humor. Ah! She knew that voice too! It was Sesshoumaru.

Blinking uncomfortably, she opened her eyes and squinted into the sunlight. There was a window only a few steps away, and warm, soft blankets surrounded her. Bars encased the bed on both sides, and an I.V. line stretched out from the back of her hand. A hospital?

"You should leave, before she sees you," the hanyou continued to grumble. "Scare the shit outta her..."

Just to check that she was not dreaming, the priestess subdued her half-demon companion. Inuyasha obediently plummeted to the ground, smashing into the tiles at his feet. Kagome stared in surprise. It was not a dream. But when had she arrived at a hospital? The last thing she remembered was... fighting Naraku!

Apologizing to the hanyou, she panicked and struggled to sit up, only to feel a hand wrap around her own and stop her from moving. It was Sesshoumaru. Intellectually, she knew this. When she looked up, however, her mind slid to a halt.

Only the golden eyes were the same. Everything else had changed. Silver hair was cropped short, and no markings adorned his cheeks. He wore modern clothing, a white, button-down shirt and tan slacks. Even his expression seemed different. Older. Calmer.

"You... How?" With a gasp, Kagome tried to string together a coherent sentence. "You couldn't pass through the Well," she finally managed. Of course, the answer was staring her in the face, so she grasped it easily enough. It was still amazing, though. "You _lived_."

He nodded. Without releasing her hand, the taiyoukai pulled a chair closer to the edge of the bed. "Welcome back," the dog-demon said pleasantly.

Meanwhile, the spell on the rosary beads wore off, and Inuyasha peeled himself off the tile flooring. The hanyou immediately appeared on the opposite side of the bed, reaching out and tightly gripping her other hand, as if to compete with his elder brother. Kagome winced. The I.V. entered the back of that hand, and it hurt to have Inuyasha squeezing it. She looked pointedly at the half-demon, but he was busy glaring at Sesshoumaru and he failed to notice. Rolling her eyes, Kagome subdued him once again.

A glimmer of amusement danced through Sesshoumaru's eyes. "It has been a long time, since I watched you do that."

Below the bed, she heard Inuyasha whimper pitifully. The ceramic tiles of the hospital floor had tiny cracks running through them now. And part of Kagome felt sorry for the hanyou, she really did. But the rest of her focused on the older youkai at her side. Sesshoumaru! Alive in the twentieth century! It was so amazing that it seemed impossible. It felt all wrong, meeting him like this.

Giving the conversation one more try, determined to do better this time, Kagome opened her mouth. Only to quickly close it again. She did not know what to say.

Thankfully, the taiyoukai took the matter out of her hands, as he explained. "Do you remember being pierced by one of Inuyasha's diamond spears?" he asked carefully. She signaled her agreement, so he continued. "You lost a great deal of blood. Inuyasha carried you through the Bone Eater's Well, and I transported you the rest of the way. Transfusions - very helpful, yet completely unavailable in the feudal era," he finished with a wry smile. It made his face look weary, bleak.

Despite the strangeness of the situation, Kagome grinned. A thousand pathways opened in her mind, and she could not tell whether to feel hopeful or discouraged. Youkai should not exist in her world. But obviously, they did! The strongest demon she knew was sitting right in front of her, and she could not sense his aura at all. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. Yes, some youkai were alarming and dangerous. But other youkai were charming and intelligent! She had always felt a bit sad, when she pondered a complete lack of magic and demons in the future.

Tears gathered in her eyes. He had been here, all along, and she had never even suspected it. Furthermore, the dog-demon had _remembered_ her. This seemed like a miracle - to think that he had recalled their final battle with Naraku, and he had returned to visit her in a hospital bed. "You lived," she repeated in awe.

"I cannot tell you much, because it is not my intention to interfere with the past," he informed her honestly. "But... if you have any urgent questions to ask..." Only a flicker of hesitation betrayed the significance of these words. Without meeting her gaze, the taiyoukai stared at their hands, still curled around one another on the bed-sheet.

For the second time, Inuyasha managed to drag himself off the floor. Clambering upward by gripping the edge of her mattress, the hanyou growled. "She don't have nothing to say to you... Bastard."

A delighted laugh tore free of her. It was crazy, but she loved how these two brothers spoke to each other. She loved the way that Inuyasha had _paused_, before tacking on the usual insult, as if he only remembered at the last instant. And she loved the way that Sesshoumaru had managed to live _five hundred years_ merely to antagonize his half-brother in a brand new fashion - accidentally.

At least the taiyoukai was not mocking or trying to assassinate his little brother anymore. That could only be a good sign. Many things must have changed, in the past, for the two brothers to begin to get along.

Naturally, she could not ask about it. Sesshoumaru was correct. Knowing too much would only encourage her to make changes or to hurry the future along.

"Tell me whatever you think is appropriate," she decided. Affronted, Inuyasha looked mildly outraged by the suggestion. She ignored him.

So, Sesshoumaru told her. He explained just enough, and it was not as satisfying as it should have been, as it could have been, because it was all incredibly obvious. Miroku and Sango would get married - well, of course! - she already knew that. Kouga would seek revenge for his fallen wolf-demon comrades against Kagura, but he would never succeed in this goal. This also seemed incredibly likely and did not require a huge stretch of the imagination. Shippo would become a fine fox-demon, a fact which she was glad to know, yet one which she expected in any case. As his adopted mother, Kagome would have believed Shippo to be an excellent kitsune, regardless of what he did with his life.

All the vital facts were missing. She could detect their absence, like waking up one morning without vision in one eye. It was glaringly prominent, what he carefully did _not_ say. Whether Rin died old or young. Whether he and Inuyasha ever acted like a true family. Not to mention whether she, Kagome, ever built a satisfactory life for herself in the past. Hmm.

As they spoke, the sun gradually began to set. And interestingly enough, Sesshoumaru was still holding her hand. She could feel his heartbeat through their palms. The gesture seemed to be driving Inuyasha up the wall. On the other hand, the hanyou was interested in what his half-brother had to say too, and he did not interrupt (very often).

"Did you... ever have any children?" Kagome inquired finally, unable to stand the suspense. She wanted to know something _new_ - something that she could not have predicted about the past. Was it rude to ask this type of question? If the taiyoukai had never produced an heir, then he might feel sensitive on this subject.

The taiyoukai exhaled sharply, a trace of humor curling the corner of his lip. "I anticipated you would ask for your _own_ future, not mine."

She blushed slightly, wiggling her fingers under his. "Well, I wouldn't want to know that sort of thing about _myself_," she admitted. "Otherwise I'd feel obligated to have children, until I made my quota."

Sesshoumaru laughed. The sound brightened the room. She realized she had never heard him laugh until that moment. "Ah!" he grinned fiercely, "I should not inform you, in that case?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, a frown written across his face. The younger brother could not seem to understand the point of her last inquiry. Or perhaps it was his sibling's answer that annoyed him. Either way, Kagome did not bother to decipher the mystery. More pressing matters drew her attention.

"So, did you?" she persisted, envisioning a multitude of silver-haired, golden-eyed, mini-Sesshoumaru clones. As if he could almost see the images forming in her mind, the smile on his face became wider and more sincere.

"Yes, " he agreed slowly. Hidden comments lurked behind his smile. But before long, the joyful expression faded, and she was left with the usual, solemn Sesshoumaru. "If you will permit it," he finished, "The pups would like to see you, before you leave."

"What?!" squeaked Kagome. In her opinion, this was flattery in its highest form. His children - Sesshoumaru's children! - they wanted to meet _her_. "Of course!"

A nurse slipped into the room, along with her mother. Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her daughter and placed one hand over her mouth, while her eyes began to shine with tears. Belatedly, it finally dawned on Kagome that she must have been reasonably close to death, or else her mother would not look so frantically happy to see her awake. Politely, Sesshoumaru surrendered his spot at her bedside to her mother.

But before he withdrew, she gripped his hand one more time, stretching out her arm. "Wait! Tell me something I don't know," she demanded excitedly, impatiently. "Please? Something I wouldn't expect."

And, indeed, what came next was so unexpected that it nearly turned her brain into mush.

The taiyoukai blinked, looking down at her with an eerie calm, steady composure. She could practically see the years hovering around him, even as his movement stripped them away. Bending, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and Kagome was so surprised that she almost missed his whisper.

"_I missed you_."

Inuyasha gagged, then sputtered ineffectively, from where he stood. "Hey!" he snarled, "You don't... You take that back!"

With a sigh, the taiyoukai strode toward his half-brother. "Come, little brother," he said. Upon hearing this term, Inuyasha nearly suffered an apoplectic fit, which allowed Sesshoumaru to tug him out of the room. "There are subjects we should discuss, as well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As soon as the doctors gave her a clean bill of health, Kagome was out the door. Because it was difficult to sleep in a hospital, with so much activity around her, she was glad to see the last of it. Furthermore, the Higurashi family did not have much income, and she did not want anyone to spend too much money for her treatment.

Sesshoumaru had offered to pay the entire medical bill, but she had protested. It felt weird to accept money from a man she had never known to exist... until recently. Or rather... she had known that he existed... but not that he _still_ existed in the present. Agh! Merely thinking about it was confusing.

In any case, he had offered money, she had declined it, and she suspected that he probably paid for her treatment despite her wishes. Why? Because Grandfather _never_ liked anyone as much as he seemed to like Sesshoumaru. The elderly man practically doted on their guest in the hospital room. And Sesshoumaru had not even listened to any of the old man's wildly meandering stories. It could only mean that he had given Grandfather money.

She was supposed to stay off her leg for a month, at least. Then, a doctor would remove the stitches and she would be able to walk with a cane, rather than crutches. But for now, she was safely tucked into a wheelchair.

The shrine steps had never seemed quite as high as they did when she gazed at them from a wheelchair. As Sesshoumaru parked the car, after driving them home, Kagome frowned at the stairway. On the other hand, Mrs. Higurashi clapped her hands delightedly, as if she was unable to see a problem.

"All right!" cried her mother, "Wait here, and I will get Inuyasha. He can carry your chair..."

From the top of the stairs, a scuffle sounded, drawing their attention upward. Kagome overheard Inuyasha's voice, raised in anger, and another person yelling right back at him. Even with human ears, she could detect growls and snarls.

She grimaced. At this rate, they would be lucky to arrive and find the shrine in one piece. The hanyou tended to use the Kaze no Kizu first and ask questions later.

"O-Su-Wari!" Kagome shrieked, deciding it was the fastest, easiest method to prevent her best friend from destroying something. Hmm. This was the third time she had subdued the guy in just as many days. Poor Inuyasha.

Instantly, the shrine staircase became a flurry of activity. Four heads sprouted over the topmost step, and two of the newcomers immediately sprinted down the stairs, while a third person descended more sedately, and the fourth individual remained at the top.

"Hi!" the first one said, a pair of fuzzy, black ears twitching on his head, "I'm Kin."

"Idiot," interrupted the second individual, a girl with silvery hair and normal, human-looking ears, but a trace of white fur around the collar of her shirt. "You aren't supposed to tell her that."

"Oh! As if we can avoid it," growled the first boy, glaring at his companion. "I refuse to be called 'Boy-With-Black-Ears' when I have a perfectly good name..."

"I suppose I should tell Father," rejoined the light-haired girl.

Kin growled, although it was only mildly threatening. Kagome overheard similar growls from her hanyou companion, when Inuyasha taunted the fox-demon in their group. The silver-haired girl repaid this noise with a mocking glare, as if she was entirely unimpressed.

By then, the third silver-haired individual had reached the bottom of the steps. Ironically, he was the only one of the bunch wearing traditional Japanese clothing. Both hands were tucked inside the sleeves of his outer coat, and similar to the old version of Sesshoumaru, he wore bright white pants. Thankfully, the hakama were not tied at the ankles, causing the pants to balloon outward at the bottom of the leg. That particular fashion had become somewhat outdated, even in the feudal era.

Nodding at the girl beside her, the newcomer introduced the rest of them. "Shizue," he indicated calmly, "And my name is Akio. Fuyu is waiting above."

Mrs. Higurashi seemed a bit flustered, but Kagome smiled brightly. Clearly, these were the mysterious children she had learned about a few days ago. Somehow, she had not predicted that Sesshoumaru would have four children. Four! Even more remarkable, the two young men had dog-like ears. Because of this, they slightly resembled Inuyasha.

She held out her hand, ready to shake the newcomer's hand, since Akio seemed like the most tranquil one in the group. But he brushed the hand aside, leaning forward to give her an awkward hug. The breath caught in her throat. It was too much, too soon. Why would he...

Pulling back, the light-haired boy signaled to his brother. Together, they carried the wheelchair up the shrine steps, leaving Kagome puzzled. All the children seemed to be around the same age, only a few years apart. Shizue appeared to be in her early teens, while Akio looked about nineteen or twenty. Kin was the only one with dark coloring, but all of Sesshoumaru's children had vibrant golden eyes.

Halfway up the stairs, Inuyasha overcame the subjugation spell and interrupted. "No!" her friend barked, sounding like a startled dog, yelping in surprise. "Put her down!"

Naturally, like any self-respecting child of the (ex-)Lord of the Western Lands, they ignored the command. Kagome giggled. At the entrance to the courtyard, she was gently deposited in front of the fourth child, the one she did not meet yet.

The girl had shockingly white hair, so pale that it made her ashen-colored skin seem ruddy by comparison. She wore a plain, soft pastel dress, which stretched all the way to her ankles, and her ears were covered by the way her hair bound around the back of her head. When the last girl did not speak, Kagome began uncertainly, "I hear your name is Fuyu?"

Hands crossed in front of her, the other girl nodded silently, refusing to look up. Kagome interpreted it as a sign of bashfulness. Rather adorable, she thought, that one of Sesshoumaru's daughters would be so beautiful and so timid, at the same time. And she _was_ beautiful. Fuyu looked like a supermodel - svelte, graceful, curved in all the right places... it was almost enough to make her jealous. Almost. Pale coloring ruined the equation, however, shocking viewers enough to do a double-take. Just like her name implied, Fuyu resembled 'winter.'

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome continued, because the best way to break someone of being shy was to ignore it. Sometimes, people simply needed extra time and space to become accustomed to a situation. Turning toward the others to include them in her statement, she added, "All of you!"

In the corner of her eye, she saw Fuyu shudder and pull her arms inward, wrapping around her torso. The others showed no response; they merely passed over the statement for more important conversation.

"I want a hug too!" Kin announced happily. "It's my turn!"

This sparked another argument with his younger sister. Shizue reminded him of the wheelchair, and Kin said that he would simply lift her out of it, at which point she explained how manhandling people was _rude_, while Kin maintained that hugs were healthful, medicine for the soul...

Turning to the eldest son, Kagome whispered behind her hand, "Is this normal?"

Akio merely smiled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the end of the day, Kagome could not recall how wonderfully peaceful her home used to be.

Her little brother, Souta, was having a field-day with the newcomers, because two of them understood the importance of video games. Inuyasha had descended into a constantly aggravated state, nearly always drumming his claws against the surface of a table, or the banister railing, or a windowsill, or the wooden doorframe to her room... Her best friend could not seem to deal with the fact that his elder sibling had _descendants_. Lots of them.

And oddly enough, Sesshoumaru was not helping matters. The taiyoukai had been hovering only a short distance away from her, all afternoon. It was enough to make her go insane. Especially because she did not have the freedom to escape. Her mobility was severely decreased, while she was restricted to a wheelchair. And it would not increase very much, when she was allowed to start using crutches.

Even more bizarre, each and every one of Sesshoumaru's children had embraced her, by now. The youngest boy had lifted her out of the chair, exactly as he threatened earlier. Then, Kin had been reprimanded by his father and sheepishly, carefully replaced her in the seat. Perhaps they had a close relationship in the past, or rather... they were going to have one?

Kagome rubbed her temples, trying to suppress her irritation.

Surrounded by this kind of confusion, she was glad the taiyoukai had not introduced his family sooner. She hated the constant need to remind herself about a past that was a future. It was not exactly _confusing_, per se. She understood the theory behind time-travel, paradox, and such things. But it was still annoying. Every few minutes, she shook her head, forcing herself to remember that she could not miss them, because they had not been born yet. And when she traveled into the past, once more, she would not be able to tell anyone about this.

At the moment, she was in the kitchen, alongside Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Akio. Her mother was somewhere else in the shrine with Grandfather and the white-haired girl, Fuyu. Meanwhile, they could hear Souta and the others in the next room, as they completed a dungeon from one of her brother's video games.

Naturally, Inuyasha was attacking the surface of the kitchen table with his claws, silently glaring daggers at the oldest dog-demon in the room. It did not help. Surprisingly, the more annoyed Inuyasha became, the more wistful Sesshoumaru looked, watching him.

"Inuyasha," she finally announced, "If you don't stop drumming your nails on the table, I'll cut them off."

Wisely, the half-demon decided not to correct her about the fact he had 'claws' not 'nails.' Quickly, he stuffed his hands beneath his arms.

"Perhaps we should leave for a while," suggested Akio, glancing at his uncle. Half-uncle. Whatever. She was too tired to worry about such things, anymore. "You might show me the rest of the shrine?"

"Not leavin' them alone," huffed Inuyasha protectively from where he sat at Kagome's side.

Apparently, the oldest pair of siblings in the room thought her health and safety was some kind of a competition. Her best friend was not going to leave, until his elder brother disappeared. And Sesshoumaru was unwilling to say whatever he had to say, in his little brother's presence.

Yes. It was definitely enough to drive her insane. She could sense the mental barriers disintegrating.

"Inuyasha..." she breathed out softly, dangerously. It was the same tone she always took, just before she subdued him. Inuyasha knew it too. He winced.

Generously, Kagome decided not to use the rosary beads against him. "Aren't you happy?" she inquired instead, "This is the first time you've encountered someone else with... such similar ears?"

It was a weak comparison to make. "I'm nothing like that..." her best friend sneered and pointed, "That..."

"Hanyou?" the other boy completed the phrase.

Somehow, it was not a word that Kagome had been expecting. True, Akio looked a tiny bit like Inuyasha, because they had dog-like ears. But this did not necessarily mean that the boy was a half-demon, did it? She had met other half-demons in the past, who did not have deformed ears. For instance, Jinenji had human looking ears. And Shiori had possessed normal ears too. Ears alone did not determine anything.

On the other hand, all the full-blooded demons that she ever encountered - they all had pointed, elfin ears. So, perhaps she should have guessed.

Eyes open wide, she blinked at their guests. "Oh," murmured Kagome, "I'm sorry. I guess I should have figured it out sooner, but I didn't. You're only half-demon?"

Perfectly mirroring the implacable, unruffled expression on his father's face, Akio nodded silently.

At first, Rin popped into the forefront of her mind. But this solution to the problem seemed incorrect. In the past, the human girl was the closest thing that Sesshoumaru had to a daughter. She could not picture an adult Rin, as the mother of Sesshoumaru's children. So, maybe the taiyoukai had fallen in love with a human, later in life, like his father did...

But somehow, this solution seemed incorrect too.

After all, they knew her. And Sesshoumaru said that he had missed her. Missed her...

Like ice trickling down her spine, the correct answer enveloped her mind. Kagome tried her best to push it away. No, no. That couldn't be true. They couldn't be _hers_. Because if so, then she was a bad mother.

The careful way that Fuyu avoided looking at her. The desperate way that Kin hugged her. All of their eyes trailing her around the room, as if she might vanish at any minute.

She felt sick to her stomach, as tears welled up in her eyes. Because the answer had never seemed so obvious. She had died. She was dead, and alive, all at once. What kind of mother died, leaving her husband and children all alone? Tears began to trickle over her cheeks, and her vision blurred.

It wasn't true. She didn't want to be a mother. She had never even been pregnant. It wasn't fair! For days, she had been doing an outstanding job, missing the nonverbal cues she was given. And no wonder! Time-travel sucked. Denial was much better.

Resting her head into her heads, Kagome silently curled into a ball next to the kitchen table. "Nuh-uh!" she heard Inuyasha protest, as another person moved and a scuffle ensued. "Not leavin' them alone!"

A sharp cough, a dragging sound, and then Inuyasha was gone. Kagome did not look up. She couldn't seem to stop crying.

Slowly circling the table, Sesshoumaru knelt beside her, placing one hand on her shoulders. A rasping breath caught in her throat, and she pulled away from his touch.

"How dare you?" she cried. Although she understood the reasoning behind his choice, that did not make her like it. "They're all _mine_," she sniveled again, "And you told them not to say anything. You forbid them to know me. That's not... the type of knowledge that changes the past."

The anger built very slowly, and perhaps it was not truly anger at all. Perhaps she simply felt betrayed and cheated. Time-travel caused unusual family dynamics. But if they were her _children_, then she would have wanted to know them, when she was growing up.

Although to be perfectly honest, earlier she had been _happy_ that Sesshoumaru did not intrude upon her childhood. How would she have dealt with it, at age ten? At age five? Not very well.

Still, she was frustrated and willing to take it out on him. It felt better to have someone to blame. "You shouldn't have done that," she continued. "I hate you. I hate you, and so we're never going to have any children, and... I hate you."

The taiyoukai merely rubbed her back in comforting circles. "What makes you think they are yours?"

A fluttering feeling in her heart warned that she had already grown too attached, over the course of a single afternoon. She liked them. Akio was intelligent, and Fuyu took hours to warm up to other people, both reflecting their given names. Kin was hyperactive, and Shizue acted superior to everyone else, just like her father. Only when she did it, no one took her seriously, so it was hilarious.

Still, maybe there was some other woman. In which case, she was fantasizing about nothing. "Akio has my earlobes," she rationalized, frowning seriously. "And Kin has my hair. Slightly curly hair."

"Earlobes?" the dog-demon chuckled helplessly. "I've never heard that one, before."

Without another word, he picked her up. She threw her arms around his neck for support, so she would not strain the stitches in her leg. Then, she glared at him.

Before long, they were sitting outside on the roof of the house. Well, Sesshoumaru was sitting there. Kagome was draped sideways across his lap, feeling incredibly awkward about the entire experience. Her balance was terrible, and she might hurt her leg without him to stabilize her. But still, couldn't the dog-demons in her life pick more convenient locations to relax? Inuyasha always rested on the roof, as well.

Come to think of it, where had Inuyasha gone? Apparently, Akio had learned how to subdue his uncle quickly, and in his own way. "How do I... _did_ I die?" she asked morosely, into the fabric of Sesshoumaru's dress shirt.

"Hn. That sounds like the sort of question I should not answer," he replied blandly. But after a moment, he relented. "Do you believe that I would allow Rin to die of anything other than old age?"

She shook her head. No. Of course not. _Not on purpose_, her mind answered silently.

"There is your answer, then." Tucking her head beneath his own, Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply. The tension seemed to bleed out of him very, very gradually. He burrowed his nose into her hair, and she did not protest, because his presence made her feel a bit safer too.

Moonlight made the night seem colder than it actually was. It was a gibbous moon, bulging outward on the side, and it would slowly wane over the next few weeks. Until it was the shape of the crescent which was missing from Sesshoumaru's forehead. Until it was a dark, new moon, and Inuyasha had no demonic power at all, for one night.

She opened her mouth to ask why his markings had vanished, and when the various hanyou children had their "human" nights, and whether they all suffered the weakness on the same evening. Now that she knew the truth, it seemed like she would never be able to contain her questions. But before she spoke, the taiyoukai interrupted her.

"You lived for a very long time indeed," he whispered softly, holding her closer to his chest. A miniscule tremor ran through his frame. She would not have sensed it, if she had not been pressed against him. "More than twice the life-span of other humans. More than a hundred years," he continued, a trace of awe in his tone. "In the end, I thought you might subsist on nothing but pure determination."

All the other questions faded from her mind, when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. He was sad. And she did not like it. Even if they were completely uninvolved in the past, and this was just a long dream, she would not want one of her friends to be sad. And Sesshoumaru _was_ one of her friends, even in the past, even without anything else that might develop between them.

Suddenly, it did not seem so romantic - the way that Izayoi and Inuyasha's father had fallen in love. She had always considered it an idyllic storyline. A powerful warlord and a beautiful princess, who refused to allow society's perceptions to keep them apart. Their story had always reminded her of Orihime and Hikoboshi, Romeo and Juliet, or other such tragic, romantic tales. Lovers separated by fate.

But maybe that was not correct. She had never factored a human's short life-span into the story. How many years could Izayoi had survived with her hero, anyway? Inuyasha's father had chosen to die, in order to rescue his lover and his son from a fire. In the long run, maybe it was an easier choice than struggling to survive, alone.

She didn't want to cause suffering. Not ever. It was not in her nature. This meant her choice was relatively simple. If Sesshoumaru did not actually love her, then she would have no reason to become involved with him anyway. And if Sesshoumaru did actually love her, then she had an even bigger reason to avoid him. Because he would be sad, when she died.

This seemed like good, solid logic to her mind. She hugged the taiyoukai and his torso stiffened beneath her hands. "I don't love you," she said resolutely. "And I don't plan to start."

He began to laugh. "Oh good," Sesshoumaru snickered helplessly, the words escaping between his breaths. "Because... I am not like... my father."

"What?!" she protested, pushing herself off of his chest. Glaring at Sesshoumaru, she realized it was probably a bad sign that she felt so _insulted_ when he implied he could not love a human.

Finally, the laughter faded, although the smile did not. "I am not like my father," he shook his head, "Or my brother. I have always known this to be true. Although... the reasons have changed over time."

She rolled her eyes. "You're not like your brother, because you are not a hanyou?" she suggested in an exasperated tone.

"No. I am not my brother," answered the taiyoukai calmly, "Because I do not seek replacements."

Kagome fell silent, gazing down at her hands, or the courtyard, or the roof. Basically, anywhere but the taiyoukai beside her. It was all too easy to guess what 'replacements' meant, after spending so long with Inuyasha. She had watched him pine for Kikyou, over and over again. And in the beginning she had hoped that her friend would finally see past the dead priestess to her, Kagome, if she stood by him firmly enough.

"Okay, sure," she accepted at last, squirming slightly, uncomfortable with the dialogue. "So, why are you not like your father?"

He pondered how to phrase the answer for a while. "If you had asked me years ago," he eventually explained, "Then I would have said it was because I would never love a human. But you have already met Rin. So, you know it is not true. Later, I started to strip away at that reason, to reach the core of truth at its center. 'I am not like my father, because I am unwilling to _die_ for a human' I told myself. Only to learn this was not true either. 'I am not like my father, because I would never have a _child_ with a human.' You have seen how well I succeeded with my next resolution..."

Kagome gasped. "We have accidental babies?" This seemed like the worst possible outcome. She was not going to fall in love with him, Sesshoumaru was not going to want kids, yet they somehow produced four of them? It was a little unbelievable.

"Hush," he chided gently. "I haven't finished. If you ask now, I would say 'I am not my father, because I would never abandon my family.' That is the correct answer. It simply took me a long time to find it."

A new facet of the story suddenly dropped into place, twisting her perception of Izayoi and the Inu-no-Taisho, once more. "Your father abandoned his family?"

"Only half of it," conceded Sesshoumaru.

"Well, you abandoned Inuyasha!"

"Not forever," he countered cheerfully.

Thumping her palm uselessly against his chest, Kagome briefly struggled and then collapsed against him again. Clearly, she was fighting a battle she could not win. If Sesshoumaru wanted to sit on the roof, then evidently they would sit on the apex of the roof. If Sesshoumaru wanted to survive for five hundred years to annoy her in the future, then he would. He had.

In a month, she could have the stitches removed and graduate to a cane. Meanwhile, she supposed, she would simply have to put up with the newcomers in her life. They weren't so bad, really.

And maybe she could weasel some useful information about the past out of her... um... whatever one was supposed to call someone like Sesshoumaru. Her hypothetical lover, in a past that was _not_ going to become the future, because she was stubborn like that.

Then, the task she had forgotten finally sank into her mind. "Oh no!" she gasped, sitting up straight. "I forgot about Kohaku!"

"Calm down," said Sesshoumaru. "The boy is not going anywhere."

"Oh! I bet you think that's funny, don't you?" Kagome growled furiously in reply. "Hah! Not moving, since he's _dead_." Obviously, if they ever _did_ have a relationship, then it was going to take a lot of work. At the moment though, she was not amused. "Put me down!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's Note: Next chapter may take a while; view top of chapter for my excuse. Come to think of it, this chapter took too long also. The story was supposed to be over by now. Instead, I add OCs.


End file.
